Angel De Lucifer Lucifer's Angel
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: La Oscuridad Promete Gobernar a La Luz; Pero Un Angel a Llegado a Salvarla De Ser Esclava De Su Propio Miedo! cap7 up R&R plis!
1. «Prologo»

C: soy tan feliz non TT.TT

A: eres una exagerada pero bueno henos de nuevo aquí

Y: esta vez con una historia que hemos querido escribir desde hace mucho tiempo

C: y de lo que más nos encanta verdad

A y Y: n.n es verdad nos encantan estas historias

A: va dedicada a la única inspiración que tenemos

Y: es nuestra gran amiga y es conocida como "Yami", mi tocaya

C: va para ti y para todo el publico conocedor

A: esperemos y les guste y aclarando Yugioh no nos pertenece solo los usamos un rato sin fines de lucro ni nada de eso

Y: ahora si

C, A y Y: EMPEZAMOS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ºAngel De Luciferº  
**

**ºLucifer's Angelº  
**

**Prologo**

_Behind those eyes lies the trhut and grief_

_Behind those beautiful smiles,_

_I've seen tragedy_

_The flawless skin hides the secrets within_

_Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins_

En su mirada esconde la verdad y el terror

En sus ojos esta la tristeza y el sufrimiento

Detrás de su sonrisa esconde la tragedia

Detrás de su alma, la oscuridad es mas fuerte que la luz

Para el no hay paz, para el no hay tranquilidad, para el no hay nada, solo la fría oscuridad que ah existido desde su nacimiento... mejor dicho su destino quedo sellado antes de nacer...

Era un día normal y soleado a las afueras de una ciudad, la gente iniciaba su día normalmente, una joven de unos 22 años se encontraba en el mercado, viendo a pasar la gente y comprando fruta y verdura, era alta de cabello negro y puntas magentas, tez clara, ojos miel y de buen cuerpo... había mucha gente pero de entre todos se notaban dos jóvenes, una de ellas llevaba una falda a la cadera larga, con guaraches, un top rojo del mismo color de la falda y adornos dorados, un paliacate en la cabeza rojo, tenia muchas pulseras doradas, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, su cabello era largo hasta la cadera de color rubio y su mirada era misteriosa; el chico llevaba una camisa blanca ancha de los brazos mostrando su pecho blanco, un pantalón negro holgado, botas negras, encima de la camisa un saco negro, un paliacate del mismo color y un poco de su cabello era que se miraba por la parte de atrás era chino, una arracada grande en una de sus orejas, sus ojos eran color negro y su mirada era mas extraña y extravagante.

: - A duras penas, voy a poder comprar comida, si no compraras cosas innecesarias podría ajustar Caleb-

Caleb: - Si tu no fueras tan estricta conmigo, yo no me gastaría tanto dinero, Iasiris-

Iasiris: - Es el único modo de tenerte controlado, conozco tus mañas y se de lo que eres capaz-

Caleb: - Tu bien sabes que si te quiero, pero ya no te enojes conmigo-

Iasiris: - Es la ultima vez que... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se detuvo y volteo la mirada, al voltear vio a la joven de ojos miel y la miro de forma extrañada

Caleb: - Iasiris, te sientes bien... que viste-

Iasiris: - Ella... la de ojos miel-

Caleb volteo y se asombro de su belleza, al regresar con Iasiris dijo:

Caleb: - Vamos que esperas, es nuestra oportunidad de salir de la pobreza, anda, sácale mucho dinero-

Iasiris: - No... esto es distinto... es algo que puede cambiar el rumbo, no-solo de ella si no el de todo el mundo- sin despegar la vista de ella-

Caleb: (un poco decepcionado) – Entonces... que vas a hacer-

Iasiris: - Le voy a decir pero... – volteándolo a ver- sin cobrarle-

Caleb: - Como quieras-

Iasiris se dirigió hacia ella, ella mientras tanto escogía unas manzanas, al escoger una Iasiris la toma al mismo tiempo...

: - A lo siento, tómala yo puedo escoger otra-

Iasiris: - No tú la viste primero... tómala- dándosela en su mano y cerrándola con la otra.

: - Dime se te ofrece algo- mirándola algo extrañada

Iasiris: - En realidad si, quisiera decirte algo sobre ti y tu futuro-

: - Mira no tengo dinero para chantajistas, si me disculpas- dejo la manzana y empezó a caminar

Iasiris: - No te estoy chantajeando, Legna-

Paro en seco y volteo a verla sorprendida.

Iasiris: - Lo vez, no quiero lastimarte, es solo que quiero advertirte, advertirte sobre ti y el hijo que esperas-

Abrió sus ojos en impresión, dejo caer su bolsa y se mantuvo estática.

Legna: - Como sabes mi nombre... y como sabes que estoy embarazada-

Iasiris: - Eso no importa, lo que importa es el que el destino de tu hijo esta marcado y puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestra historia-

Legna: - No tu me mientes como mi hijo puede cambiar el rumbo, eres una mentirosa-

Iasiris: - Si lo fuera entonces no sabría que tu novio no lo sabe, que tienes miedo de que lo sepa y que ojalá tu destino fuera otro o me equivoco-

Se quedo callada y bajo la mirada

Iasiris: - El destino de tu hijo es oscuro y desolado, cuando cumpla 18 se llevara a cabo un ritual, un ritual que puede acabar con el mundo o dejarlo como lo conocemos¿por que? Simple y sencillamente por que no es un humano común, es distinto a todos nosotros, es por que el día que nazca esta marcado como el nacimiento de un nuevo ser, un ser que es mitad humano, mitad vampiro, su niñez será difícil pero solo tu amor, cariño y tu fe lo podrán salvar, solo te pido que no le digas nada de lo que te acabo de decir.-

La volteo a ver con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y cara de confusión.

Iasiris: (tomándole la mano) - Cuando llegue el momento sabrás a lo que me refiero, mientras tanto no tengas miedo y espéralo con felicidad por que al final del túnel siempre hay luz. - dio la media vuelta.

Legna: - Espera como te llamas-

Iasiris: - Me llamo Iasiris y creo que un día nos volveremos a ver, cuídate-

Legna abrió su mano y vio un crucifijo de plata con incrustaciones de rubí, volteo para agradecerle pero ya no estaba.

Legna: - Gracias... lo haré- tomo sus cosas y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que vio a aquella gitana _(N/A: C: por que si no lo habían notado era una gitana A: quieres callarte es obvio que lo notaron, Y: solo quiere aclararlo, C: gracias, tú si me entiendes)_

Ahora que había pasado tiempo era el momento para que sus hijos nacieran, en realidad eran gemelos, y al parecer había complicaciones, su ahora esposo Marck, el era alto, delgado, de tez morena, ojos violetas, su cabello era negro y en las puntas de color rubio y una mirada de misterio, estaba con ella en un cuarto esperando a que le entregaran a sus dos hijos...

Legna: (algo nerviosa)- Ya tardaron mucho, estarán bien-

Marck: - Ya veras que en cuanto menos lo esperes vamos a tener nuestros dos bebes- dándole un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla.

Acabando de decir eso entro el doctor y una enfermera, la cual traía solo a uno de los bebes.

Legna: - Perdón doctor, pero mi otro bebe- tomando al niño en brazos

Doctor: - Por eso eh venido, para explicarle lo que pasa, hubo complicaciones en su nacimiento, el cordón venia enrollado en su cuello, eso hizo que tuviera mas complicaciones en su respiración, el ahora se encuentra en una incubadora-

Legna no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Marck: - Pero, va a estar bien, verdad-

Doctor: - Estará en observación toda la noche, pero no les aseguro nada- se retiro dejándolos más confusos de lo que estaban

Legna veía al niño que traía en sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar, Marck lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían sido los tres días más angustiosos y pesados de toda su vida

En ese transcurso los doctores lo han mantenido con vida, pero sin darle muchas esperanzas, un padre le hizo la extrema unción 3 veces, Legna ya no supo si para salvarlo o para que Dios lo aceptara... lo único que hacia era mirar atraves de la ventana de vidrio lo que le hacían al pobre niño, tenia tantas ganas de tenerlo en sus brazos como lo estaba ahora el segundo. También tenia miedo de que el segundo se enfermara ya que su carita estaba triste, ella sabia que era por que tenían una fuerte conexión. Solo esperaba un milagro, un milagro que tal vez ya no llegaría.

Sin saber lo que pasaría.

Doctor: - Quisiera traerles buenas noticias, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, lo único que quisiera es que viera al niño... – respiro profundo- para despedirse de él-

Marck lo volteo a ver impresionado y las lagrimas de Legna escaparon de sus ojos, le dio al niño y lo siguió.

Al entrar vio al niño tan pálido y casi sin moverse, con muchos tubos que iban en su pequeño cuerpecito, tan frágil y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, el doctor la dejo a solas con él, y se soltó a llorar.

Le acaricio la mejilla con mucha delicadeza, el niño al sentir el contacto abrió un poco sus ojos, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero su mirada se lleno de dulzura al ver que eran iguales a los de su hermano y su padre, violetas, se le acerco mas y le dijo

Legna: - Lucha, no es una despedida, aun tengo la esperanza de ver que un día jugaras al lado de tu hermano –

Al escuchar su voz el niño se movió un poco y abrió su boca, en un instante ella vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, le abrió su boquita y vio con expectación que tenia dos colmillos, se sorprendió mucho y mas fue su sorpresa que sus ojos se abrieron y vio que eran rojo sangre...

Legna: - Pero como si son violetas-

Entonces recordó lo que la gitana le dijo, su corazón le dictaba algo y lo hizo, le acerco un dedo en su boca y el niño la mordió y comenzó a succionarle la sangre, ella le aparto su dedo, se quito el crucifijo que le dio y tomándola con la mano llena de sangre dijo:

Legna: - Señor tu solo puedes hacer que no sea lo que me imagino, por favor protégelo y no permitas que se separe de tu luz, que no sea un hijo de la oscuridad-

Se lo puso y sus ojos se volvieron violetas y los colmillos desaparecieron, su color regreso y comenzó a llorar...

Al día siguiente el doctor sorprendido de su recuperación les entrega al niño.

Doctor: - En realidad no se como sucedió, pero esta muy sano, es un milagro-

Marck: - Lo es- viendo a ambos niños los cuales tenían una cara de felicidad

Legna: - Gracias por todo doctor, gracias a Dios que nuestros hijos están bien-

Ambos emprendieron el camino a casa, pero...

Marck: - Y dime como se llamaran nuestros hijos- si despegar la vista del camino ya que iba manejando.

Legna: - Mmm, el se llamara Yugi- viendo al niño de mirada tierna, el cual al escucharlo sonríe - Y el se llamara- guardo un poco de silencio y recordó lo que la gitana Iasiris le dijo sobre su destino oscuro y desolado, también recordó lo que paso el día que mejoro y un nombre se le vino a la mente – Él se llamara Yami- con mirada seria, el niño al escucharlo sonríe, pero su mirada escondía un destino incierto.

Marck recordó todo lo que le contó Legna sobre la gitana y lo que paso en el hospital, entonces supo que en el destino de su hijo había oscuridad, pero sobre todo una terrible realidad... él era un híbrido... él era humano, pero a la vez un vampiro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C: esperamos y les haya gustado

A: el capitulo que sigue será mucho tiempo después

Y: conforme y pase el tiempo sabrán por que

C: esperamos les haya gustado y nos dejen sus comentarios

A: dudas

Y: y lo que quieran decirnos

C: con sus opiniones con lo que sea total

A: menos virus

Y: eso si, ojalá y tengas muchos

C: con uno me conformo

A: con tampoco te conformas

C: ¬¬ me caes mal

Y: ya no se pelean mejor despidámonos

C: cuídense y nos vemos

ATTE:

Ce-At, Ametze y Yami

Sobres y Zaz


	2. «« La Llegada De Un Angel »»

C: bien empezamos con un nuevo capitulo 

A: Por que bueno por que no podíamos evitarlo

Y: no se nos olvida que tenemos que actualizar el otro

C: pero es que ya teníamos ganas de escribir este

A: aun así esperemos y les guste

Y: aunque es algo corto

C: pero aun así esperamos muchos reviews con su comentarios

A: el disclaimer: **Yugioh, la idea original, personajes, etc. No nos pertenecen solo los tomamos para divertirnos un rato sin fines de lucro ni nada de eso**

Y: ahora sí...

C, A y Y: AL FIC!

Aclaraciones:

-"..."- diálogos

_-"..."- pensamientos_

(N/A:) notas de la autora osease yo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**º ANGEL DE LUCIFER º  
**

**º LUCIFER'S ANGEL º  
**

**º La Llegada De Un Angel º  
**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tras de aquellos ojos**

**Miente la verdad y el sentimiento**

**Tras de aquella hermosa sonrisa**

**He visto la tragedia**

**La piel sin defectos oculta los secretos dentro**

**Fuerzas silenciosas queman secretamente tus pecados**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se podía decir que era una noche como cualquier otra, pero en realidad no era tan normal, durante dos años esta pequeña ciudad a vivido en la oscuridad, en las penumbras de la noche ya que el alumbrado publico no alumbra ninguna calle, ninguna avenida, lo único que alumbra es la luna llena que a diario se ah visto sin cambiar de posición ni nada, y nadie sabe por que... nadie se a atrevido a salir solo, ni acompañado...durante dos años esta ciudad ah estado viviendo con miedo, miedo a los seres mas temidos del inframundo, seres que lo único que hacen es alimentarse con sangre humana, pero no son indestructibles, se pueden enviar al otro mundo, pero no matar... son los chupasangre, también conocidos como vampiros...

Desde hace un poco mas de año y medio a esta ciudad se le a conocido como "La Guarida", todo el mundo quiere visitarla, los que se atreven, no han vivido para contarlo... ah traído a personas de todo el mundo, incluyendo a una actriz famosa de cine... ¿Por qué, según ella por su amor a la aventura y al querer saber que tan reales son las historias.

Grave error

En esa noche se había adentrado en la oscuridad solo por su afición, sin saber lo que le esperaba, se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, sola, sin un alma en todo el parque central de esa ciudad, ella se veía muy valiente pero, por dentro el miedo la consumía poco a poco... continuo caminando, pero esta vez se sentía mas nerviosa, sentía que alguien la vigilaba, y no solo eso que la venia siguiendo, el pánico se apodero de ella, caminaba mas rápido y apresuradamente, y esa sensación seguía allí.

En un instante se detuvo para asegurarse de en que lugar se encontraba, pero no podía ver nada, una espesa niebla había cubierto el lugar, se intento tranquilizar, sin éxito, ya no hallaba que hacer entonces fue cuando vio su error... la sensación de ser vigilada seguía ahí, tomo de su bolso su celular, quiso llamar a su representante, pero la llamada no entraba, se desespero y aventó el celular cayendo en los pies de un joven.

-"Disculpe¿me puede decir en donde me encuentro?"- algo nerviosa

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo vio que aquel sujeto la miraba fijamente...

-"Si me escuchaste, quiero saber en que parte me encuentro"-

Nada, ese sujeto la estaba poniendo nerviosa, lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo, dio media vuelta y pensaba continuar, pero aquel sujeto ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Ahora si estaba asustada...

Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara pudo ver sus penetrantes ojos negros, su piel pálida y unos colmillos que salían de su boca...

Ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

Lo miro fijamente y noto que su cuerpo no le respondía, quería correr pero era como si ese sujeto la hipnotizara con su mirada, aquel sujeto la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él, la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y le ladeo un poco el cuello dispuesto a clavarle sus colmillos... ella solo esperaba el golpe pero nunca llego, como pudo volteo a verlo y vio que miraba fijamente para el lado contrario de ella, el la soltó y se sintió aliviada, vio por que se detuvo y vio a otro joven, era alto con cubretodo, un pantalón holgado, una playera y un sombrero, todo en negro, la chica no pudo distinguir quien era ya que la oscuridad no le permitía ver su rostro... el joven que la tenia sostenida caminaba despacio hacia el otro chico, por un momento creyó que eran del mismo clan, pero el segundo saco una espada que hizo que el primero se espantara y parara en seco, dio una rápida mirada a la joven y lo volteo a ver, entonces se le hecho encima pero el segundo lo esquivo con facilidad...

-"¿Quien eres?"- pregunto con una fría voz.

El segundo solo sonrío, levanto mas la espada y el segundo mas espantado quiso golpearlo pero lo único que logro fue que el primero le cortara el cuello provocando su muerte instantánea.

Aquel joven se acerco un poco hacia ella, estaba conmocionada se levanto como pudo y lo vio de frente sin poder ver quien era ya que la oscuridad era mucha, el joven le volteo un poco el rostro para un lado y para el otro, sonrío y así como llego se fue.

-"Juro por mi vida que no regresare a este lugar"- terminando de decir eso siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta noticia circulaba por todos los medios posibles desde radio, televisión, periódico, etc.

Era una mujer de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules, se encontraba sentada redactando la noticia con su traje rojo oscuro y su mirada de indiferencia: -"Una famosa actriz de cine ayer llego a nuestra ciudad como turista por los raros acontecimientos que han ocurrido en estos dos largos años, según nos cuenta ella, se dispuso a asegurarse de que lo que contaban de Ciudad Domino era cierto, se adentro en la noche y vivió para contarlo, Robert Nolasco nos tiene la historia"-

Este era un joven con lentes, cabello corto negro y ojos verdes, traía un chaleco gris con una playera negra un pantalón negro... -"Gracias Graciela, así es la famosa actriz de cine y televisión Rita McGregor, tuvo un encuentro cercano con los ya conocidos chupasangre, esta es su historia"-

Era una recamara lujosa de hotel, ella se encontraba en bata larga era de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules claros, de piel blanca y alta.

-"Cuéntanos Rita como fue tu aventura"-

-"Veras... decidí adentrarme en la noche por que quería ver con mis propios ojos a estos sujetos"- hablaba con un tono arrogante –"Y la realidad es que fue muy interesante, pero me dio mucho miedo cuando uno de ellos me miro fijamente, sentía como se una voz dentro de mi me pidiera acercármele, sentía que mi cuerpo no me respondía, lo único que hacia era dirigirme hacia ese sujeto, luego me sujeto de la cintura y me volteo un poco la cabeza para que mi cuello quedara al descubierto, estaba a punto de clavarme sus colmillos, pero un joven alto todo de negro llego para salvarme"-

-"En serio y ¿Cómo era?"- le decía el reportero ya mencionado

-"Pues era alto y muy ágil, estaba vestido de negro y tenia una gran espada, con ella le corto el cuello y lo mato, se me acerco pero no pude verlo bien solo se aseguró de que no estaba lastimada y se fue"-

-"¿Y eso es todo?"-

-"Si, pero una cosa nunca se me va a olvidar, fue su linda sonrisa, que fue lo único que vi... era una sonrisa realmente hermosa"-

-"Bueno ese es el relato de esta actriz, quien quiera que sea este joven, nos ha venido a salvar a todos, este es mi reporte"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Amigos díganme que si lo vieron"- decía casi eufórico el rubio.

-"Claro que lo vimos Joey, todo el mundo habla de eso¿saben lo que significa?"- decía muy entusiasmada Tea.

-"Si, que hay una esperanza"- decía muy tranquilo Yugi

-"Me gustaría saber quien es"- se preguntaba Tristán

-"Tal vez sea quien menos esperamos"- lo dijo en tono indiferente Yami

El día transcurrió con normalidad, en cada rincón de la escuela se escuchaban los rumores de aquel chico que había salvado a una persona, se formaban especulaciones, era un gran alivio ya que si había podido salvar a una tal vez salvaría el resto de la ciudad, cualquiera que sea el caso era todo un acontecimiento.

En la hora de el descanso

Se escuchaba hablar de lo que había sido todo un tema durante el transcurso del día...

-"Según dicen puede ser cualquiera"- le decía una joven a otra

-"También dicen que tal vez sea uno de los suyos, que se les quiso revelar y por eso esta en contra"-

-"O tal vez es una estrategia bien hecha para que confiemos y tengan que cenar"-

-"Oye viejo, has estado muy callado"- pregunto Joey al mayor de los tricolor

-"Si no has dicho ni una palabra ¿Te sientes bien?"- pregunto preocupada Tea

-"Si estoy bien, solo no tengo nada que decir"- dándoles una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos, excepto a uno de ellos él más pequeño del grupo ya que el sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

Los rumores seguían corriendo por toda la cafetería, empezaban a incomodar a Yami, así que lo único que hizo fue levantarse e irse de ahí sin decir nada

-"Oye Yugi que le pasa a tu hermano"- pregunto Tea.

-"La verdad no sé, pero al parecer no le gusta algo, mejor dejemos que se desahogué solo, él estará bien"- todos lo miraron con duda pero se resignaron y siguieron con lo suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-"Eso me saco por andar escuchando a la gente"- _pensaba Yami mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

_-"Haber Yami quien te manda a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, solo a ti se te ocurre, luego luego te ofendes"-_

Pero iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de por donde caminaba.

_-"Pero no ahí andas de metiche"- _

Sin darse cuenta choca con alguien tumbando todas sus cosas.

-"Oye fíjate"- en un tono tranquilo pero amenazador

-"Lo siento"- agachándose para recoger los libros que le tiro.

-"No te apures Yami, yo no me di cuenta... venia distraída"- ya mas tranquila de ver con quien choco

-"Lo siento, Angela es que no se en que estoy pensando"- ya arriba después de haber terminado.

-"Gracias"- tomando los libros que le daba... Angela era una chica alta, de cabello largo, negro y chino, de ojos café oscuro, tez morena clara, era tranquila y muy alegre, además de ser creativa, era gran amiga de Yami, Yugi y los demás, pero casi como una hermana para Réquiem.

-"No hay de que y perdón"- algo sonrojado por haber chocado con ella.

-"No te apures, después de todo nadie salió herido"- dándole una tierna sonrisa.

_-"Valla no me había dado cuenta de que es bonita"-_

-"Bueno me tengo que ir, la próxima fíjate, quieres"-

-"Si lo haré, adiós"-

Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de pensar lo que paso minutos antes...

-"Te vi eh se nota que le gustaste"-

-"Que cosas dices Requi solo choco conmigo es todo"-

-"Si, pero no viste como te veía era tan tierno"- ella era Réquiem era la mejor amiga de Angela, era alta de cabello negro azulado, ojos azul noche, piel blanca casi pálida, era muy impulsiva, sarcástica y siempre defendía a Angela de los abusivos, casi siempre salía con un moretón o un rasguño al pelearse con los hombres de toda la escuela, tenia la fama de ser Dark, además de ser muy agresiva, pero en realidad era muy sensible y cariñosa.

-"Es casi como tu, cuando ves a Bakura, pones una mirada muy tierna"- riéndose

-"No te burles, graciosa"- volteando para todos lados rogando de que nadie la halla escuchado

-"Ya mujer, vas a ver que un día se te va hacer con el"-

-"Al igual tu un día se te va a hacer con Yami"- ambas bajaron las miradas se voltearon a ver, sonrieron y siguieron con su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día termino normal, pero todos se disponían a ir a su casa antes del anochecer, todos tomaban su rumbo, pero para el tricolor mayor su día termino de forma más interesante.

-"Hey Yami, por que tan pensativo"-

-"Es que me di cuenta de algo que me cambio la tarde"- recordando la sonrisa de Angela, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. _(N/A C: dime si no es lindo cuando se sonroja, A: si lo sé pero quieres continuar Y: déjala de todos modos no esta tan equivocada, C: n.n A: cállate presumido)_

-"Oye Yami nunca había visto que te sonrojaras"- en tono picaron le dijo el rubio.

-"Es cierto, valla te ves tan lindo"- Lo decía en tono burlón Tristán.

-"Ya, no se burlen"- cambiando a un rojo de coraje

-"Y dime quien es la que te hace ver corazoncitos"- tomándolo del cuello Joey, sin darse cuenta que Tea se sonrojaba un poco.

-"No es nadie, ok, ya déjenme en paz"-

Continuaron burlándose de el hasta que llegaron a su destino, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había caído de nuevo en Ciudad Domino, sin mucha diferencia, solo con una, un ser de la oscuridad se infiltraba entre las sombras para no ser captado por nadie, cuidando de que nadie lo captara, en especial ellos a los que a detestado durante mucho tiempo por las atrocidades que han cometifo, se encontraba salvando a la gente para que pudiera tener un tranquilo sueño.

Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: Bien que les pareció

A: corto pero bueno

Y: quien es el que salvo a la actriz

C: a eso es una sorpresa, verán si le atinan al susodicho les prometo ponerlos en mi fic

A: algo así como interactivo

C: exacto, para poderlos meter en la historia pueden ser como "una vampiro o vampiresa" o "un salvado" e incluso "un cazador"

A: lo único que tienen que hacer es darnos en un review: el nombre exacto de el salvador, sus características (del personaje que quieren ser) con nombre, vestimenta, carácter, etc.

Y: si al principio no le atinan conforme pasen los capítulos se los iremos dando en pistas en la historia o en nuestros comentarios, pero tiene que ser antes del capitulo 5 o 6 nosotros se los haremos saber con tiempo

C: Bien comencemos

A: Y esperamos su dudas comentarios, etc.

Y: cuídense y nos vemos luego...

ATTE:

ºCE-AT, AMETZE AND YAMIº

SOBRES Y ZAZ


	3. «« Una Gran Hazaña »»

C: Henos aqui de nuevo

A: Trayendo un nuevo cap

Y: esperando y les guste

C: primero lo primero **Yugioh y todo lo que eso conlleva no nos pertenece personaje distintos a la historia esos si me pertenecen**

A:Ahora si

C, A y Y: Al fic

* * *

**ºAngel De Luciferº **

**ºLucifer's Angelº **

**ºUna Gran Hazañaº **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Behind those eyes lies the trhut and grief**

**Behind those beautiful smiles,**

**I've seen tragedy**

**The flawless skin hides the secrets within**

**Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins**

**Fly away**

**Fly away**

**From the torch of blame**

**The hunt you**

**Lucifers angel**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La noche estaba tranquila, no había señales de los vampiros por ningún lado, estaba comenzando a aburrirse ya que si no tenia acción, no podría dormir tranquilo, y el aburrimiento era demasiado, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que al parecer venían de una fiesta, eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, lo que mas le preocupaba era el trío de vampiros que los vigilaban muy de cerca...

-"Después de todo si tendré un motivo para dormir tranquilo"-

Aquel extraño joven de negro, seguía a aquel grupo muy de cerca, saltando por los techos de las casas para no ser detectado por nadie, con un gran salto llego hasta lo alto de un edificio, es en donde vio que los vampiros estaban a punto de atacar.

Era un carro rojo, en donde se encontraban 3 chicas con sus respectivos novios, todos amontonados y el chico que iba manejando, los otros seis iban eufóricos con la música en alto y bebiendo cerveza, al parecer el que iba manejando era el mas sobrio.

Hasta que el carro se detuvo, al parecer se les había acabado la gasolina, el chico que iba manejando se fijo en el medidor y se dio cuenta de que aun le quedaba medio tanque, eso si era raro, así que salió para fijarse que había pasado, seguido de un segundo chico un poco mas alto que el otro, pero no tuvieron chance de reaccionar, enfrente de ellos habían 3 sujetos mas...

-"Veo que necesitan ayuda"- dijo uno de ellos, un joven de cara pálida y ojos verdes.

-"En realidad no gracias"- dijo el chico que iba manejando un poco nervioso al ver las sonrisas de aquellos 3 extraños, aquel joven se iba haciendo para atrás, al mismo que los otros abansaban hacia ellos.

-"Díganme que se les ofrece"- dijo el chico mas alto

-"En verdad quieren saber que es lo que se nos ofrece"- uno de ellos salto hasta que estuvo atrás de aquel chico, no le dio chance de reaccionar ya que el otro lo sostuvo por enfrente mientras el que lo tenia por atrás le encajaba sus filosos colmillos en el cuello, ahogando un grito desgarrador, el otro chico palideció al ver lo que le hacían al otro, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, mientras una chica al parecer la novia de el primero salía del coche corriendo a donde estaba su novio para ayudarlo, pero el vampiro que faltaba se le acerco, tomándola de la cintura, hinoptizandola, haciendo que esta se desmayara.

Mientras tanto aquel extraño joven corrió lo mas que pudo para alcanzar a aquel trío, hasta donde habían detenido a aquel grupo, en un gran edificio se detuvo y se dejo caer hasta el suelo, al llegar al piso se levanto como si nada y corrió hasta donde estaba aquel grupo, saco su espada y el vampiro que tenia sosteniendo al chico, saco sus filosos colmillos y unas garras enormes se formaban en sus manos, se abalanzo hacia el chico de la espada, pero este lo pudo esquivar con facilidad, así que el otro vampiro lo ataco, este lo esquivo de igual forma, pero recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de aquel extraño joven, un cuarto vampiro apareció pero este tomo a la joven y así como llego desapareció, dándole al tercero la oportunidad de atacar, dejando al joven del carro atónito, intento prender el carro y hasta el tercer intento lo logro arrancando a toda prisa dejando a todos ellos atrás; el tercer vampiro lo tomo por la espalda, obligando a aquel cazador el soltar su espada, el primer vampiro quería atacarlo con sus garras pero aquel misterioso joven se impulso con el vampiro que lo tenia sostenido para golpearlo en la cara, el vampiro al que le pego en la cara aventó la espada mas lejos del joven para que no la alcanzara a agarrar, dejo que sus garras salieran y también quería atacarlo, pero el joven fue mas rápido, aventando al suelo al que lo tenia sostenido, dando varias vueltas hacia atrás alcanzo su espada y le corto la cabeza al que pensaba atacarlo, haciendo que su cuerpo desapareciera, los otros dos lo querían atacar, pero el joven inmovilizo a uno de ellos clavándole un crucifijo de plata en su pecho, inmovilizándolo, sin que se lo pudiera quitar, al que faltaba, le fue mas difícil esquivarlo, pero al final pudo cortarle la cabeza, así permitiendo, el poder sacarle toda la verdad al que quedaba.

-"Dime que es lo que vienen a hacer aquí"-

-"Nunca me sacaras la verdad"- aquel extraño joven tomo el crucifijo encrustado en el pecho del vampiro y le comenzó a dar vueltas.

-"Si no me dices el sufrimiento será mucho mayor así que más te vale que hables ahora"-

-"Agh... esta bien, hablare, hace dos años supimos por una extraña profecía que existía un joven, capaz de acabar con todos nosotros o ser como uno de nosotros... decía que era un joven, común y corriente pero en sus venas corre la sangre de un vampiro, es un híbrido, si lo convertimos en uno de nosotros, nos ayudara no solo a ser gobernantes de la noche si no del día, trayendo lo que siempre quisimos, ser amos de ambos mundos"-

-"¿Y saben quien es?"-

-"No, desde hace dos años... lo hemos estado buscando... pero sin éxito... ya que no podemos oler su sangre, así que solo nos alimentamos"-

-"Por eso aterrorizan a la gente"-

-"Solo nos alimentamos... según eso habrá algo en este joven que hará que lo identifiquemos ya que no podremos oler su sangre... según eso le dicen "Angel de Lucifer"-

Aquel extraño joven le quito el crucifijo logrando que el vampiro pudiera escapar, el extraño joven se acerco al cuerpo sin vida del que mordieron, sus ojos abiertos mostraban terror, pero sin ninguna señal de vida en su interior, estaba muerto, aquel joven le tomo el pulso, se levanto y saco su espada, el joven tirado se levanto de golpe y quiso atacarlo, pero el otro fue mas rápido y de un tajo le corto la cabeza...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las noticias corrían como el agua, para el medio día todo el mundo ya sabia lo que paso en la noche cuando dormían tranquilamente, estaban llenos de alegría y de gozo pues al parecer aquella pesadilla de 2 años estaba por desaparecer.

En la preparatoria Domino no seria lo de menos, los "chismes" estaban a la orden del día y no se podía esperar menos, pero para un grupo de chicos eso no era lo más importante.

En esa hora no había maestro, así que cada quien se puso a hacer lo que quería, algunos chicos dormían en sus mesabancos, otros platicaban, otros mas coqueteaban con las chicas, Kaiba como siempre metido en su laptop, Yugi y Joey jugando un duelo, mientras los demás los veían.

-"Eh estado practicando Yugi y esta vez no me podrás ganar"- Joey tenia su "Dragón del Cráneo Negro" en modo de ataque con tan solo 800 puntos de vida, mientras Yugi solo tenia a la "Maga Oscura" en modo de defensa y 2 cartas mas en modo de defensa pero boca abajo y 600 puntos de vida -"Lo ves Yugi esta vez te voy a ganar"-

Era el turno de Yugi...

-"Saco una carta, sacrifico mis dos monstruos en modo de defensa para convocar al "Mago Oscuro", al cual equipo con mi carta mágica "El Libro de Las Artes Oscuras"(1) bonificando a mis dos magos, subiéndole 500 puntos a cada uno, así que cambio a mi maga a modo de ataque, ataco con mi Mago Oscuro a tu Dragón del Cráneo Negro y con mi Maga Oscura tus puntos de vida llevándose el resto de tus puntos"-

Joey daba de pataleos mientras decía que no era justo, pero después de todo se resigno, mejor dicho se quedo callado ya que un maestro había entrado.

Después de la aburrida clase de Historia _(n/a C: la cual también me aburre_ todos fueron a los vestidores, para ponerse los uniformes deportivos, cuando todos estaban listos el maestro les dijo que jugarían Fútbol(2) así que pidió que los hombres hicieran dos equipos, y las mujeres otros dos, así lo hicieron y como siempre los inseparables amigos se disponían a jugar juntos, el equipo estaba conformado por Joey, Tristán, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, su hermano Bakura, Marik y un chico que también era inseparable Leo. Mientras que en el otro estaba un grupo el cual tenia mala reputación en toda la escuela, por ser vagos, rateros e irrespetuosos, además de que tenían una rivalidad enorme con el otro grupo desde hace muchos años.

Ambos equipos se pusieron en sus lugares, Yami en la portería(3), Yugi y Ryou de defensas, Bakura, Marik y Tristán de Medios y de delanteros Joey y Leo, los del otro equipo ya estaban acomodados y comenzó el juego, ambos se disponían a atacar a los equipos para así ganar, pero lo que no sabían era de que algunas trampas les tenían guardadas el equipo contrario.

Llevaban 15 minutos de juego, las chicas terminaron antes ya que la mayoría de ellas no querían o no podían jugar, o se les pasaba el balón, o se quejaban por las uñas y sus uniformes, el chiste es que mejor lo dejaron por la paz y se dispusieron a ver a los hombres, los cuales jugaban muy bien pero de un modo distinto, el equipo contrario a nuestros compañeros de toda la vida, jugaban sucio, los empujaban, los pateaban, etc... iban 3 a 3 y los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue esta.

El balón se lo había pasado a Leo ya que estaba mas cerca de la portería, se dispuso a llevárselo para así poder anotar un gol mas, pero uno de los del equipo contrario lo empujo con mucha fuerza, llegando hasta el suelo, pero Leo con coraje le puso el pie logrando que el otro cayera para así levantarse y seguirse llevando el balón, pero 2 mas del contrario, le llegaron por atrás empujándolo, dejándolo inmóvil, Joey molesto por lo que vio se abalanzo sobre uno de los que empujaron a Leo, esto prometía ser una batalla campal, pero Bakura y uno de los otros los separaron, permitiendo que esto continuara.

El juego estaba por terminarse, pero no querían que terminara en un empate, así que continuaron jugando hasta que alguien ganara, Yami se estaba convirtiendo en un buen portero y los últimos 5 intentos de gol los paraba sin dificultad, sin darse cuenta la escuela completa veía el juego, en la cancha, en las del alrededor, desde las ventanas de los salones, etc., el líder de aquel grupo se estaba desesperando así que le pidió a dos de sus compinches que inmovilizaran al portero para si no permitir que parara uno de sus goles permitiéndoles ganar, mientras el resto se disponían a distraer al resto del equipo de Yami, así lo hicieron, a Joey, Tristán, Leo y Bakura los inmovilizaron cerca de la media cancha, Ryou, Yugi y Marik cerca del área y los otros dos se dispusieron a inmovilizar a Yami, pero de un modo poco ortodoxo, pero el maestro no dijo nada ya que estaba coqueteando con una maestra, Yami sabia que no le permitirían moverse, ya que ambos lo sostuvieron de los brazos y lo transportaron hacia un costado de la portería, tenia que hacer algo y pronto, ya que el líder de aquellos vagos estaba por llegar a anotar el gol de la victoria, _-"Vamos, piensa, piensa, que puedo hacer"-_ pensaba Yami con desesperación, fue cuando vio el travesaño, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, en ambos chicos se levanto y con sus pies se detuvo en el travesaño, logrando que los otros de la impresión lo soltaran, se soltó y bajo como si nada, espero a que aquel sujeto llegara para arrebatarle el balón y así poner en marcha su segundo plan, al ver que los otros no podían hacer nada para moverse de donde los tenían Yami se las ingenio para no permitir que ganaran, así que le arrebato el balón, corrió hasta la media cancha y desde ahí tiro, logrando el esperado gol.

Todos estaban estupefactos, tanto así que no les salían las palabras, Yami miro a todos lados al ver que estaban tan callados, se sintió extraño ya que todos no dejaban de verlo, en ese momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, pero solo fue un instante ya que un grupo de chicos comenzó a gritar de la emoción, haciendo que el resto de la escuela también lo hiciera, nadie se pregunto como lo hizo, solo se dejaron llevar por la emoción, Leo tenia un ímpetu muy interesante que llego y lo abrazo, mientras celebraba la hazaña de ultimo momento para salvar el juego, a todos nos se les hizo extraño, pero a una chica de ojos café, si...

Al terminar las clases todo el mundo no dejaba de repetir lo que paso en la cancha de fútbol, era algo realmente interesante, pero nadie se quiso preguntar como fue que lo hizo, ya que la satisfacción de verlos ganar era suficiente.

-"Valla amigo no puedo imaginarme como le hiciste pero fue genial"- le decía Leo... el era un chico mas o menos alto, de piel morena, ojos café claro, cabello negro, delgado y lentes, era un chico muy animado, simpático y con mucha energía, a todo lo tomaba como juego, pero cuando tenia que ser serio, lo era.

-"Lo se, pero ni yo mismo se como lo hice, solo lo hice"-

-"Fue realmente bueno"- le decía en un tono alegre Tea

-"Deberías hacerlo de nuevo"- le dijo muy animado Tristán

-"No creo que me vuelva a salir"-

Continuaron platicando de lo mismo hasta que cada quien tomo su rumbo, a excepción de Angela, ella quería hablar con Yami, pero los ánimos nunca le llegaron, fue cuando ella sintió que alguien la observaba, mejor continuo con su rumbo, no haciendo caso a aquella extraña sensación.

Mientras todos tomaban el camino a sus casas, una extraña mujer veía a cada uno de aquellos jóvenes, amigos inseparables, pero se concentro en uno de ellos, el mayor de los tricolor, ya que de su cuello colgaba algo que le llamo la atención, un crucifijo de plata.

-"El momento se acerca"- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

C: bien que les pareció 

A: interesante

Y: que onda con el juego

C: ya veras conforme pasen los caps se irán resolviendo las dudas

A: que loco estuvo

Y: ni que lo digas

C: bueno nos vemos en el otro cap

A: cuídense y nos vemos

(1) Esa carta me la acabo de inventar aunque no se si exista, el chiste es de que así le gane una vez a mi hermano pero no recuerdo el nombre de la verdadera carta que me dio la victoria.

(2) El Fútbol es mi deporte favorito así que quise ponerlo en este cap.

(3) La posición de portero es la que yo juego, (cuando juego) así que por que no poner a mi personaje favorito para que lo jugara también.

Atte:

ºCe-At, Ametze y Yamiº


	4. La Luz Del Destino

Aenor: Pido una disculpa, en mi loca idea crei que este cap si lo habia subido y resultaba que no, por eso el capi 5 no se entiende muy bien, de verdad mil disculpas y espero eso no moleste a nadie, entendere de todos modos si asi pasa, aun asi espero disfruten este cap y si no sirve de mucho bueno creo que tendran que seguir con el ritmo para entender los demas.

De verdad mil disculpas y disfruten este cap

ATTE:

ºAenor Sachielº

* * *

**-Angel ****De**** Lucifer-**

**-Lucifer's**** Angel-**

_**IV. **__**La **__**Luz **__**Del**__** Destino**_

El tiempo seguía corriendo, durante el ultimo mes solo se escuchaban excelentes historias sobre aquel que nadie conocía pero al que todos querían, era su salvador, salvador de una pesadilla que creyeron no terminaría, pero una nueva esperanza los hizo ver su error, en este ultimo mes no había muertes solo como 2 personas, aunque a pesar de todo la gente aun tenia miedo de salir en una ciudad tal vez su joven salvador no podría estar en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo, preocupados por eso evitaban esas salidas.

En la preparatoria domino no era la diferencia, los rumores, los chismes, hasta los malos comentarios, corrían sin parar por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a lo que seria los oídos de un inseparable grupo de amigos el cual tramaba algo.

-"Es tal vez la única oportunidad que tengamos"- decía Joey algo exasperado

-"Tal vez si, pero es peligroso y si no corremos con tanta suerte"- trataba de calmarlo el menor de los tricolor

-"Entonces correrán con una terrible suerte"- decía mientras ponía su pose de todo lo puedo

-"Si es que no sales corriendo del lugar gritando y llorando"- decía con una gran sonrisa Tristan

-"Que es lo que dices, anda no crees que puedo hacerlos pagar por todo"- tomándolo del cuello

-"Mejor me cayo"- un poco azul por que no lo dejaba respirar

-"Tiene mucha razón Yugi, es peligroso y podíamos pagarlo caro"- decía muy preocupada Tea

-"Solo hay que prepararnos adecuadamente y verán como podremos hacerlo"- lo dijo con el ímpetu de siempre Leo

-"De acuerdo pero yo voy sin muchas ganas"- dijo Yugi mirando a su hermano tratando de que esa conversación terminara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de la Ciudad

-"Te enteraste de lo que andan tramando Anggy"- dijo la ojiazul muy contenta

-"Si, Leo me comento y me invito a acompañarlos según eso si somos mas es mejor, y a ti ¿quien te dijo?"-

-"Pues tu quien crees"-

-"Bakura"- haciendo un gesto de afirmación

-"Obvio, el me invito pero mas que nada que lo acompañara a el que al grupo...vamos a ir"-

-"No se, se me hace muy peligroso y si pasa algo, tengo un mal presentimiento"-

-"Anda Angela, no te desanimes"-

-"Aun falta para ese día en ese transcurso te prometo pensarlo"-

-"De acuerdo aunque yo ya estoy mas puesta que un calcetín"- lo dijo con una sonrisa

-"Sabes hay algo que eh estado notando, Yami a estado muy diferente desde que ese joven salvador apareció"-

-"No que no le hachabas el ojo"- mirándola pícaramente

-"Ya Requi, estoy hablando en serio"-

-"Ok, dime que has visto"-

-"El esta como pensativo, distanciado y se nota cansado, recuerdas el juego de la otra vez"-

-"Claro, estuvo genial"-

-"Pues lo que hizo Yami para ganar el partido, es de alguien que a estado entrenado para hacerlo, con agilidad, no se algo raro pasa con el hasta e llegado a pensar que es aquel salvador"-

-"No lo se amiga suena convincente, pero faltan pruebas, que te parece si te ayudo a encontrar mas pistas"-

-"Por eso me encanta que seas mi amiga"-

-"Lo se"- riendo en pose de grandeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer de ese día era mas rojo que de costumbre, eso asustaba a los ciudadanos de ese lugar, así que decidieron terminar sus actividades temprano, en cambio para Angela y su inseparable amiga eso no era de preocuparse, habían pasado la tarde tranquilas y sin temor, pero lo que les deparaba el destino cambiaría su perspectiva de todo.

-"Te digo que si, estoy así de cerca de conquistar a Bakura"-

-"Si conquistar le dices ponerte nerviosa y salir corriendo del lugar sin decirle nada, entonces si"-

-"Mira Angela tu estas igual, mejor cállate"-

-"Pero al menos no estoy alardeando de que casi lo conquisto"-

-"Me caes mal"- haciendo un ligero puchero

Continuaron platicando hasta que se toparon con Bakura, su hermano Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Marick y Leo.

-"Que tal chicos, ¿qué hacen?"- muy tranquila Requi

-"Estabamos platicando de lo que haremos la semana que entra"- dijo con gusto Leo

-"Van a ir verdad"- pregunto Bakura

-"No lo se, me da la impresión de que es peligroso"- dijo indiferente Angela

-"Claro que vamos a ir, estamos ansiosas por que llegue el momento"- la interrumpió recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su amiga

-"Que bien, así seremos mas y menos peligroso"- dijo Yami con mucho gusto en su mirada

-"Aunque creen poder hacerlo, por que tienen que tener mucha valentía"- Tea lo dice con mucha sisaña

-"Tal vez hasta tengamos mas valentía que tu"- contesto Requi matándola con la mirada

Tea estaba apunto de hecharsele encima pero Angela la interrumpió

-"¿Y cuando va a ser?"- algo nerviosa

-"La semana que entra exactamente"- contesto Ryou alegrándose de que impidiera una batalla campal

No era de esperarse, Réquiem y Tea nunca se llevaron, mas aun cuando le dijo darky incomprendida, calificativo que Requi detestaba.

Todos continuaron platicando de lo mismo y otras cosas, hasta que empezaba a oscurecer, todos tomaron su rumbo, Angela pasaría la noche en la casa de su amiga así que iban juntas, iban platicando de Tea hasta que una extraña mujer las intercepto.

-"Tu debes ser Angela, no es así"- con una mirada de misterio

-"Si soy yo, pero como lo sabes"-

-"Yo se muchas cosas que ni te imaginarias, como que ella es tu mejor amiga Réquiem y ambas son inseparables"- lo decía pero ahora con una sonrisa todavía mas misteriosa

-"Eso todo mundo lo sabe, vamonos Anggy"- dirijiendose hacia ella y casi jalándola

Pero esa extraña mujer siguió hablando

-"Todo el mundo sabe también que tienes un primo que es como tu mejor amigo llamado Divano, o tu Angela que tu padre se la pasa de viaje en viaje sin tiempo de visitarlas a ti y a tu madre, pero que eso no te impide el ser feliz"-

Ambas se miraron con asombro son cosas que se habían contado mutuamente, pero que ninguna dijo nada a otra persona.

-"Aun no me creen"-

Regresaron con ella aun guardando su distancia

-"No vengo a hacerles daño, solo quiero que me escuchen"-

-"Primero dinos quien eres"- dijo Angela en un tono serio

-"Soy Iasiris, una gitana de la luna, ella me dio el poder de ver a través de las mentes de las personas y descifrar su futuro, es por eso que estoy aquí"- ellas escuchaban con atención -"Me ha llamado mucho la atención de que tienen un amigo llamado Yami, el cual tiene un destino incierto guardado en su mirada"-

-"Por que lo dices"-

-"Lo eh visto, es la única persona a la que no puedo ver su futuro, no puedo ver con claridad lo que piensa ya que esconde muchas cosas en su mente y en su corazón"-

-"El siempre a sido misterioso, pero eso no tiene nada de malo"- le dijo en tono sarcástico Requi

-"Lo se, pero el es otra cosa y se que ustedes lo han pensado, eh venido a ayudarles para que sepan quien es Yami en realidad"-

-"Se esta haciendo de noche y tenemos que cuidarnos"- dijo Angela un poco indiferente por lo que les estaba diciendo

-"Lo se pero conmigo no les harán nada ya que tengo la protección de la luna llena la cual no a cambiado de estación desde hace dos años, pero eso esta por terminar, todo será como antes, pero para eso deben de pasar muchas cosas"-

-"Como que"-

-"No les puedo decir con exactitud, solo les diré que hay un modo de que todo esto cambie es aquel al que ellos buscan se sacrifique por la persona dueña de su corazón, su lado oscuro cederá sin desaparecer, han visto el crucifijo que cuelga de Yami, investiguen mas sobre el y sabrán a que me refiero, y las dejo ir para que descansen y piensen lo que les eh dicho, y Angela guarda esto te servirá después"- le dio una pequeña estrella de cinco picos plateada, con pequeños rubíes incrustados.

Angela y Requi lo vieron de cerca y cuando voltearon a verla había desaparecido, confundidas continuaron su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban sin mucha novedad, aunque los rumores seguían corriendo por todos los rincones de la ciudad y de las ciudades aledañas, el día que habían decidido realizar su plan para descubrir a el extraño salvador estaba cerca, mientras tanto Angela y Requi se disponían a averiguar sobre ese crucifijo sin éxito, pasaban horas libres en la biblioteca y la ultima semana los maestros la tomaron sin clase ya que días antes un grupo de chicos murieron bajo las garras de los vampiros o al menos eso creían ya que solo se encontraron rastros de sangre y lo que parecían garras de vampiros pero de los cuerpos nada, así que ellas tomaron ese tiempo para la investigación.

-"No hay nada Angela, esto me tiene harta tanto libro sin nada referente a esos vampiros o al crucifijo, se me hace que nos chantajeo"-

-"El chantaje se hace por bienes y ella no nos pidió nada a cambio de su información, tu lo debes de saber con exactitud amiga"- explico Angela logrando sacar una sonrisa de su compañera

-"Tal vez estemos buscando de forma equivocada"-

-"No, vamos bien al menos ya sabemos que este crucifijo esta en esta ciudad desde hace siglos, pero quien lo trajo y por que es lo que nos falta"-

Siguieron buscando hasta que una pila de libros le cayo encima a Requi

-"¿Esta bien?"- en un tono preocupado por su amiga

-"Si, creo, auch, eso me dolió"- se sobo la cabeza, pero antes de levantarse vio una cosa que le llamo la atención

-"Mira ahí esta!!"- emocionada

Angela dirigió la vista a donde le señalo Requi y vio un libro abierto en donde estaba el dibujo de ese crucifijo

Lo tomo en sus manos y después de ayudar a Requi a levantarse se dirigieron a una mesa a leer lo que decía.

-" Y bien es bueno o malo"-

-"No estoy segura"-

-"¿Por que?"-

-"Todo el libro esta escrito en latín, aunque eh aprendido un poco de ese idioma no logro entender unas partes"-

-"De lo que alcanzas a entender que dice"-

-"Dice que este crucifijo perteneció a un guerrero católico de hace 300 años, esconde poderes increíbles, mantiene cerrado un mal o algo así"-

-"Es todo"-

-"No, hay mas"- sin dejar de leer –"Habla de un ritual, un joven que a sus 18 años traerá la paz o el caos, una reencarnación y el regreso de la oscuridad a esta ciudad"-

-"Sigo sin entender"-

-"Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero si lo traduzco todo me llevaría un mes"-

-"Un mes es mucho"- diciendo exasperada

-"Lo se, así que nos iremos por lo mas sencillo, lo que habla de este crucifijo y lo de ese ritual"-

-"Por que el ritual"- algo confundida

-"Por que algo me dice que eso cambiaría todo el rumbo de la historia"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Mañana es el gran día hermano"- decía el menor de los tricolor

-"Lo se, eso no me gusta es una locura"- le contesto su hermano

-"Pero que le vamos a hacer están dispuestos a eso, además quieres que les pase algo malo"-

-"No"- algo molesto –"Es por eso que acepte en ir"-

-"Entonces"-

-"Haremos lo que sea necesario, aunque se que terminara mal"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día estaba lleno de luz, la temporada reclamaba lluvia pero por lo que se veía no iba a llover, la ciudad comenzaba su rutina diaria, así que para ellos no fue la excepción, empezaron a prepararse para la gran salida, aunque algo nerviosos por lo que podía pasar, ese era su miedo, terminar tres metros bajo tierra por la culpa de esos seres.

-"Bien Angela dime que sabes algo, te pasaste toda la noche traduciéndolo y si te das cuenta esta noche vamos a salir a esa "dizque" cacería y necesitas toda tu energía"- decía desesperada la ojiazul dándole la espalda a Angela

-"Yo ando bien, tu eres la que necesita dormir, en toda la noche no pudiste dormir de la emoción, así que no me vengas con tus..."-

-"¿Que?...anda dime Anggy espero tu golpe fuerte"- volteo a verla y noto que ella se le quedo viendo el libro con una gran sonrisa.

-"Lo lograste"-

-"Así es"- en un tono mas que tranquilo

-"Y que dice vamos que dice"- muy emocionada

-"Dice, hace 300 años existió un guerrero católico llamado Van, este tenia un crucifijo de plata llamado "La Luz del Destino", este crucifijo es muy poderoso ya que resguardaba poderes mayas y aztecas, mantenía encerrado el mal mas profundo de un ser humano, a este guerrero se lo dieron por necesidad, ya que era un híbrido, mato a mucha gente así que se dispuso a cazar a estos seres hasta su muerte, peleando con Zadreck, un vampiro inmortal y peligroso, logro vencerlo pero sin saber de que el regresaría cuando el crucifijo fuera encontrado por una gitana de la luna, así que para evitar riesgos, pidió ayuda a los hijos de la luna para que cuando el regresara pudiera reencarnar, logrando así acabar con esa amenaza de una vez por todas, pero su reencarnación seria un híbrido al igual que el, los vampiros encontraron el modo de utilizar a este guerrero a su favor, pero sin éxito, así que lo intentaran de nuevo haciendo un ritual, cuando el joven elegido cumpla 18 años será el portador de ese crucifijo, el decidirá traer la paz o el caos al mundo y el ya sepa de sus dos lados el oscuro y el de la luz"-

-"Tal y como nos dijo Iasiris"-

-"Hay mas, dice que para liberarse de su lado vampirico y hacer que cediera necesitaba la ayuda de su gran amor Aenor, la cual lo regreso a la vida, logrando acabar con ellos para siempre y evitando que se apoderaran de los dos mundos, el del día y el de la noche"-

-"Pero si te fijas no dice nada de quien es su reencarnación"-

-"Si lo dice, mira dice que es alguien igual a el, un híbrido, y portador de ese crucifijo, ya tenia una teoría pero todo esta claro"-

-"En pocas palabras"- con cara de emoción

-"Que el joven salvador es alguien que conocemos"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El momento se acercaba, no se sabia con exactitud que pasaría, los nervios los tenían atónitos, para unos era una emoción inmensa, pero para otros era un mal presentimiento, esta noche cambiaría el rumbo de muchas vidas.

-"No lo se Angela, tu teoría es acertada, pero ¿y si te equivocas?"-

-"La única forma de averiguarlo es esta noche, estaremos juntos y si el sigue con nosotros cuando aparezca entonces no es el y aceptare mi error"-

-"Bien eso tiene sentido"-

Todos se reunirían en el parque de Ciudad Domino, todos venían se podía decir preparados para lo que sea, claro que Joey era el mas exagerado, se cargo collares de ajos, un montón de crucifijos y cosas como esas, al verlos a todos ellos la gente solo bajaba la mirada pensando en que estaban a punto de arriesgar sus vidas, otras mas cobradas por aquellos seres.

-"Bien chicos solo hay que esperar que anochezca, esperar que ellos aparezcan y desenmascarar a ese joven"- decía en tono de liderazgo el joven Yami

-"Yo sigo pensando que es peligroso, ¿y si no podemos detenerlos?"- decía en tono preocupado Angela

-"Estando juntos será difícil de que nos venzan, podemos con ellos, ¿o no?-

-"Tienes mucha razón Marick, nadie puede con nosotros"- reafirmaba el mas pequeño de los albinos.

-"Bien estamos listos, llego la hora de la verdad"- decía con gran animo Bakura

La noche cayo rápido sobre ellos, los nervios los sacaban de quicio, estaban aburridos y desesperados...

-"Tienen mucha sangre fresca aquí y no la aprovechan, vamos que esperan"- decía Bakura en un tono alto, casi desquiciado, mientras los otros lo miraban desde donde se encontraban unos en unas bancas y otros en el suelo sentados.

-"Tranquilízate Bakura, veras cuando los tengas enfrente no los vas a poder enfrentar"- lo decía en un tono tranquilo Yami

-"Cállate princesito tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes"- casi perdiendo los estribos

-"¿Y así como es, te gusta?"- dijo Angela en un tono casi inaudible para los demás, se lo decía a Requi quien la tenia recargada en su hombro

-"Si, dime si no es lindo"- haciendo una cara muy tierna

-"Se parece mucho a ti, tal para cual"- ¬¬

-"Jaja, no me hagas reír con tus sermones, créeme me canso de tu palabrería y más cuando te haces el líder"- seguía replicando Bakura

-"Quieres calmarte Bakura, con esa actitud no llegaras a mucho"- lo decía Yami en un tono más tranquilo, pero casi perdiendo los estribos -"Por que mejor no continuamos despues"-

-"Dime Yami, a que le tienes miedo"- acercándole el rostro –"Acaso tienes miedo de que se enteren de tu pequeño secreto"- esto ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible

-"Si tu lo dices ella también se dará cuenta de tus mentiras, no le conviene ni a ti, ni a mi"-

Bakura se separo de el y se alejo para ya no seguir peleando, se recargo en un árbol cercano sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras los demás miraban algo nerviosos a ambos esperando que en cualquier momento volvieran a pelearse.

-"Sabes Requi, esta es una gran oportunidad para acercártele, anda aprovéchalo"-

-"Esta bien, ojalá y no me arrepienta"-

-"Confía en mi"-

Requi se acerco a platicar con Bakura, mientras los demás se desesperaban, Angela tenia también ganas de acercarse a Yami, pero al parecer no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentos la desesperación y el cansancio se apodero de ellos, se sentaron cerca para brindarse calor entre ellos, mientras la luna les servia de lampara, todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Bakura y Requi, los cuales seguían platicando desde hace mas de una hora...

-"Creo que ese arroz ya se coció"- dijo con una gran sonrisa Ryou, mientras veía a ambos platicar y como Requi le sacaba una carcajada, pero no una casi psicópata como el las hacia, era mas simple, estaba muy feliz de que su hermano estuviera con alguien como ella.

-"Es lo mismo que yo digo"- comento Angela a Ryou ya que ella estaba muy contenta también por su amiga.

Tea puso una mueca de desagrado al ver como todo funcionaba con ellos dos, en su interior quería ser ella y Yami, ya sea por envidia o por lo que sea, eso la desesperaba, fue cuando volteo a ver a Angela, a leguas se le notaba que le gustaba Yami y sentía que era mutuo, ya que Yami no le quitaba la vista de encima, eso la saco de quicio y su pequeña cabecita ideo un maléfico plan.

Para quitarse el sueño comenzaron a reír y a hacer bromas, todos estaban tranquilos hasta que sintieron que alguien los vigilaba, fue cuando todos se reunieron y se prepararon para lo que viniera, el aire se volvió mas frío y tétrico, de repente se escucharon unas risas muy extrañas, casi macabras, sus nervios se volvieron mas notorios y sin pensarlo una jauría de vampiros los rodeo.

-"Llego la hora"- fue lo único que dijo Yami antes de que unos 20 vampiros los rodearan

Todos esos seres los veían con cara de satisfacción, sus caras pálidas y ojos sin vida, muertos.

-"Miren lo que tenemos aquí, una cena con variedad"- dijo uno de ellos mientras se deleitaba

-"Tranquilos, nadie los tocara"- fue cuando un vampiro al parecer el líder apareció entre todos ellos, era alto, piel pálida, cabello negro chino, ojos negros como la noche y sus labios eran rojos como la sangre, vestía una larga gabardina negra con botas del mismo color, a su lado se encontraba una vampiresa con un vestido rojo muy comprometedor que se contrastaba con su pálida piel, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, lacio de color marrón, sus ojos eran azul claro y traía un labial rojo sangre –"Aun"- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que todos aquellos seres se echaran a reír

-"Crees que te tenemos miedo"- dijo Joey en un tono valiente, mientras todos tomaban los crucifijos en sus manos

-"Tontos mortales, se creen tan valientes escondidos tras una tonta fe, creen que con eso me van a detener"- al terminarlo de decir los crucifijos se rompieron en pedazos haciéndolos inservibles por lo que ahora ellos se sentían mas desprotegido que al principio.

-"Adoro el olor a miedo correr por sus venas"- dijo la vampiresa mientras se relamía los labios y abrazaba comprometedoramente al lider.

-"Díganme"- mirándolos a todos fijamente en especial a las mujeres -"¿Quien caza a quien?"-

Los vampiros se les echaron encima, todos corrieron para no ser alcanzados, se dispersaron para salvar sus vidas y en un par de segundos varios se perdieron de vista, Requi y Angela corrían juntas, fue cuando dos vampiros las rodearon y el líder se les acerco.

-"Pero que bellas damas, me satisfaceria mucho poder probar su sangre"- Angela y Requi hacían todo lo posible para no verlo a los ojos, fue cuando Requi saco una pequeña botella y se las hecho a los vampiros, los tres se taparon el rostro por lo que alcanzaron a correr.

-"Ahora me han hecho enfurecer"- mientras su rostro se reconstruía

Los demás seguían corriendo salvando sus vidas, varios eran rodeados pero lograban escaparse, Tea alcanzo a Requi y a Angela, pero con horror vio como uno de ellos voló por encima de ellas y les impidió el paso, cambiaron el curso cuando las alcanzo el líder de igual modo que el anterior, lograron escaparse de el pero un vampiro mas estaba justo detrás de ellas, fue cuando Tea puso en marcha su plan, le puso el pie a Angela para que cayera, Requi se iba a regresar por ella pero Tea la jaloneo para que siguieran corriendo, el vampiro se le hecho encima, Angela sentía que era el fin y solo cerro sus ojos para esperar el golpe, y...algo lo detuvo.

El vampiro inmóvil estaba justo al lado suyo con una flecha atravesada en su espalda, Angela miro en dirección a donde ese ser las persiguió y lo que vio la dejo pasmada, era el extraño joven empuñando un arco, sonrío y corrió para acabar con el resto.

-"Angela, ¿estas bien?"- decía muy preocupada Requi

-"Si estoy bien"- fue cuando reacciono –"Tenemos que saber quien es"- y corrió por donde se había ido aquel que la había salvado"-

Ryou, Marick y Bakura fueron rodeados por 5 vampiros en una pared, creyeron que era el fin pero un liquido extraño comenzó a quemar a los seres y una espada atravesó a varios y a otros les cortaba la cabeza, al acabar con ellos corrió a salvar el resto y lo mas seguro es de que sobraran unos 12 vampiros en todo el parque, Bakura se aseguro de que todos estuvieran bien, en especial su hermano y corrieron para reunirse con el resto; en otro lado Joey, Tristan y Leo juntaron sus espaldas mientras el miedo los embargaba y el resto de los vampiros los rodeaba.

-"Bien amigo Tris, creo que es el fin, amigos fue un gusto conocerlos"-

-"Lo mismo digo Joey"- decía casi llorando Tristan

-"Chicos gracias por aceptarme como soy"- decía muy nostálgico Leo

-"No te apures chico, para eso son los amigos"- decía Joey para calmarlo

Estaban a punto de atacarlos, pero fue cuando algo les llamo la atención, era un extraño olor, era casi a perfume, fue cuando voltearon a ver que ese olor venia de aquel extraño joven, fue cuando lo atacaron entre todos, al lugar de los hechos llego Ryou, Bakura, Marick, Angela, Requi y Tea, vieron como ese extraño joven peleaba contra todos ellos; con una gran agilidad acababa con todos ellos sin un solo rasguño, cuando termino con todos, el líder y la vampiresa llegaron por atrás tomando a Angela y a Tea como sus rehenes, fue cuando el extraño se percato y se acerco a todos ellos, mientras el resto se quitaban de su camino.

-"Angela"- grito Requi desesperada –"Déjala maldito"-

-"Dime una cosa extraño, como un mortal como tu puede acabar con toda una jauría de mis maravillosos vampiros y sin un solo rasguño"- pero no hubo respuesta –"Sabes me desespera tratar con gente que no se presenta, dime como quieres que nos arreglemos"-

-"Suelta a las chicas y te dejare ir en paz"- su voz era algo ronca, pero melodiosa y Requi noto algo familiar en el.

-"A mi no me sirven tus amenazas, anda por que no me dices quien eres y las dejo ir"- no hubo respuesta, pero sin que se dieran cuenta tomo su arco con la mano izquierda

-"De que me sirve decirte quien soy, además a ti no te sirve"-

-"Claro que si me sirve, al menos ya tendría el nombre de mi próxima víctima, me has puesto en jaque pero te aseguro que tu serás mío"-

-"Ya lo veremos"- fue cuando disparo su arco justo en el brazo, dándole el chance a Angela de escapar, pero la vampiresa del coraje mordió a Tea, a la vista de todos, horrorizados al ver como los ojos de Tea se quedaban sin vida, el líder corrió hacia Angela, pero aquel joven fue mas rápido, le dio otro mas en el brazo, todos corrieron para salvarse, el líder le hizo una señal a la vampiresa, la cual desapareció llevándose con ella a Tea, el líder se quito las flechas con dolor y se aventó hacia Angela, pero se interpuso el extraño deteniéndolo con su espada para que no lo lastimara, logrando que sus manos quedaran quemadas por la plata de su hoja, antes de que la lastimara.

-"!!Corre!!, ¡!Sálvate!!"- Angela corrió hacia donde todos se resguardaban y aquel joven empuño su espada en la mano izquierda, el vampiro lo ataco logrando safarle la espada, el corrió hacia ella pero el líder lo sostuvo del cuello, dejándole un pequeño recuerdo a el extraño, le rasguño su mejilla izquierda.

-"Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo"- al mismo tiempo que probaba su sangre.

Lo soltó y desapareció, aquel extraño joven fue por su espada antes de que ellos se acercaran y desapareció. Para Angela todas las piezas comenzaban a tomar forma, pero para todos era una gran tristeza habían perdido a una amiga y todo por una prueba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos se reunieron en la casa de Joey, estaban desconcertados, en shock, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, habían perdido a una de ellos y eso les dolía.

-"No puedo creer que haya pasado"- decía Joey en tono muy serio

-"Sabíamos que algo así podía pasar, pero nunca creí que seria ella"- dijo Ryou en un tono triste

-"Esto es lo que nos ganamos al querer jugar un juego para grandes"- decía Bakura en tono indiferente

-"Que no lo ves Bakura"- Tristan lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, mientras el resto mira estupefactos –"acabamos de perder a Tea, nosotros pudimos haber muerto"-

-"Lo se, pero no es para que te enojes conmigo, todos somos responsables al querer saber quien era el que nos salvo esta noche"-

-"Yo creo que lo mejor es decirles a sus padres lo que paso"- decía tranquila Angela

-"Y mañana todo mundo va a saber la gran tontería que hicimos"- dijo muy trastornado Marick

-"¿Oigan y Yugi y Yami?"- pregunto Requi.

En eso sonó el teléfono.

-"Bueno"-

_-"Que bueno que me contestas Joey, estaba preocupado"-_

-"Que no venias con nosotros"-

_-"Cuando todos nos separamos Yugi y yo nos refugiamos en una iglesia cercana, con mucho cuidado llegamos a la casa y eh estado llamándote desde entonces"-_

-"Lo bueno es que ambos están bien"-

_-"Y ustedes están bien"-_

-"No..."- hizo una breve pausa –"Perdimos a Tea, esos malditos se la llevaron, la mataron"- mientras apretaba los puños

_-"No puede ser"-_

-"Por mas que ese extraño joven lo intento, no pudo salvarnos a todos, mañana te explico bien los detalles"-

-"_De acuerdo, cuídense y nos vemos mañana"-_

-"Igual ustedes, adiós"-

-"Que paso Yami"-

-"Fue mi culpa, lo se, pero hice lo mejor que pude"- decía Yami con un tono lleno de culpa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noticia de lo que sucedió anoche corrió por todos los rincones del mundo, todos sabían de la imprudencia de esos chicos y el cómo habían arriesgado sus vidas, sabían lo que había pasado con Tea y en la escuela no los dejaban de señalar.

-"Saben creí que nos admirarían, pero al parecer nos odian"- decía en tono bajo Joey

-"Lo se, no dejan de quitarnos la vista de encima"- dijo Tristán al mismo nivel

-"Que me miran, Que tengo monos en la cara o que"- decía Bakura arriba del mesabanco volteando a ver a todos, mientras Ryou trataba de bajarlo

-"Eso es lo que me gano por juntarme con ustedes"- decía ya abajo y más tranquilo

.:Mientras en otro lado del salón:.

-"Requi, te lo dije era el"- se lo decía Angela a su amiga muy entusiasmada

-"Ellos se resguardaron en una iglesia, que no los oíste, es obvio que no salieron para no ser atacados, mientras nosotros tratábamos de salvar nuestras vidas, me suena a un poco egoísta"-

-"No Requi, es el, hubo algo que me hizo reconocerlo cuando me salvo"-

-"Aunque no lo quiera admitir, la voz de ese chico se me hizo muy familiar"-

En ese momento entro el resto del grupo, acompañados del director, hace días cerraron la escuela por el ataque a estudiantes, pero ese día la volvieron a abrir, lo que no sabían era una terrible noticia.

-"Temo ser el portador de malas noticias, como todos saben una de nuestras mas brillantes alumnas murió a manos de esos seres, teniendo como únicos testigos a sus amigos"- en eso todas las miradas del salón se dirigieron al pequeño grupo –"Hace días hablamos con el consejo escolar y nos permitió la apertura de nuestra institución, pero los hechos recientes crearon una oleada de pánico entre los padres, por lo que por decisión unánime la escuela será cerrada indefinidamente"- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, en parte eran como unas largas vacaciones, pero en otra era por la muerte de una mas, el director se retiro sin decir mas y los muchachos tuvieron que tomar sus cosas y partir a sus respectivos hogares, lo que no les justaba al grupo conformado por Yami y Yugi eran las miradas fulminantes por parte de sus compañeros.

.:En el parque:.

-"Bien, era de esperarse, es difícil ser héroe de la noche a la mañana"- decía Joey un poco desanimado

-"En parte esta bien ya no correremos peligro al salir tarde de la escuela"- decía muy tranquilo Tristán

-"El problema es el como nos mira la gente y que perdimos a Tea"- decía Yugi muy desanimado

Todos guardaron silencio ante el comentario de su pequeño amigo, hasta que...

-"Solo quiero saber una cosa, sirvió de algo todo esto"- decía con una cara seria Leo, lo cual lo hacia ver raro ya que el era el que siempre ponía una sonrisa.

-"Pues..."-

Todos se pusieron a pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, arrancando escalofríos y uno que otro suspiro.

-"El joven extraño es zurdo"- dijo muy seguro Ryou

-"¿Por que lo dices?"- comento Bakura

-"Por que ayer ese joven sostuvo su espada y el arco con la mano izquierda, esas armas son muy nobles y se deben de sujetar bien así que el es zurdo"- reafirmando Ryou

-"Pero hay cientos de personas zurdas en esta ciudad como saber cual de todos es"- Algo desanimada Requi

-"Pero solo una debe de tener esa agilidad para hacer las cosas, recuerden acaba con una docena de ellos en un rato"- con el ímpetu de siempre Leo

-"Pero quien puede ser capaz de eso, no son suficientes pistas y ni loco vuelvo a salir en la noche, es un suicidio"- decía tranquilo Yami

Cuando Angela volteo a verlo noto que en su mejilla izquierda trae una pequeña bandita, se le quedo viendo un instante y recordó el rasguño que le hizo ese vampiro, todas las ideas se juntaron, ahora estaba mas segura que nunca, le dio un codazo a su amiga para que se fijara y ella al notarlo también se aseguro de lo que ya era mas claro...Yami era el joven salvador...


	5. Lo Odio Lo Detesto y Me Duele

Aenor: Por fin despues de desaparecerme durante tanto tiempo regrese.

Sachiel: Que milagro yo pense que te habias muerto.

Aenor: ¬¬"

Yami: Ya no peleen mejor por que no presentan la historia.

Aenor: n.n solo por que tu lo dices.

Sachiel: -.-

Aenor: (viendolo de lejos con mirada asesina) Estoy esperando que digas el disclaimer.

Sachiel: Todo yo: **Yugioh no le pertenece a esta niña es de un japonesito de nombre raro que no recuerdo, como no le pertenece tiene crisis de identidad.**

Aenor: Ahora si ya sacaste boleto (Se le hecha encima y lo comienza a golpear)

Yami: n.nU Al fic.

* * *

_**- Angel De Lucifer -  
**_

_**- Lucifer's Angel -**_**  
**

_**V.**__**- Lo Odio Lo Detesto y Me Duele -  
**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Yami y sus amigos arriesgaron sus vidas para saber quien era el joven salvador, aquel que de la nada apareció para salvar a esta ciudad de los amos de la noche, hace dos semanas Tea murió en manos de esos seres, ante la vista atónita de todos sus amigos, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada, desde ese entonces las sospechas que Angela y Requi tenían fueron descubiertas, estaban en lo correcto, por fin habían descubierto quien era el, era uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora sobre sus hombros cargaban el secreto mas grande del mundo.

Debido a los ataques frecuentes, la gente realmente asustada marcho a los lugares aledaños, por miedo a ser los siguientes, mientras que otros tantos esperaban asustados, sin poder hacer nada, después de esa noche los vampiros dejaron de atacar a la gente, en las noches no había ningún alma viva o muerta rondando las calles, algo había cambiado, debido a eso el joven salvador ya no tenia acción en las noches cosa que le preocupaba demasiado, sabia que tramaban algo pero no sabia que, y eso no era una buena señal.

Nadie sabia lo que pasaba, pero algo era seguro, sea lo que fuere a suceder seria algo realmente malo.

-"No se si lo han notado, pero ya no se ah dicho nada de esos vampiros"- muy seguro de si Joey.

-"Será por que ya no han atacado a nadie"- continuo muy tranquilo Tristán.

-"Eso es muy extraño, las cosas cambiaron demasiado desde que ese joven salvador vino aquí para ayudarnos"- dijo muy tranquila Angela, recordando cosas pasadas.

-"Tal vez estén tramando algo que puede hacernos mucho daño"- decía dando un gran bostezo Bakura.

-"Si es así entonces será el fin de todos"- dijo con desanimo Yugi -"Nunca han sido de fiar y su desaparición quiere decir que esperan el momento oportuno para atacar y acabar con todo"-

-"Si es el fin para todos nosotros, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo"- dijo como siempre Leo, al mismo tiempo que recibía las miradas fulminantes de parte de sus compañeros –"Solo era una pequeña broma"- al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Algo se traen entre manos, algo malo"- decía muy tranquilo Ryou.

-"Tal vez no solo incluya a esta ciudad, tal vez a todo el mundo"- decía indiferente Requi

-"Sea cual sea el caso, es quizá el fin de todo"- decía con la vista hacia el piso Yami, mientras Angela notaba que aquel Yami sonriente y con un brillo especial no era el que estaba parado ahí, era alguien distinto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"No has notado muy diferente a Yami"- le decía Angela a su amiga mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, aquellos paseos que siempre hacían solo ellas dos.

-"La verdad si, se siente realmente culpable desde esa noche"-

-"Pobre, si le pudiéramos decir que sabemos su secreto tal vez se desahogaría y lo haríamos sentir mejor"-

-"¿Lo haríamos, quimo Sabih?, se te nota mucho el que quieres lanzarte a sus brazos y poder consolarlo"-

-"No juegues Requi esto es enserio"-

-"Y mi comentario también, por que no se lo dices Angela, quien sabe tal vez el también siente algo por ti"-

-"No, se nota que le gustaba Tea, si no por que se comporta de ese modo, por que esta así"- agrego algo desesperada.

-"No estas pensando bien las cosas"- perdiendo los estribos por el anterior comentario –"Por favor, durante meses no te quita la vista de encima, trata de verte cuando puede, choca "sin querer" contigo y te platica durante mucho tiempo cosas de el, mas claro ni el agua, solo tal vez cree que no hizo bien su trabajo, desde que el llego casi no había muertes, es como en un trabajo si fallas te decaes pero aun así te levantas, te decaes cuando fallas en algo que te apasiona y te gusta"-

-"Tal vez tengas razón, es solo que no quiero ilusionarme, me gusta demasiado como para que en un momento todo se valla por la basura"-

-"Ay amiga"- dando un ultimo suspiro a modo de resignación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Yugi voy a salir un momento, cuando llegue mamá le avisas, por favor"-

-"¿A donde vas a ir?, no me digas que..."-

-"Si voy con Angela, como no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para vernos...quiero verla y pues...bueno tu sabes, necesito estar con ella"-

-"Yami, díselo"- poniendo una cara de obvio sabiendo el por que de su insistencia.

-"No"- continuo con desgano –"Si me rechaza no aguantaría la desilusión"-

-"Díselo, tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti, además con que excusa vas a llegar, "te extrañaba", "quería verte", es obvio que se va a dar cuenta, mejor ahórrate las excusas y díselo"-

-"Lo pensare, me voy"-

-"Regresa pronto quieres"- mientras ponía cara de resignación.

-"Lo haré"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami iba pensando el como se lo iba a decir, si se la encontraba en la calle tal vez seria mas sencillo, aunque, teniéndola enfrente no le saldrían las palabras, el verla lo hacia temblar algo que era imposible, se enfrenta a monstruos temibles y no le quitan el sueño en cambio ella, lo que sentía por ella le daba noches enteras de insomnio, lo había absorbido por completo.

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que delante de el había un gran alboroto, reacciono de golpe notando que toda la gente estaba reunida viendo con asombro algo, Yami se acerco llevado por la curiosidad, lo que vio hizo que la sangre se le helara.

Había un gran mensaje escrito con sangre en una pared, eso era lo que llamaba la atención de la gente, nadie sabia con exactitud quien y por que lo habían puesto.

Un par de muchachos que miraban la escena fueron los primeros en hablar.

-"Valla quien haría esto"-

-"Quien sabe pero es aterrador"-

–"Ya no es necesario que te escondas, sabemos quien eres, te dicen Angel De Lucifer¿a que se refería?"-

-"No se pero se oye genial"-

Yami al oírlos ya que su mente creía que estaba soñando, su piel palideció y cientos de recuerdos rondaron su mente, comenzó a correr, pero no en dirección a la casa de Angela, esta vez tomo otro rumbo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Noticias de ultima hora"- decía un conductor interrumpiendo el programa favorito de Joey, el cual lo estaba viendo en la casa de Yugi –"Extraños mensajes rondan la ciudad, las paredes de la ciudad contienen palabras llenas de sangre, en cada una de las paredes se encuentra escrito este mensaje "Ya no es necesario que te escondas, sabemos quien eres, te dicen Angel De Lucifer"- en ese momento Yugi palideció

-"Para eso interrumpen mi programa"-

-"Silencio Joey"- tratando de escuchar lo que decían

-"Fuentes extra oficiales nos dicen que es así a como le llaman al joven salvador que desde hace meses a protegido la paz de esta ciudad, nuestro reportero Robert Nolasco nos tiene la historia"-

-"Gracias Graciela, estos extraños mensajes han estado pintadas con sangre en todas las paredes de la ciudad, al parecer es de alguien que ya sabe quien es el extraño joven salvador y el modo en que le llaman, hicimos un _vox populi_ entre las personas curiosas y esto fue lo que nos dijeron"-

Salió un joven de no mas de 17 años –"Pues que buen modo de decirle a aquel que nos a ayudado ¿no?, es un buen apodo de ahora en adelante así le llamare"-

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de por que ese apodo?"-

-"Yo creo que a de ser por que el es un vampiro también, pero uno de los buenos, solo se venga de ellos y bueno ellos son como el diablo, pero el para todos nosotros es un ángel"-

Después tomo a una mujer con un niño en brazos.

-"Yo creo que deberíamos de llamarle así ya que nadie le había puesto un nombre a este héroe y pues todo héroe necesita un nombre"-

-"Todas las personas están de acuerdo en que deberíamos de llamarle "Angel de Lucifer" a este chico es mas que nada por que es un Angel que nos salvo acabando con los hijos de Satanás, este es mi reporte"-

-"La verdad es un buen nombre no lo crees Yugi"-

Pero Yugi ya estaba marcando un teléfono, con su cara asustada y pálida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su celular sonaba, pero no podía contestar, estaba nervioso y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su destino cosa que lo ponía aun mas nervioso.

Llego a un hogar cómodo y confortable, tenia un aura muy especial lleno de paz y tranquilidad, se respiraba un ambiente puro, pero el en ese momento no lo sentía, tenia una mezcla de emociones sin poderse controlar, cosa que lo sacaba de quicio.

-"Hola Yami tiempo sin verte, bueno no fue mucho cierto, que carita, creo que necesitas dormir"- con una gran sonrisa.

-"No estoy de humor Leo¿viste los mensajes en las paredes?"- tomando aire pero aun con su cara pálida.

-"Claro ese es mi trabajo, además en todas las noticias lo han estado publicando"-

-"¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!"-

Mientras caminaba y lo dirigía a un sofá-"Si, según eso una fuente extraoficial, es así a como le llaman al salvador de todos y al parecer la gente esta entusiasmada con eso, tanto así que ese es el modo en el que te llamaran, por así decirlo"- cambiando su semblante alegre por uno mas serio.

-"Dime por favor que tu no eres esa fuente"-

-"Yo jure sobre la tumba de mi padre que no diría nada sobre todo esto y tu bien sabes que cumplo lo que digo"-

-"Entonces quien fue, por que bien sabes que detesto ese sobrenombre"-

-"Lo se, dame unas 3 horas para investigarte quien es, pero para eso necesito que te tranquilices"- perdiendo los estribos con la mirada de desesperación de Yami.

-"Lo haré"- respirando profundamente –"Solo encuéntralo"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Valla que las noticias corren rápido ahora hasta turistas tenemos"- decía con su humor de siempre Requi, mientras veía a la gente pasar el nuevo chisme.

-"No se por que, siento que ese nombre no debe de aparecer"- decía pensativa Angela.

-"¿Por qué pondrían esos mensajes?"-

-"No tengo la menor idea, pero no creo que sea por buenas gentes, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo vas con Bakura?"-

-"A pues, bien, mas o menos...no se"-

-"No se, esas palabras no están en tu vocabulario, dime que te pasa amiga"-

-"Es que no se, siento que Bakura me esconde algo, algo que no quiere que sepa, es raro, como si a la vez quiere que me de cuenta y a la vez no"-

-"Pues que raro, lo bueno es de que ya te estas acercando mas a el, quien sabe tal vez de repente se te declare"-

Ese comentario le subió el animo y la hizo sentir mejor, mientras Angela le mostraba una sonrisa, por dentro algo la hacia sentir diferente, como si ya supiera que es lo que le escondía Bakura a Requi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Bien Yami aquí te tengo la información"-

-"Y que me tienes"-

-"Pues no sé si sean buenas o malas noticias, resulta ser que de los pocos cazadores que conocen el secreto de tu familia uno lo a divulgado, a pesar de mantenerlo muy bien guardado esa información se filtro, es un cazador que conoce tu secreto, fue quien dio la información sobre esos mensajes, lo que no entiendo es que se los dijo hace unos 3 días atrás, como esperando a que salieran los mensajes, como si ya supiera quien los iba a poner"- hizo una pausa viendo el rostro de preocupación de Yami –"Pero eso no es todo, este chico lleva desaparecido una semana y nadie sabe de el, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra"-

-"¿Tienes el nombre de ese chico?"-

-"Si su nombre es Drake"-

-"¿Drake?...me suena"- se puso a buscar en su memoria y...–"¡¡¡Ya se quien es!!! Era el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, un famoso cazador que conoció también a mi abuelo, este Drake, no llego a ser muy bueno en las misiones, por eso su padre molesto por como era lo regreso a Italia, de donde el es, no sin antes jurarle que llegaría a ser un fuerte guerrero, pero al morir su padre no se lo pudo mostrar lo que lo frustro demasiado, cuando a mi me nombraron jefe de una misión, tanto fue su coraje que juro venganza contra mi aunque el me caía muy bien y nunca le hice daño"-

-"Valla eso si que es bueno, entonces tal vez este chico..."-

-"Tal vez ya sea un vampiro"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al irse de la casa de Leo toda la información le daba vueltas por la cabeza, tal vez este chico había puesto los mensajes, pero lo peor era que si es cómplice de los vampiros entonces ellos ya saben quien es el, eso ponía en peligro no solo a el si no a todos lo que lo rodean, poniéndolo aun mas nervioso, quito esa idea de su cabeza y continuo caminando a su casa debido a lo tarde que era no tuvo tiempo de hacer sus planes, por lo que caminaba resignado hacia su casa.

La noche caía de nuevo en la ciudad, apresuro su paso ya que esta noche tenia que estar mas vigilante de todos los que quiere, ya que si su teoría era cierta llegaría lastimando a su familia, a sus amigos, a ella.

Al entrar por la puerta se quedo estupefacto, se sorprendió demasiado al ver una figura junto a su madre, era su padre.

Su cabeza no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, después de tanto tiempo de espera, estaba ahí, mas recuerdos rondaron su cabeza, por lo que cerro la puerta con fuerza esperando de que fuera un sueño, un mal sueño.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- con una cara seria pero una mirada que mataba.

-"Tanto tiempo sin vernos y así es como me recibes"- tenia el mismo rostro y la mirada seria, era un hombre fuerte y joven, apenas oscilaba por los 38 años pero parecía de unos 25, los mismos ojos violetas de Yami, la piel morena, la altura y su complexión delgada, no había cambiado mucho, aunque Yami no recordaba bien su rostro, ya que casi no lo veía.

-"Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Tu padre vino a visitarnos, que no te da gusto verlo"- decía Legna muy tranquila.

-"¿Gusto?, si desde hace meses que no sabemos nada de el y nada mas de repente se aparece"-

-"Es por eso que debería darte gusto"- lo interrumpió Marck.

-"Te apuesto a que no vino a visitarnos mamá, de seguro apareció por otra cosa"-

-"Yami..."- decía Legna algo preocupada, conocía el carácter de ambos cuando estaban juntos, era un remolino de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

-"Siempre has sido muy perceptivo Yami, por eso eh estado muy orgulloso de ti...aunque no lo creas"-

-"En serio, pues que lastima nunca lo demostraste"-

-"Yami...basta"- decía Legna preocupada pensando en lo que sus comentarios pudieran llegar a tener.

-"Cierto nunca te lo demostré pero eso no quiere decir que no lo siento"- su mirada era fría y algo perturbadora, no demostraba nada...ningún sentimiento.

-"Para que has venido no creo que haya sido a decirme eso o si"-

-"Pues no...a lo que eh venido es a ver como has progresado...aunque se nota que tu fama se extendió rápido¿no es así?"-

-"Sabes bien que no busco fama"-

-"¿No?...pues eso parece"- su tono era sarcástico, se sentó en un sofá sin perder contacto visual con el.

-"Yo no busco fama, solo busco la extinción de esos seres"-

-"Esos seres nunca se extinguirán y bien lo sabes"-

-"Lo se, pero eso no significa que no tenga que acabar con ellos...mas aun cuando tratan de lastimarnos a todos"-

-"Veo que lo lograron"- señalando el rasguño en su mejilla -"Yami llevo años en esto y estas arriesgando mas de lo que arriesgabas al principio...por eso este lugar ya no es seguro ni para ti, ni para tu madre, ni para tu hermano"- En ese momento Yugi ya se encontraba al pie de la escalera, Marck se levanto con la misma postura, una en la que demostraba superioridad –"Yami, no les va a quedar de otra mas que irse de aquí"-

Esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a los tres...

-"¿Irnos?, estas loco"- decía Yami aun impresionado pero perdiendo los estribos.

-"Si irse, si ellos te encuentran será el fin de todos nosotros no puedo arriesgarlos a algo peor, algo que por cierto tu hiciste"-

-"¿Que yo hice? Que querías que hiciera, quedarme cruzado de brazos cuando veía como esas personas morían, teniendo los recuerdos para ayudarlos y quedarme nada mas viendo"- decía Yami con la mirada perdida, su voz se quebraba y alta por lo que le decía.

-"Yo se que siempre has sido muy noble, queriendo cuidar a los demás, pero esto es diferente, es peligroso es peor aun, es muy distinto a todo lo que hemos pasado, no queda de otra mas que huir"- tratando de igualar el nivel de voz que Yami había alcanzado.

-"Por favor al huir es como dejar plantado que ellos ganaron, me encontraran como lo han estado haciendo desde que era pequeño, huyendo en vez de enfrentarlos, dime papa en ¿todos estos años en cuantas ciudades hemos estado?...no, no iré, pase lo que pase no me iré...es una tontería no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo daño"-

-"Yami tu has creado mucho daño por tu incompetencia entiende tu no debes de permanecer aquí, mucho menos al lado de tu madre y tu hermano, los pones en peligro, tenias que arruinar el escondite y lo mejor es escapar de nuevo"-

-"ESE A SIDO TU PROBLEMA, PENSAR POR LOS DEMAS, HACERNOS CREER QUE LO MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS ES LO QUE DICES, YA SE TE OLVIDARON TODOS LOS MALOS RATOS QUE NOS HICISTE PASAR, NO SOLO A MI, A MI MADRE A MI HERMANO, CREES QUE LO HACES POR NUESTRO BIEN Y NOS HACES TANTO DAÑO"- gritaba perdiendo los estribos, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

-"YAMI, ERES MALO Y DECADENTE, AUN NO SABES LO QUE ES BUENO Y LO QUE ES MALO PARA TI, TE CREES TENER LA RAZON, TE CREES QUE LO QUE HACES ES TA BIEN, PERO AUN NO TIENES LA MADUREZ, PARECES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO"-

-"QUE SOY MALO, QUE SOY DECADENTE, QUE NO EH MADURADO...BUENO AL MENOS YO NO MATE A MI PADRE"-

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió caer hasta el suelo mientras se sostenía la mejilla...Marck le había soltado una bofetada por lo que había dicho, fue con tanta fuerza que lo hizo perder el equilibrio...Yami había abierto una herida que en toda la vida de Marck nunca había cicatrizado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-._FLASH BACK_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico apuesto de escasos 16 años corría entre las empedradas calles de Londres, traía desgajada una gabardina blanca sucia, con rastros de sangre seca, su piel estaba demacrada, mostraba el cansancio y la falta de sol, también mostraba los estragos de el polvo, de la sangre seca que había salido de su cuerpo.

Corría y se escondía entre los callejones para que nadie notara su presencia, traía en las manos algo, algo que protegía incluso con su vida misma, era un trapo sucio y lleno de sangre, era algo largo pero que lo sostenía bien para que no se le escapara de las manos, le faltaba poco, estaba cansado se notaba en su respiración agitada, llegando a su destino lo que traía en las manos y su vida estarían a salvo.

A lo lejos se veían las torres de una majestuosa Catedral, respiro aliviado al saber que en pocos minutos llegaría a su destino, pero aun con la extraña sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba, tomando con mas fuerza lo que llevaba en las manos corrió los escasos metros que lo separaban de el lugar en el que por fin estaría seguro.

Empujo con fuerza las grandes puertas de roble, entro a la misma velocidad a la que iba, se detuvo en seco al llegar casi al altar, se arrodillo en su pierna izquierda y se persigno, en ese momento mas de 10 señores con trajes de negro se le acercaron, un señor con túnica negra y una banda a la cintura roja se le acerco junto a otro que traía una gabardina negra, y en su cinturón una espada.

-"Veo que la conseguiste hijo, te felicito"- dijo el hombre de gabardina.

-"Gracias padre, fue difícil, pero aquí esta"-

Tomo lo que llevaba en sus manos y lo descubrió, era una espada de plata, con filigrana de oro en el mango, en donde llevaba incrustaciones de rubí y zafiro.

-"Perfecto, con esto acabaremos con el para siempre"- dijo el otro hombre el que era el sacerdote.

-"Así es...aunque quisiera que la revisaran bien...mientras tanto por que no descansas hijo esta misión te a deber agotado demasiado"- mientras les daba la espada al sacerdote y abrazaba a su hijo por los hombros, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Claro que si papa"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente el sol salio por el horizonte mientras las nubes grises lo opacaban, se levanto temprano y salio al extenso jardín a disfrutar de el aire limpio y el brillante sol, algo que desde hace tiempo no sentía sobre su rostro, tenia la cara limpia, sus labios y su piel estaban tomando un color natural, las heridas que tenia estaban sanando, se sentía bien consigo mismo ya que había cumplido su cometido y no solo eso sabia que su padre lo felicitaría, sabia que estaría orgulloso de el.

Un joven casi de la misma edad, apuesto y con carácter sencillo, se acerco a el ya que el día anterior no tuvo la oportunidad de felicitarlo.

-"Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, creí que no regresarías"- dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi lo asfixia.

-"Ya ves que si no fue tan difícil después de todo"-

-"Pero cuéntame todo, con detalle"-

-"Para que, ahora deseo descansar, ya será en otro momento"-disfrutando la increíble vista que tenia en frente de el.

-"Esta bien Marck, pero me la debes eh?"- haciendo un ligero puchero.

-"Ya sabes que si Lars, solo quiero pasar un buen tiempo tranquilo"-

Siguió disfrutando de la vista, del sol, del viento, hasta que ajetreos en los pasillos de la catedral, sacerdotes yendo y viniendo lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones...algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba su padre con el sacerdote de la noche anterior, tenían una platica algo acalorada, solo se escuchaba el grito de ambos por la desesperación, Marck se escondió en un pilar mientras trataba de escuchar lo que decían...

-"Dijiste que el la encontraría Antuan"-

-"El no tiene la culpa de nada, tal vez nos hicieron creer lo contrario, además los únicos culpables seriamos nosotros ya que le dijimos donde se encontraría esa arma"-

-"Ahora tal vez venga por nosotros, lo mejor es irnos de aquí y pronto, si no todo acabara"-

El sacerdote partió, Antuan el padre de Marck se quedo pensando hasta que...

-"Se que estas ahí Marck...sal"- sin mirar el pilar.

Se demoro un poco y bajo la mirada, Antuan lo miro con ternura y le tomo la barbilla, para ser un jovencito en ocasiones se comportaba como un niño.

-"Veras Marck...no es para nada tu culpa es la nuestra por no haber hecho las cosas bien...ahora lo importante es que las cosas marchen a nuestro favor por eso debemos irnos"-

-"Esa espada era falsa por eso están molestos...debí darme cuenta antes de tomarla así no me hubieran perseguido, yo anoche lo sentí, sentí que me seguían y aun así no hice nada"-

-"Te lo repito no fue tu culpa, además como sabrías que era autentica, dime que hubieras hecho para evitarlo"-

Marck se quedo callado, una idea empezaba a surcar su cabeza.

-"Tranquilo nada pasara solo ayúdame esta vez a que todo salga bien quieres"-

Asintió levemente y lo vio partir.

_-"Tengo que recuperarla"-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La noche cayo rápido sobre ellos, estaban quemando papeles al parecer sin importancia mientras guardaban otros mas, encerraban en grandes cofres muchas pertenencias, los cazadores que eran varios de mayor edad se reunieron en lo que era un salón iluminado solo por velas, alrededor había cientos de armas de todos los tamaños y formas, espadas, arcos, botellas con extraños líquidos, pistolas, etc., el olor adentro era dulce y a la vez salado, todos hablaban en tono alto como peleándose entre si mientras que jóvenes de escasos 14 a 17 años escuchaban desde afuera...la verdad es que la Catedral solo era una fachada para esconder una imponente en donde cientos de cazadores entrenaban a sus hijos para que en un futuro fueran cazadores de monstruos, entre los que se encontraban escuchando estaba Marck que era el mas grande de todos, escuchaban con atención hasta que alguien con una voz mas alta hablo.

-"Silencio...es la única forma de recuperarla...no podemos arriesgar a nuestros hijos en misiones absurdas...es obvio que lo que querían era encontrarnos, bien, no me parecería raro que ellos en estos momentos estuvieran por llegar"-

Los niños mas pequeños se asustaron por lo que dijo Antuan mientras el resto les tapan la boca para que no los descubrieran, pero en sus miradas también había miedo.

-"Se que es una mala idea pero si es verdad que esa dichosa espada la tiene el, bueno, no nos queda mas que ir por ella, eso o arriesgar las vidas de nuestros hijos"-

Seguido de esto se escucharon murmullos entre los presentes.

-"Tienes razón Antuan"- dijo un hombre con una voz algo ronca -"Hay que pelear, conseguir esa espada y acabar con el para siempre"-

Todos murmuraron un si.

-"¿Y donde se supone que esta?"- dijo uno mas que su voz sonaba mas joven.

-"Esta bajo su protección, el único lugar que sabemos muy bien que es su guarida la nombrada "Isla Maldita"-

Todos enmudecieron el solo escuchar ese nombre los hacia sentir mal.

-"¿Cuando vamos por ella?"- dijo alguien mas.

-"Saldremos al atardecer, así que preparen todo, no se olviden por que lo hacemos, para proteger nuestros hijos"-

Antuan quería mucho a los niños en especial a los mas pequeños, los quería como si fueran un gran tesoro, después de todo si sus padres morían en alguna misión ellos seguirían el legado, acabar con todos aquellos que odian a los humanos.

Marck al escuchar el lugar, la idea que se le había ocurrido termino de tomar forma...no le fallaría a su papa esta vez, no se equivocaría, iría de contrabando si era posible pero recuperaría esa espada...la verdadera espada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al amanecer todos los sacerdotes tomaron rumbo hacia el tren con todos los niños y ayudantes rumbo a Francia, tenían en donde se localizaba una fortaleza mas pequeña pero con mas seguridad que en la que se encontraban, el viaje era largo pero aun así el tren estaba protegido contra monstruos y podían viajar bien hasta llegar a su destino en donde el resto de los cazadores los esperaban.

Los padres se despidieron de sus hijos prometiéndoles que regresaría con ellos y los verían en Francia, Antuan se despidió de su hijo prometiéndole que regresaría para terminarlo de entrenar, después de un rato melancólico, cada uno de ellos tomo sus cosas y subieron a sus caballos, todos seguirían a Antuan, el cual no se dio cuenta que Marck los seguía de cerca.

Después de hora y media de ir a caballo, llegaron hasta un puerto donde un barco los esperaba, cada uno tomo sus cosas, sus caras eran como si estuvieran en un funeral, sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, el solo hecho de ir a la dichosa isla ya era demasiado, pero también incluía el hecho de enfrentarse a el, el único ser indestructible, inmortal y sobre todo vampiro...Zadreck.

Al cabo de 2 horas de viaje el barco desembarco en la pequeña isla en el que se podía ver la espesa niebla y la falta de naturaleza, así como el barco llego, se fue, mientras que los cazadores se preparaban en caso de que algún ser se atreviera a atacarlos. Nadie se percato de que alguien mas se encontraba ahí, se había escabullido entre ellos, esperando el momento oportuno para ir por aquella milenaria espada y así acabar con aquellos seres.

La noche les cayo de golpe la bruma se había vuelto espesa, se veía mas cerca aquel castillo, la tensión era insoportable, ya que se sentían vigilados, sus nervios estaban hechos pomada, se les hacia muy raro que ningún monstruo los atacara, era algo que no les gustaba, pero justo cuando creían que nadie los iba a atacar cientos de hombres lobos los rodearon, estaban en posición de ataque, solo esperaban ordenes, ordenes de aquel ser tan despiadado y sanguinario...

-"Debería de agradecerte Antuan de no haber sido por ti nunca los hubiera sacado de su guarida"- decía mientras en una nube de polvo aparecía enfrente de todos los cazadores aquel hombre de tez pálida, ojos negros y labios de sangre -"Dime algo que me tiene intrigado¿te sirvió la espada que le dimos al inútil de tu hijo?"-

-"Sabias muy bien nuestros planes, querías que mi hijo te guiara hasta nuestra guarida, eres despreciable"- su voz denotaba una ira contenida.

-"Hay por favor, me ofendes, crees que sin su ayuda y la tuya claro esta, nunca los hubiera encontrado, vamos es mas divertido cuando peleamos que permanecer escondidos, además, creíste que se la pondría tan fácil, llevarse lo único que puede matarme"-

-"No, creo que no, te subestime, lastima que será por ultima, vez"-mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-"De eso puedes estar seguro"-lanzando hacia el.

La pelea comenzó, los hombres lobos atacaban a los cazadores, solo se escuchaban gritos de hombres, el estruendo de armas y el choque de dos espadas, la espada de Antuan y Zadreck, Marck que estaba cerca de la pelea de su padre, trato de ver el modo de poder entrar al castillo y sacar aquella espada, pero cambio de parecer al ver que la espada la tenia Zadreck en su poder, peleando contra su padre, eso no era nada bueno, ya que si llegaba a matarlo sobre el y sobre su descendencia caería una maldición, si Zadreck moría al filo de esa espada quien le diera muerte seria el amo de todas aquellas criaturas, pero a cambio se convertiría en un vampiro inmortal, cualquiera que fuera el caso era una mala idea.

Seguían peleando mientras las bestias desaparecían bajo el poder de los cazadores y otros mas corrían la misma suerte, mientras tanto Marck se acerco a su padre y detuvo un golpe que bien pudo haberlo matado.

-"Marck¿que haces?"- pregunto Antuan algo extrañado.

-"Trato de salvar tu vida"-

-"Valla, así que aquí esta el inútil del hijo, que lindo encuentro"- decía con un tono sarcástico Zadreck.

Dándole un golpe en el rostro lo lanza muy lejos, para continuar peleando con Antuan mientras el descarga su ira por lo que le hizo a su hijo, mientras tanto la lluvia comenzó a caer y nadie lo había notado, ni Marck hasta que se vio sucio por el lodo blando en el que cayo, se levanto furioso, ni las gotas de agua que le limpiaron un poco la cara calmaban ese fuego en su interior de acabar con el para siempre y por fin vivir tranquilo, así que tomando su arco con fuerza disparo al corazón de Zadreck, sabia que no podría matarlo, pero le daría tiempo para hacerse de la espada.

Disparo y tomo con fuerza su espada de plata, mientras que Zadreck se retorcía de dolor tratando de quitarse la flecha que se clavo en su pecho, aprovechando eso con otro golpe certero le corto la mano que sostenía la espada y cayo con un ruido sordo, la tomo con fuerza y estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando Zadreck le dio un golpe que lo lanzo lejos, debido al golpe cayo lejos de ahí, se recupero al instante busco la espada con la visión nublada, la encontró, la tomo con fuerza, miro como la mano se reconstruía al mismo tiempo que su cara de dolor desaparecía, se abalanzo hacia el de nuevo, pero sin éxito, solo lo apartaba con certeros golpes, Antuan empezó a atacarlo, tomándolo desarmado, pero el con un rápido movimiento tomo la espada de Marck, mientras el pensaba que hacer, no se le ocurría nada mas.

Fue cuando lo sintió.

En su interior crecía una fuerza extraña, que lo envolvía, era como fuego en la sangre, le daba una energía, una fuerza extraordinaria, como si algo dentro de el quisiera escapar, así que empuño la espada y con un grito salio a atacarlo, Antuan estaba a su lado atacándolo mientras se defendía de sus ataques, Zadreck esbozo una sonrisa maléfica, con un golpe certero lo desarmo, lo tomo del cuello con fuerza y lo puso entre el y su hijo, Marck no pudo detener el golpe, lo atravesó.

Abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía creerlo, soltó la espada, como si le quemara las manos, no pudo hacer nada, Zadreck se carcajeaba por lo que había logrado, murmuro unas palabras, que para Marck fueron imposibles de escuchar, haciendo a un lado a su padre el cual aun respiraba y luchaba por su vida le dijo.

-"Ah caído sobre ti y tus descendientes una maldición, en la que la inmortalidad se hará presente, en la que solo yo le quitare la vida o el me la quite a mi, en donde no importa lo que pase, nada, ni nadie quitara de su sangre el ser vampiro y humano a la vez, no será rey de las bestias por que aun sigo vivo, solo será un ser que no es de este mundo, un ser que me dará la vida eterna o el fin de mis días"-

Dicho esto desapareció lanzando una gran carcajada, haciendo que el resto de las bestias hicieran lo mismo, Antuan cayo al suelo boca arriba haciendo que la espada se clavara mas, Marck se arrodillo ante el casi inerte cuerpo de su padre...

-"Pe...perdóname"- mientras gruesas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas las cuales se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

Antuan se saco la espada y se la puso en la mano a Marck, le sonrió y cerro sus ojos dejando así de existir, Marck solo lo abrazo y lloro inconsolablemente...

Desde entonces no hay un solo día, que no se odie por haber hecho algo que no debía.

-.-.-.-.-.-._FIN FLASH BACK_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marck lo miraba con nostalgia y coraje juntos, le dolía que su hijo se portara de ese modo con el, lo amaba, pero no podía demostrárselo.

Mientras tanto Yami se incorporaba tocándose la mejilla.

-"Después de todo no somos tan diferentes"- diciendo esto corrió hacia arriba pasando por Yugi el cual lo siguió.

Marck en cambio se dio la vuelta, se dejo caer en un sillón, tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras Legna se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami cerro la puerta con odio haciendo que ese ruido resonara por toda la casa, cerro con seguro, dio varias vueltas por todo el cuarto, respirando agitadamente, se sentía sofocado, el coraje y el dolor lo carcomían poco a poco, se sentó en su cama, no duro mucho y fue hacia su armario, saco un vaina en donde guardaba su espada, la desenvaino y la tomo con ambas manos, la admiro, era realmente hermosa, de plata con filigrana de oro en el mango e incrustaciones de rubí y zafiro...era la espada que le dio muerte a su abuelo y la culpable de la maldición que lo aquejaba, según lo que le dijo su padre cuando se la dio es de que era llamada "La Espada Celestial", perteneció a un guerrero hace 300 años, pero que fue maldecida al igual que su dueño, aquel que fuera atravesado, cualquier mortal, toda su descendencia serian "híbridos" pero era la única arma con el poder suficiente para matar a Zadreck...tenia que encontrarlo y así Marck, su padre se sentiría por primera vez orgulloso de el.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Yami?, ábreme hermano"-

-"Déjame solo"- decía lo mas calmado que podía pero con dolor en su voz.

-"No vallas a cometer una estupidez, mira se que papa es extraño y todo lo que quieras pero lo hace por nuestro bien... abre por favor"-

Yami le quito el seguro y lo dejo pasar, Yugi vio la espada en la cama y regreso la vista a Yami, le dolió mucho ver el golpe fresco de su padre en su rostro.

-"¿Que piensas hacer?"-

-"Acabar con todo esto, estoy harto de tener que esconderme por lo que soy, de que esos seres anden rondando, estoy harto..."- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse -"Estoy harto de que mi papa me trate así"-

-"Yami..."-fue lo único que dijo antes de que las lagrimas de su hermano comenzaran a brotar, a Yugi no le gustaba verlo así, mas que nada por que es cuando reacciona de forma desesperada.

-"Me voy Yugi, así no me llevara y podré acabar con lo que empecé"- mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-"¿Te has vuelto loco?"-

-"No, creo que estoy mas cuerdo que en cualquier otro momento, si me quedo aquí nos llevara, si eso llega a pasar yo no podré acabar con ese ser, el que me puso en esto, el culpable de todo, no, no puedo, simple y sencillamente tengo que acabar ahora"-

-"¿Y a donde iras?"-

-"Si me juras no decirle ni a mi madre"-

-"Pero Yami…"-

-"¡Júralo!"-

-"Esta bien"- bajando la mirada resignado.

-"Voy con Angela"-

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿Que???!!!"-

-"Tengo la extraña sensación de que ella puede ayudarme...solo me llevare mis armas y mi celular pero solo para que tu me hables si hay una emergencia¿de acuerdo?"-

-"De acuerdo, aunque no me siento a gusto con esto"-

-"Por eso te adoro hermano, eres el único que puede hacerme ver las cosas cuando me equivoco"-

-"Que lastima que nunca me hagas caso"-

-"Cuídate y a mama también"- le dio un abrazo y se fue por la ventana.

Yugi miro y vio como corría por sobre los techos.

-"Mucha suerte hermano...la vas a necesitar"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Así que esta noche tampoco viene"-

-"No Angela ya sabes como es tu padre, no piensa salir de noche, así que llegara mañana en la tarde"-

-"Que lastima quería verlo"-

-"Lo se hija lo siento"- la mujer se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Angela se sumía en sus pensamientos alguien llamo a la puerta.

-"Yo voy mama"-

Se levanto de un brinco y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa era...

-"¡¡¿Yami¿Que haces aquí?"- diciendo en voz baja.

-"Necesito tu ayuda"-

Angela vio la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros y se imagino que tipo de ayuda necesitaba, pero su madre era especial con los chicos así que, lo paso y a empujones lo dirigió a las escaleras que daban de frente a la puerta.

-"¿Quien era hija?"-

-"Era uno de esas gentes que hablan del fin del mundo y cosas de esas"-

-"No es cierto"- dijo Yami en un murmullo.

-"Shh, tu solo sube y cállate"- contestando en un murmullo -"Voy a estar en mi cuarto"- gritándole a su madre.

-"Esta bien hija"-

Ambos subieron y lo paso a su cuarto.

-"Por que no le dijiste la verdad"-

-"Es algo especial con estas cosas, muy a fuerzas deja pasar a Requi y al parecer tu estas metido en una gran bronca, dime ¿que pasa?"-

-"Tuve que irme de mi casa, mi padre quiere llevarme lejos"- volteo su rostro y Angela en ese momento noto que su labio estaba roto y tenia sangre que al parecer se había secado.

-"¡Te golpeo!"- sonó mas a afirmación que a pregunta.

-"Me lo merecía"- dijo bajando la mirada y tratando de detener sus lagrimas.

Angela entendió por fin por que siempre su mirada era distante, escondía el gran dolor que su padre le causaba.

-"Nadie se merece ser golpeado"- mientras lo tomaba con delicadeza del brazo y lo sentaba en la orilla de la cama -"¿Por que te golpeo?"-

-"Quería…llevarme lejos, lejos de mi vida"- se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a contarle cosas que nunca le hubiera contado a nadie, ella le inspiraba mucha confianza -"Me dijo que era la única forma de estar...resguardados de el peligro, nos peleamos a palabras y le recordé que por su culpa mi abuelo murió, se molesto y me dio una bofetada, descargo toda su ira resguardada en mi...me lo merecía"- dejo de mirarla a los ojos, le dolía demasiado, como para demostrárselo.

-"Abriste una herida, me eh de imaginar"- tomo de su tocador un poco de algodón y de un buró tomo alcohol -"Déjame curarte"-

-"No, no es necesario en serio, solo quería que me dieras hospedaje por una noche, después veré a donde ir"-

-"No te apures por eso puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, puedo convencer a mama de que me deje, después de todo no se molestaría si necesitas mi ayuda, pero ¿Por que escapaste de tu casa?, no creo que sea por que te quieren llevar, después de todo a de ser hasta que todo esto acabe"-

-"¿Es que?"- no sabia si decirle o no -"Lo que pasa es...es una historia muy larga"- Angela se acerco a el para curarle la herida, el tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, quería decírselo pero, le daba miedo que con eso la pusiera en peligro.

Angela vio como se quedaba pensando, creyó que era el momento de revelarle uno de sus secretos, el único que no era de ella si no de el.

-"Yami"- volteo a verla -"Se que no puedes decirme por miedo, pero no te apures, se por lo que estas pasando"- volteo a verlo ahora su mirada era de confusión, bajo la mirada solo un instante -"Veras...es algo difícil de explicar, pero Requi y yo estuvimos investigando, dimos con que...bueno...nos dimos cuenta de tu secreto"- volteo a verlo de nuevo y ahora lo vio que su mirada era de terror -"Se quien eres Yami, eres aquel joven que salva a la gente, el que nos salvo aquella noche, aquel del que todo mundo habla"-

Para ese momento lo estaba mirando fijamente, Yami no perdió contacto en ningún momento, solo se le quedo viendo, serio, sin decir palabra alguna.

Angela se puso nerviosa tenia que decírselo, pero era su mirada, el que la mirara fijamente le hacia temblar, la hacia sentir diferente.

-"Creo que es por eso que te fuiste, quieres acabar lo que empezaste"-

Yami solo sonrió, esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, la miro y casi en un murmullo, solo para que ella lo escuchara le dijo.

-"Me quitaste un peso de encima"-

Lo miro con extrañeza, se perdió en sus ojos violetas, había terminado de curarle la herida de su labio, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba sentada al lado de el, sentía su calor, se dejo llevar, se perdió en su mirada, esa que parecía que veía su alma; el le acaricio el rostro, le gusta verla así, perderse en sus ojos cafés, aquellos que expresaban una ternura y a la vez una valentía, se sentía extraño, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía su calor, se acerco lentamente a ella, podía sentir su aliento junto al de el, como se confundían, estaban a escasos centímetros y termino por quitar la distancia, sus labios se juntaron, empezó con un beso tierno lleno de calidez, conforme paso el tiempo se volvió mas apasionado, en donde expresaban la ansiedad que sentían por estar juntos, se separaron por un momento, se miraron fijamente, se sentían también el uno cerca del otro, se sentían completos, no les faltaba nada, sus problemas, sus dolores, todo había desaparecido, afuera no había nada, solo eran ellos, se perdieron en las miradas de ambos.

Pero los miedos los embargaron.

Yami temía por su seguridad, debido a sus grandes problemas, tenia miedo de que llegaran a el por medio de ella, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ángela se puso a pensar en todo lo que paso tratando de descubrir quien era ese salvador, ese ángel caído del cielo, al mismo tiempo que descubría que era el único que la había conquistado, con su mirada con su sonrisa y se pregunto que pasaría después, si llegaba lastimado después de acabar con ellos, si lo mataban, no quiso pensarlo así que solo se lanzo a sus brazos.

Yami se sorprendió demasiado por esa acción, lo tenía abrazado como si lo fuera a perder, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, el solo la abrazo con fuerza al momento que ella sollozaba, no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que hablo.

-"Tengo miedo….miedo a perderte"-

Comprendió lo que pasaba y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-"No tienes por que, nada pasara, te prometo que protegeré tu vida y la mía, nadie nos separara, nadie nos hará daño, además nunca permitiría que te lastimaran"-

Lo miro a los ojos, aun tenia lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, el se las limpio con el dorso de su mano.

-"Mi apuración no es yo si no tu, si te llegan a hacer algo yo…"-

-"Eso jamás pasara, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, de acuerdo, tu solo tranquilízate, quieres"-

Lo miro de nuevo, era raro pero creía en sus palabras, le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mano y ella recordó algo.

-"Debes de tener hambre, te traeré algo de comer¿de acuerdo? espérame aquí y por favor no hagas ruido"-

-"Claro no hay problema, pero hay algo mas que quiero decirte"-

-"Que cosa"-

-"Durante mucho tiempo quise decirte lo que sentía, pero nunca tuve el valor, tenia miedo a tu rechazo, pero ahora quiero que lo sepas, te quiero mucho Ángela, mas que nada en mi vida"-

Ángela esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-"Yo también te quiero mucho y no te lo dije por tus mismas razones"-

Ambos se agarraron a reír, ahora mas que nunca se dieron cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-"Ahora vuelvo"-

El solo le respondió con un beso.

* * *

Aenor: (con un rasguño en la cara) Se que es corto pero en el proximo estara mas largo, es solo que don este no me deja inspirarme 

Sachiel: (Sacudiendose la tierra) La culpa de todo es yo, y tu que te la pasas de floja todo el tiempo.

Aenor: No le hagan caso a mi protector a veces se pasa de lindo

Sachiel: Gracias yo tambien te quiero -.-

Yami: Estuvo bonito para ser corto.

Aenor: (cambiando su cara a una de niña docil) Verdad que si, tu si me entiendes por eso te quiero.

Yami: n.n

Sachiel: ¬¬

Aenor: Esperamos sus reviews con todo lo que se les ocurra, pero no sean tan duros.

Sachiel: SI, que le hagan ver en que se equivoca

Yami: u.u

Aenor: Prometo actualizar pronto

Sachiel: Cuantas veces eh oido eso.

Aenor: No se dime tu Xd

Yami: n.nUuU

Sachiel: ¬¬

Aenor: Como sea nos vemos luego cuidense mucho y adiu.

Yami: Nos vemos

atte:;:

ºAenor, Sachiel y Yamiº


	6. Reviviendo El Pasado

Aenor: Ya se que suena trillado, que no iba a tardar mucho, pero no me maten.

Sachiel: Te dije cuantas veces eh oido eso.

Aenor:Segun se no ayudaste mucho,es mas te la pasaste dormido

Sachiel: mucho ayuda el que no estorba.

Aenor: Ahora si verdad

Yami: Ya no peleen mejor continuen

Aenor: como les iba diciendo, este cap es uno de mis favoritos aqui sale un personaje que aunque casi no es nombrado fue una de los que disfrute crear.

Sachiel: Te habla la egocentrica.

Yami: en eso tiene razon

Aenor: TT.TT ya no me respetan

Yami: yo digo el disclaimer: **Yugioh no le pertenece a Aenor Sachiel es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, solo lo utiliza para un rato de diversion.**

Aenor:tu lo haces sonar tan facil, pero algun dia n.n

Sachiel: Mejor vallamos al fic.

* * *

**ANGEL****DE****LUCIFER**

**LUCIFER'S****ANGEL**

_**VI. Reviviendo El Pasado**_

La noche siguió su curso, Angela y Yami se pasaron gran parte de la noche platicando cosas de sus vidas, los momentos felices que habían pasado antes de conocerse, Yami evitaba a toda costa contarle todo lo que sufrió, aunque sabia que no podía esconderlo para siempre.

La mañana dio paso a el sol opacado por las nubes, el viento se torno frió y tétrico, la gente sabia que no era una buena señal, pero aun así seguía con sus vidas, aunque cada vez quedaba menos gente, solo quedaban aquellos que por mas que quisieran no podrían irse o aun tenían fe...aun creían en el que habían llamado "Ángel de Lucifer"

En la casa de Angela las cosas no eran tan complicadas, ya que su mamá después de pegar el grito en el cielo, acepto gustosa el darle hospedaje a Yami, asegurándole para que se sintiera mejor que seria por poco tiempo.

Requi y Angela ese día se reunieron mientras Yami hacia algo importante, contándole todo lo que paso en la noche y sintiéndose seguras de que enfrente de el podían hablar sobre ese secreto tan importante que Yami tenia.

-"Anoche, no pude darle detalles, mas que nada por que se veía mal"-

-"¿Pero que fue lo que paso?, por que decidió escapar"-

-"Me dijo que se peleo con su papa tenia mucho tiempo de no verlo, además ambos no se han llevado muy bien que digamos, Yami no lo quiere y al parecer a él tampoco"-

-"Que clase de padre trata a sus hijos así"-

-"No es maltrato, con lo poco que me dijo me di cuenta de que es algo así como descargar lo que siente en su hijo, pero Yami le esta agarrando mucho rencor, eso a la larga puede causar mucho daño y...no quiero ni imaginarme lo que es capaz de hacer"-

-"Pues quien sabe amiga, es difícil averiguarlo, ya vez, siempre se esconde todo y no dice nada"-

En ese momento encontraron a Yami y a Bakura hablando, pero no amistosamente, desde tiempo atrás siempre se peleaban, tenían sus diferencias, pero eran buenos amigos.

-"Entiende Bakura, yo no sabia nada de esto"-

-"Mientes, sabias muy bien que esto iba a pasar, ahora no solo tu secreto se rebelo se rebelara el mió también"-

-"El problema es que eso no nos llevara a nada bueno, lo mejor es que se lo digas de no ser así lo averiguara a su modo y será peor para ti"-

-"No quiero ponerla en peligro, tu bien sabes lo que todo eso conlleva, si le digo sabrán que ella lo sabe"-

-"Lo se Bakura, pero que quieres que haga, ambas lo saben, lo mejor es que sepan la historia completa, si no buscaran otro modo y puede ser incluso mas peligroso, te lo digo por tu bien"-

-"Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan descuidado, no cometeré el mismo error"- dijo al borde de la histeria.

-"Pero que terco eres"-

-"Escúchame bien principito, se lo diré, pero mas te vale que tus garritas no se inmiscuyan en esto, date cuenta que el tiempo estipulado se acerca, tu eres el que corre mas peligro que nadie, no solo las ponemos en peligro, todo el mundo lo esta, es mas que nada tu culpa todo lo que esta pasando"-

Yami lo tomo con fuerza de las solapas de su camisa, irradiaba ira por los ojos, a Bakura esto lo tomo por sorpresa, Angela y Requi llegaron corriendo a detenerlos antes de que algo mas sucediera.

-"¿Que pasa aquí?, suéltalo Yami"- tomándolo Angela del brazo.

Yami lo soltó llevándose una mano a sus ojos, como tratando de calmar un dolor, mientras Bakura se acomodaba la camisa.

-"No pasa nada solo hablábamos, aunque a veces se me van las palabras"- mirando a Yami con algo de miedo, ya que nunca lo había visto así.

-"Si, solo hablábamos, pero a veces tengo que darle a entender ciertas cosas a Bakura"- ya mas calmado y recuperando su mirada original.

-"Al menos no termino mal"- mas relajada Requi al ver como Yami se calmaba.

-"Por que no vamos a tomar algo, Requi, necesito hablar contigo"- agrego Bakura tomándola del brazo mientras aun veía a Yami extrañado.

-"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Angela, Yami"-

-"Que les valla bien"- dijo Angela, cuando se habían ido se dirigió a Yami -"Por que te peleaste con Bakura y por que te miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma"-

-"Es solo que tiene que decirle algo a Requi y lo estaba obligando, dijo algo que me molesto y nunca reacciono de ese modo, por eso se saco de onda"-

-"Estas seguro"- mirándolo con cara extraña.

-"Que gano yo con mentirte"- le tomo la mano delicadamente y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-"Creo que nada"- algo resignada.

Yami se quedo un rato pensando, algo que ella no paso desapercibido, se dio cuenta de que si andaba con ella debía de contarle todo lo que pasa en su vida, incluyendo lo que ya paso.

-"Aun hay cosas que debo contarte sobre mi y mi pasado"- bajando un poco su mirada y tornándose mas serio.

-"Pues tenemos todo el día, por que no caminamos y me cuentas"-

La tarde estaba tranquila ambos habían caminado hacia el parque en completo silencio, Yami no sabia ni siquiera por donde empezar, en cambio Angela pensaba que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, mientras tanto se quedo viendo a los niños jugar, mientras los padres los vigilaban de cerca, Yami al cabo de un rato hizo lo mismo, eso le izo pensar que nunca había estado así con su familia, le dolía, a pesar de todo quería a su padre pero llegaba a pensar que el no lo quería, agacho la mirada sin que Angela se diera cuenta, mientras ella pensaba que si la leyenda era cierta y Yami caía en manos de ese vampiro esos niños no volverían a reír como en ese momento.

-"Sabes Yami, ¿Qué crees que pase si fallas?"-

No esperaba esa pregunta, se dirigió a ella a la defensiva.

-"No fallare, pase lo que pase no lo haré"-

-"¿Por qué de repente estas a la defensiva?, no eres así siempre, al parecer son con cosas especificas, no entiendo tu actitud, ayúdame a entenderte"-

Era el momento oportuno y no lo desperdiciaría.

-"Has pensado alguna vez que el mundo se vuelve contra ti y tu con lo único que tienes que defenderte es con tu carácter"- la volteo a mirar con su cara confundida –"Era lo que me decía mi padre desde que era pequeño, "No hay espacio para los débiles de corazón, todo el que quiera herirte debe de sufrir las consecuencias", jamás olvidare esas palabras, ya que el modo en el que las aprendí fueron las mas horribles que pude imaginarme"-

-"A que te refieres"- lo tomo del brazo para que se sentaran en una banca.

Suspiro un poco para mirar hacia un punto inexistente, después continuo.

-"Desde antes de nacer mi destino estaba marcado a cosas grandes, a mi madre se lo hicieron saber de que yo marcaría el rumbo de mucha gente, pero no lo entendió hasta que nací"-

-"Mi hermano y yo fuimos prematuros, pero Yugi nació sano y yo no, creían que no duraría mucho y al principio todos lo creyeron así, menos mi mamá, ella se esforzó para mantenerme vivo, me cuidaba mucho, pero nada, no cambiaba, me contó que normalmente cuando un niño nace llora, esa fue la diferencia conmigo y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, aparte de que nací muy pálido como si ya estuviera muerto, mi mama al verme así se le rompía el corazón, de las muchas veces que se la pasaba conmigo me hablo, dice que abrí mis ojos, tomo en sus manos este crucifijo"- lo tomo en sus manos –"Se pincho por accidente, por el olor de la sangre se volvieron de un color rojizo"- Ángela se sorprendió ante esas palabras –"Recordó lo que le habían dicho sobre mi y entendió, no era como cualquiera, en mi interior vivía otro ser mucho mas fuerte que yo, no humano, algo que por desgracia no puedo controlar, algo que se hace fuerte con mi enojo, mi coraje, mis miedos, fue por eso que llevo este crucifijo conmigo a donde sea ya que si me lo llego a quitar acabaría conmigo y con todos a mi alrededor, debido a eso mi madre me lo puso por instinto y como un milagro sané"-

Volvió a suspirar, estaba llegando a la parte más dolorosa de su vida.

-"Conforme iba creciendo mi padre se dio cuenta de que era diferente al resto, recordando a cada momento lo que mi madre le había dicho y la maldición que cayo sobre el"-

-"¿De que maldición hablas?"-

-"Cuando mi padre era joven se convirtió en cazador por deseos de mi abuelo, al parecer lo llevo a una congregación en Londres que se encargaba de entrenar a niños para cazar monstruos, a la edad de 18 los mandaban a su primera misión solos, a mi padre lo mandaron a que buscara la Espada Demoni, creo que fue por que habían descubierto el modo de matar a Zadreck, si lo lograban la destrucción que estaba causando terminaría, pero no fue así, la Espada que llevo era falsa era un modo para localizar a esa congregación, solo los adultos fueron a encarar a Zadreck mientras a los niños los mandaron a Francia, mi padre se les unió sin que se dieran cuenta ya que no le permitirían continuar, al llegar al lugar que en ese momento se encontraba se enfrentaron con terribles bestias, mi padre y mi abuelo se enfrentaron contra Zadreck, en medio de la pelea mi padre logro quitarle la espada, estaba a punto de matarlo pero utilizo a mi abuelo de escudo causándole la muerte y que sobre el cayera una maldición"- Angela lo miraba sorprendida –"Lo peor no fue la muerte si no la maldición, resultaba ser que si un humano mata a otro con la espada sobre su descendencia cae una maldición la cual los convierte en híbridos, mitad vampiro mitad humano, la sangre mezclada en cualquier humano puede darle a Zadreck el poder de gobernar el día y la noche, por esa razón si me llega a tener…"-

-"Se acabo"-

-"Así es"-

-"Que pasaría si tu lo asesinas"-

-"Me convertiría en el nuevo rey de las bestias…en él, es algo que también me detiene, tengo miedo de ser él, al único que odio con toda mi vida"-

-"Pero eso no es posible"-

-"Si lo es, ya que si un humano llega a asesinarlo con su propia arma le quitaría el trono"-

-"Pero tu eres diferente, no eres un humano normal"-

Yami la miro con asombro, en eso ella tenia razón.

-"Creo que el único modo de descubrirlo seria investigando algo referente o esperando a ver que sucede"-

Yami volvió la mirada, las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, respiro aliviado.

-"¿Cómo te trato tu papá al notar que eras diferente?"-

-"En pocas palabras, un padre no debería de hacer eso"-

-"Cuando tenia 3 años mi hermano y yo notamos habilidades que utilizábamos para jugar, al parecer ambos fuimos afectados pero yo con mayor intensidad ya que en ocasiones al anochecer me volvía una fiera incontrolable, mi madre no había querido ponerme el crucifijo pero no le quedaba de otra, así que para mis 4 años ya lo usaba del diario, en cambio con Yugi es diferente, el también es ágil al correr, al trepar muros y cosas de esas pero no pasa de ahí; a los 6 años mi padre me llevo a una escuela diferente, o al menos yo la consideraba escuela ya que era una pequeña sociedad de cazadores en donde nos enseñaban de todo, pero en ella Yugi no estaba, además de que siempre me dejaban en un cuarto oscuro, aprendí muy temprano lo que es el miedo a la soledad"-

-"Pero debido a mi "mal" carácter tuvo que cambiarme a otra escuela mas estricta, en la que el me daba el entrenamiento intensivo al que tenían que someterme, para los 7 años ya sabia usar el arco y la espada, sabia defenderme y atacar con exactitud, lo bueno de ese lugar es que cada semana podían visitarnos nuestros familiares, veía a Yugi y a mi mamá mas seguido; a pesar de ser excepcional, el mejor de todos, mi padre decía que aun era débil, así que sin mas me llevo a un lugar mucho mas apartado, era un lugar en las montañas un lugar muy lindo por cierto pero que nunca disfrute, en ese lugar era imposible la comunicación, por lo que me separe de mi familia mucho tiempo"-

-"En el día mi padre me entrenaba para poder mantener a mi lado oscuro controlado sin necesidad de usar el crucifijo, me enseño a utilizar la concentración a mi favor, pero era difícil, demasiado así que por cada equivocación me castigaba"-

Angela no quiso imaginarse como pero quería saberlo. (n/a: la curiosidad mato al gato :P)

-"¿Cómo?-

Yami se quito una pulsera negra ancha que siempre traía en su muñeca izquierda, Angela miro horrorizada cientos de cicatrices que ocupaban todo ese espacio.

-"Decía que con el dolor la mente reacciona a no volverse a equivocar, así que cada vez que me equivocaba el con una pequeña navaja me cortaba en esta muñeca, nunca eran profundas ya que no quería matarme, pero eran molestas, siempre que usaba la espada o el arco me ardían, ya que soy zurdo, eso no permitía que me defendiera bien, logrando que mi papa hiciera mas de estas"- se volvió a colocar la pulsera, miro a Angela, le tomo la mano para hacerla sentir mejor ya que tenia una cara de espanto.

-"Por eso en las noches lloraba por no tener a alguien en quien apoyarme, era raro pero me sentía solo y me volvió a dar miedo la soledad; se puede decir que eso era lo peor que hacia, pero muchas veces una palabra hiere mas que una herida"-

-"Duramos en ese lugar apartado 5 años, yo había cambiado mucho al igual que mi hermano, el había desarrollado sus habilidades muy a su modo; cuando mi padre lo vio y le dijo lo que había hecho lo felicito, le dijo con tanto cariño cuan orgulloso estaba de el, cuando a mi eso nunca me lo dijo, me sentí devastado y durante un tiempo me comporte con Yugi muy mal, le tenia envida, era algo que no podía evitar"-

-"En nuestro cumpleaños 14 ya nos habíamos mudado por segunda vez, así que nuestra fiesta que siempre habían sido sencilla, quedo repleta de gente que en mi vida había visto, conocidos de mi mamá y mi papá, Yugi y yo no conocíamos a nadie y eso nos intimidaba; desde niños yo era al que protegía a Yugi de los que querían hacerle daño, ya que a pesar de saberse defender siempre decía que una palabra sirve para hacer entender a la gente, ese día llegaron niños de la escuela en la que estábamos, querían molestar a Yugi sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por primera vez después de mucho no lo ayude, desde lejos veía como lo empujaban y le decían cosas, una parte de mi quería ayudarlo pero la otra mucho mas fuerte me lo impedía, aun sentía envidia por el, si el era el mejor debería de aprender a defenderse"- cerro sus ojos y suspiro para después continuar.

–"Que equivocado estaba, uno de los mas grandes le ordeno a otros dos que lo sostuvieran mientras el lo usaba de costal de arena, me di cuenta de el error que estaba cometiendo, de que el no tenia culpa de nada, de que no debía de sentir eso por el, es mi hermano y si tengo que defenderlo lo haré; llegue justo a tiempo antes de que le golpeara el rostro, le detuve el golpe con mi mano, empezó a insultarme al mismo tiempo de que yo no le quitaba la vista de encima y se fue sobre mi"-

-"Paso tan rápido que ni me di cuenta casi de lo que hacia, lo sostuve de la mano y se la torcí, el se zafo y me dio un puñetazo en la cara, yo lo tome con fuerza de la muñeca y con fuerza sobre humana lo empuje a una pared dejándolo inconciente, el resto corrió y Yugi me miro agradecido, el problema fue cuando la mamá de ese niño llego gritando y llorando, diciéndome asesino y no se que tantas cosas mas, mi padre me miraba furioso, sabia lo que seguía, algo no muy bueno"-

-"Cuando todo termino, mi padre me llevo del brazo hasta mi recamara, ahí me dijo irresponsable e inconciente, que había cometido un error, también me dijo por que era diferente al resto, me contó de la muerte de mi abuelo, de la maldición y de por que me entrenaba, cuando termino de decirme todo me castigo, yo estaba como en trance ya que después de mucho mis dudas se aclaraban, ya sabia todo eso pero quería que el me lo dijera; Yugi llego a agradecerme, le dije lo mal que me sentía, lo que había sentido y había hecho, le conté lo que mi padre me acababa de decir y el me apoyo después de lo que le había hecho; al día siguiente mi padre desapareció, según eso por una misión, pero no lo volví a ver hasta un año después, llego y nos volvimos a mudar otra vez"-

-"Así lo estuvo haciendo varias veces mas hasta que nos asentamos de nuevo aquí, siempre que nos mudábamos yo le decía en lo que se equivocaba al tratarnos así, justificándose de que lo hacia por nuestro bien, terminábamos peleados, el desaparecía y cuando volvía era para mudarnos de nuevo"-

-"Cuando me entere de que los vampiros aterrorizaban este lugar, sabiendo que aquí nací, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, era el momento justo para demostrar lo que puedo llegar a hacer y mi padre por fin se sentiría orgulloso de mi"-

Angela lo miraba extrañada, jamás se hubiera imaginado que detrás de esa mirada misteriosa escondía un pasado con mucho dolor, sufrimiento y sobre todo un rencor que crecía mucho más.

-"No se que decir, tu vida a sido complicada, aun lo es pero tienes suerte"-

-"¿Suerte?"-

-"No se si sea suerte o el mismo destino te lo a marcado, pero alguien como tu no creo que corra con suerte de encontrarse con quien apoyarse, con quien desahogarse e incluso lo apoye"-

Yami la miro con una gran sonrisa, tenia razón, tenia todo eso, nunca se había dado cuenta, había llegado el momento de dejar todo lo malo atrás y crear cosas buenas para el futuro, el suyo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, en el resto de la tarde Yami se veía diferente, como si la felicidad del mundo lo envolviera, Angela comprendió que lo único que le había faltado era desahogarse.

Ambos traían un helado, caminando tranquilamente por las calles casi oscuras, como si el mundo no importara, Angela le venia contando lo que días atrás le había sucedido a Requi y a ella.

-"Te digo que fue raro, sabia cosas que nadie mas sabe, solo Requi y yo, por eso aceptamos escucharla, nos dijo que buscáramos mas sobre tu crucifijo, fue así como nos enteramos de lo que puede pasar y de que tu, bueno eres ese Ángel de Lucifer"-

Yami paro en seco, mirando a Angela como perdido, ella en cambio se asusto al ver su rostro.

-"No vuelvas a llamarme así quieres"- conteniendo su rabia.

-"Lo siento, no creí que te molestara"-

Yami se calmo respirando hondo varias veces –"No quería asustarte, lo siento, es solo que no me gusta ese sobrenombre"- se le acerco pero Angela aun mantenía la guardia.

Mirándolo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba molesto, calmo su cuerpo para que se le pudiera acercar.

-"¿Por qué te molesta que te digan así?, si se puede saber"-

-"No me gusta por que todo el mundo me decía así por ser diferente, sufrí mucha discriminación entre los párrocos de la congregación por ese sobrenombre, se puede decir que también es por que me revele ante todos ellos para volverme diferente"-

-"Valla, perdóname, no quería molestarte"-

-"Descuida, fue un accidente"- le dio una de esas sonrisas que lo saben caracterizar (n/a: me desmayo, me desmayo, waaaaaaa x.x).

Continuaron caminando mientras la oscuridad los envolvió trayendo además una ligera lluvia, se alojaron debajo de la carpa de un comercio ya que conforme avanzaban los minutos la llovizna tomaba fuerza.

-"Que linda estrella antes no la tenias, quien te la dio"-

-"Me la dio la gitana, Iasiris"-

-"Ella también le dio a mi mama este crucifijo"-

-"Si eso me dijo cuando la conocí, tal vez sabia que los íbamos a necesitar"-

Ambos continuaron viendo la lluvia, pensando en lo que el destino les tendría preparados, estaban esperando a que cesara un poco pero seguía igual.

-"Mi mama a de estar preocupada, ya es de noche y aun no llegamos"-

-"Se nos paso el tiempo, no es para tanto"-

-"Si claro, como ella no sabe que tengo a alguien para defenderme"- lo miro de reojo mientras el ponía cara de indignado.

-"Si te molesto tanto, puedes empezar a caminar"-

-"No gracias prefiero quedarme aquí, si quieres tu camina y mójate"- ambos se sonrieron hasta que Yami voltio de forma sospechosa.

-"¿Que pasa Yami?"-

-"Nos están vigilando"-

-"¿Que?"-

Angela voltio para todos lados pero la calle estaba desierta además de que había poca visibilidad –"Estas seguro"- lo miro de nuevo viendo que estaba concentrado en un árbol a varios metros de ellos –"¿Como lo sabes?"-

-"Llámalo sexto sentido"- dijo en un murmullo aun vigilando el árbol frente suyo.

Yami se movió a enfrente de ella para protegerla, Angela se puso nerviosa y se sostuvo de su brazo.

-"¿Quien anda ahí?"- gritó.

Silencio

-"Se que estas ahí, muéstrate"-

-"Yami no traes tus armas, como piensas defenderte"- le dijo Angela en un susurro.

-"No las necesito"- contestándole igual. -"¿Quién eres?"- alzando la voz.

-"Me conoces bien Ángel de Lucifer"- de detrás del árbol había salido esa voz.

-"Por que no dejas de esconderte, muéstrate si eres valiente"- se podía escuchar por su voz que estaba furioso.

-"Jajajajajaja, todo a su tiempo querido Yami, todo a su tiempo"- era la voz de una mujer eso era seguro –"Cuida bien a la perra que tienes por novia, por que por mujeres como ella muchos han muerto"- en tono agresivo.

-"Tea"- susurro Yami para si mismo –"No puede ser, se volvió una de ellos"- había reconocido su voz.

-"Dile al desgraciado de tu jefe que estoy listo, que venga y me busque"-

"Se lo diré, ten por seguro"- salio de detrás del árbol, al verla Yami puso cara de asombro, traía una falda corta con una abierta a la derecha una blusa azul marino de manga larga con los hombros descubiertos, encima de la blusa un corsé con varias hebillas y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos azules no tenían brillo, sus labios estaban rojos como la sangre y de su boca salían un par de colmillos.

–"No puede ser"- susurro Angela recordando la noche en que la perdieron.

-"Asustado o asombrado, sea como sea en esto me convertí gracias a ti Yami, todo por salvar a esa"-

-"Oye"- se puso al lado de Yami –"Al menos yo no hago que mi compañera tropieza a propósito"-

-"Creí que no te habías dado cuenta"-

-"Maldita"-

-"Jajaajajajaja, me las pagaras caro Angelita, por quitarme a Yami"-

-"¿Que?"- dijeron ambos.

-"Lo que oyeron, siempre me gustaste Yami, pero nunca me hiciste caso, trate de llamar tu atención de que llegaras a sentir algo por mi, pero no, siempre te gusto esa y a mi me olvidaste"-

-"Esa tiene su nombre"- dijo Angela molesta, de no ser por que Yami la tenia sostenida de la mano ya se le hubiera ido encima.

-"Te sientes valiente con el al lado, pero que tal si el no estuviera, serias tan atrevida como para retarme"-

-"No me tientes"-

-"Ya basta"- intervino Yami –"Se que traman algo por que mejor no se dejan de payasadas y salen de su cloaca para que pueda acabar con ustedes"-

-"No te preocupes, se acerca el momento en el que nos convertiremos en los amos del día y la noche, muy pronto todo lo que conoces se acabara gracias a la sangre que corre por tu venas"- se relamió los labios –"Nada podrá impedirlo, se termino Yami, el fin a llegado, jajajajajajaja"- con una macabra carcajada de un salto subió al árbol, saltando por encima hasta que su risa se dejo de escuchar.

-"Vamonos antes de que vengan mas"-

Yami tomo a Angela de la mano llevándosela casi corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia torrencial azotaba cada rincón de la ciudad, en especial la parte mas olvidada, había un claro lleno de naturaleza muerta y al fondo en una colina se veía un castillo, tenia torres que se caían a pedazos, las paredes estaban desgastadas y el viento movía las viejas puertas en donde las bisagras sonaban con un lastimero sonido.

Tea se abrió paso entre los árboles y esbozo una sonrisa al ver que se acercaba a su ahora hogar.

Entro por las enormes puertas, al momento un vampiro se le acerco de un salto.

-"Creí que eras una intrusa, estaba por devorarte"- era algo alto, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos sin vida cafés.

-"No me digas Martt, acaso crees que alguien en su sano juicio vendría a este castillo, creo que vi a dos haya atrás"- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-"Me gusta tu tono, quiere decir que no te fue tan bien, el amo esta ansioso por saber que noticias le traes, jajaja"- de un salto desapareció.

-"Maldito"-

Camino a paso firme a lo que era un enorme salón lleno de telarañas y luces provenientes de unas velas, en el centro del piso se veía un enorme círculo dorado con inscripciones en otro idioma y desde una trampilla en el techo podía entrar la luz de la luna.

-"El momento se acerca"- se oía una voz que hacia eco en el enorme lugar -"Se acerca y aun me falta lo mas importante"-

-"Al menos ya sabes donde esta"-

Volteando a ver de donde provenía la voz -"Tea, llegaste temprano"-

-"Tenia que recargar fuerzas antes de partir de nuevo, ya sabes estar escondida entre las sombras cuidándome de no ser vista y mucho menos que el sol me toque es cansado"-

-"Lo se, pero necesito a ese chico bien vigilado, para saber cuando es el momento, nuestro momento claro esta"-

-"Pues en ese caso te interesa saber lo que se"-

Zadreck se sentó en un especie de trono y tomo de una mesita una copa de lo que al parecer era sangre.

-"Acércate preciosa y dime lo que sabes"- le dio un sorbo, ella se acerco y se sentó en su regazo.

-"Pues veras"- al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cara -"Tuve un pequeño encuentro con tu querida presa, no me hizo nada ya que tenia que defender a su noviecita, ambos están juntos desde que ese tal cazador Marck se lo quiere llevar lejos"-

-"Si se va, será mas difícil encontrarlo esta vez"-

-"De eso esta conciente Marck, por eso apareció de nuevo, pero este muchacho se largo de su casa y ahora se encuentra en la de Angela"-

-"Así, esa muchacha de la otra noche, la que salvo en vez de a ti"- dándole otro sorbo y con un tono de indiferencia.

-"La misma, su noviecita"- al momento que trataba de contener su ira. Zadreck solo sonrió.

-"¿Que mas sabes?"-

-"Al parecer, esta chica sabe de Yami desde antes que nadie, incluso antes de ti, por eso acepto gustosa ayudarlo, él le contó todo desde la muerte de su abuelo"- ese comentario saco un risa de Zadreck mientras veía su copa -"Hasta este momento, claro ella diciendo lo que ya sabe"-

-"Interesante, es una muchacha inteligente, me recuerda a alguien de mi pasado"- poniendo una cara seria.

-"Por cierto, hablaron de una mujer, una gitana...su nombre era...como era...así, Iasiris"-

Esta fue la primera vez que la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Iasiris dices"-

-"Así es, ¿la conoces?"-

-"¿Conocerla?, no eh tenido el gusto o desagrado, pero eh oído hablar de ella, es una descendiente de los que ayudaron a Van a mantener su lado oscuro resguardado, además de que ella fue quien me trajo a la vida de regreso, junto con la reencarnación del despreciable de Van"-

-"¿Quien es Van?"-

-"Es mi peor enemigo, fue el que me encerró en esa espada por que no pudo matarme, al parecer no tuvo el valor ya que si lo hacia el se convertiría en el rey de las bestias, lo que yo ahora soy, así que el muy idiota me encerró en la Espada Demoni y el puso un poco de su esencia en ese crucifijo que cuelga del cuello de Yami, así cuando regresara su igual el lo protegería de mi "- dándole el ultimo sorbo.

-"Entonces, ¿que piensas hacer?"-

-"Tengo que encontrar el modo de traer a Yami aquí, para que se convierta en su lado oscuro, de separar a Van de el para poder ser inmortal al fin, amo del día y de la noche, necesito saber también donde esta la estrella de cinco picos, es una clave importante para esto, ya que quien la posea es la persona por la que el se sacrificaría dándome lo necesario para debilitarlo"-

-"Se me olvidaba decirte algo"-

-"¿Que cosa?"- algo exasperado, mientras ella seguía jugando con su cabello y le acariciaba el rostro.

-"Cuando se estaba peleando con Bakura, hubo un momento en que lo sostuvo de su camisa y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre, nadie mas lo noto solo Bakura y yo"-

Zadreck la volteo a ver y una sonrisa se esbozo.

-"Si...por fin, su parte oscura esta saliendo a relucir, quiere decir que nuestro momento se acerca"-soltó una sonora carcajada.

-"Y la chica llevaba una estrella invertida plateada, se la mostró a Yami y le dijo que se la había dado esa gitana"- lo dijo con tono indiferente.

Zadreck dejo de reír recordando en un flechazo esa estrella, la vio con odio, la tomo del brazo y la arrojo con fuerza al suelo, ella volteo mostrándole sus colmillos y viéndolo del mismo modo.

-"TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR ESA ESTRELLA, PARA DEBILITARLO Y NO ME LO DICES"-

-"No sabia que era importante"-

-"Esa estrella es la señal de que esta siendo protegida por el y a la vez es la que lo debilita, no en fuerza si no en el corazón…"- se quedo pensativo hasta que volvió a carcajearse –"Esto será mas sencillo de lo que pensé, ella cree que lo ayuda, pero en realidad me lo esta entregando en bandeja de plata"-

-"¿Que piensa hacer, amo?"-

-"Darle a mi enemigo donde más le duele"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Es imposible, simple y sencillamente no puedo creerlo"-

-"Yami cálmate, sabíamos que eso podía pasar"-

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Angela, después de que llegaron se secaron y ahora estaban hablando sobre lo que había pasado.

-"Esto esta mal, si nos a estado vigilando lo mas seguro es que te estoy poniendo en peligro"-

Angela lo miraba desde la cama moverse de un lado a otro.

-"Necesito saber que traman"-

-"Lo que necesitas es descansar llevas varios días que solo duermes 4 horas, vendrás acabándote"-

-"No puedo descansar, menos ahora que estas en peligro"- tomo su gabardina y sus botas.

-"¿Con esta terrible lluvia piensas salir?"-

-"Si, tengo que investigar mas sobre todo esto, tengo que saber que traman, no puedo permitir que les hagan daño, no me atraparan tan fácil"-

-"Ponte a pensar una cosa, ellos saben que te diste cuenta de que nos vigilan, los crees tan tontos como para salir a que los mates, yo creo que no, si no duermes se te va acabar la energía y ahora si serias presa fácil"- (n/a: que astuta)

Yami se detuvo, se había puesto a pensar.

-"Descansa bien y mañana podrás hacer todo lo que quieras"-

Yami estaba sentado en la cama, así que Angela le llego por atrás, lo abrazo del cuello, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-"Tienes razón"- agrego resignado.

-"Lo se"- le dio un tierno beso y ambos se dispusieron a descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche estaba fría y tétrica, la lluvia había terminado dando paso a una espesa niebla que cubría todas las calles, era una mala señal, a pesar de estar dormido sentía una gran energía proveniente de la oscuridad, una energía maligna que crecía a cada segundo, le provocaba incomodidad, estaba intranquilo, además estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fuego consumía todo lo que se interponía en su paso, el humo impedía la visibilidad, en el aire se respira la muerte, la desolación, la desesperación y el terror.

Caminaba por ese sendero que se consumía a cada momento, no sabia hacia donde me dirigía, solo sentía que mi corazón me inducía a continuar.

Mientras caminaba, en el piso encontraba cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños con los cuellos destrozados por sus atacantes, me sentía devastado, no entendía por que veía todo eso, que intentaban decirme.

Todo ese camino se me hizo eterno pero continuaba, aun tenia mi atención en todas esas personas que habían muerto sin que nadie las ayudara hasta que el ruido de alguien batiéndose me hizo voltear la mirada.

Eran dos hombres a los cuales no lograba distinguir debido al humo que había alrededor, además de los movimientos que hacían para defenderse de su enemigo, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de si y yo era el único que observaba.

Un golpe en el rostro de ambos los hizo separarse, se incorporaron de inmediato y pude distinguirlos, uno era un vampiro notando que traía la Espada Demoni y por eso deduje que era Zadreck, al otro era al que no lograba distinguir.

-"Lo estas haciendo bien Van aunque sabes muy bien que de nada servirá, aun así perderás"-

_-"¿Van?, ¿Quién es Van?"- pensé._

-"Jamás ganaras, no lo permitiré"-

No puedo creerlo, es imposible, abrí mis ojos en impresión quien estaba peleando contra Zadreck era…¿Yo?... es imposible no puedo ser yo, no, no era yo, era alguien parecido a mi, tenia los mechones en la frente de color rojo, su cabello era largo de color negro azabache, su mirada era la misma solo que sus ojos eran una tonalidad entre verde y rojo y su piel era blanco pálido, traía unas botas con hebillas, una camisa sin manga y el cuello alzado, unos pantalones de cuero negro y de su cuello pendía aquel extraño crucifijo que pendía de mi cuello ahora, pero como era posible, no lograba entender, era una broma o un juego de mi mente.

-"Por fin tengo lo que buscaba, después de muchos siglos de exilio exististe, tal y como las profecías lo marcaban, ahora es momento de que te rindas, de que te entregues a mi y a la noche la cual te vio nacer"-

-"Jamás, me oyes, jamás"-

-"No te quedara de otra, de otro modo te quedaras así el resto de tu vida y si logras matarme te convertirás…en mi…jajajajajajajajaajajaja"- lo había dicho en tono de burla, quería hacerlo enfadar.

Se notaba que peleaba contra el mismo, tenia razón no tenia salida, ya que de su boca salían dos filosos colmillos, se había convertido en uno de ellos pero al mismo tiempo se había rebelado, me identifique con el, quería decir que el era mi antepasado, ahora entendía todo.

-"NO, NO LO HARE, ES TU FIN ZADRECK, NO ME UNIRE A TI, NO SERE LO QUE TANTO DESPRECIO, QUIERO SER EL MISMO DE ANTES Y SI NO ES POSIBLE VIVIRE EN EL EXILIO SI ES PRECISO"-

-"No te pongas sentimental que por eso tu querida noviecita murió"-

-"No la menciones que el único culpable de lo que le paso, eres tu"-

-"En eso estas equivocado, si nunca la hubieras conocido jamás hubiera hecho lo que tenia que hacer, el poder del amor es demasiado fuerte como para vencerse, pero es también sensible como para debilitarlo, es estupido escudarse con eso, fue así como pude convertirte en lo que ahora eres, en un ser de la noche y por toda la eternidad"-

Su mirada estaba baja se notaba que lo devastaba por dentro sus palabras.

-"Tu también la querías, por que lo hiciste"-

-"Por que no deje que me debilitara"- su tono era despectivo, le molestaba admitir que tenia razón –"Se acabo Van, yo gane"-

-"Cierto"- su voz denotaba su derrota, pero como permitió eso.

-"Te dije que así seria mas sencillo"-

-"Tienes razón termino, pero no ganaste"-

Se lanzo sobre el incluso a mi me tomo por sorpresa, le encajo su espada en el corazón la cual era de una hoja color carmesí y mango plateado, pero al mismo tiempo Zadreck lo había atravesado con la suya.

-"Bien sabes que eso no me matara y ya no tendrás otra oportunidad"- se carcajeo de satisfacción.

-"No pretendo hacerlo"- sonrió de medio lado, pude notarlo antes de que sus mechones me impidieran ver su rostro.

La espada Demoni se bañaba con la sangre que emanaba de Zadreck y Van, al mismo tiempo que Él pronunciaba unas palabras que me fueron imposibles de escuchar, Zadreck comenzó a gritar rogándole que se detuviera, que cometía un error, tratando de zafarse, pero Van lo sostenía con sus ultimas fuerzas para evitar que lograra escapar de su destino, continuo pronunciando las palabras sin cesar, hasta que una luz los envolvió y vi como Zadreck desaparecía para ser encerrado en su posesión más preciada.

Van se arrodillo con su respiración agitada, me acerque hacia el quería ayudarlo, no quería que muriera.

Tomo su crucifijo en sus manos apretándolo con fuerza, estaba más cerca alcanzando a escuchar lo que su débil voz decía.

-"Permite que una parte de mi se guarde en ti, para proteger a quien a de reemplazarme"-

Una tenue luz azul envolvió el crucifijo y apoyo sus manos en el suelo.

Un susurro fue todo lo que salio de su boca -"Yami"- como sabia que estaba ahí, sorprendido me acerque y lo tome de los hombros para verlo mejor.

Pude ver sus ojos, había mucho sufrimiento en su mirada, mucha tristeza y a la vez mucho miedo.

-"Yami no cometas el mismo error que yo, tu tienes opción"- su voz era en casi un hilo, la vida se le escapaba y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-"¿De que hablas?"- su cuerpo se hizo mas frágil así que lo recosté en mi regazo.

-"Después entenderás, por ahora estoy para protegerte, cuando llegue el momento tendrás que tomar una decisión de la cual dependerán muchas vidas, es su fin, esto se acabo y tu eres el único que puede lograrlo"-

Note que aun era muy joven, no sobrepasaba los 20 años y me sorprendí -"De que…"- las palabras no salían de mi boca, yo había perdido la fuerza, me sentía mal por el, me dolía verlo morir, pero ¿Por qué?.

-"Cuídate"- diciendo esto cerro sus ojos y dejo que la muerte se lo llevara.

Mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, me dolía verlo morir, recordando sus palabras, deje su cuerpo recostado en el suelo, después me concentre en la espada que el usaba, era idéntica a la Demoni solo por el color de la hoja que era diferente.

_-"DESPUES DE 3 SIGLOS EH VUELTO, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo cubierto en sudor, su respiración estaba agitada, ese sueño había sido tan real, pero no entendía su significado.

Se levanto despacio mientras se secaba el sudor, camino hacia el balcón del cuarto que por el momento usaba, abrió despacio la puerta corrediza dejando entrar el viento frío que traía la noche, aun sentía esa presencia maligna pero se concentraba en lo que su mente le había mostrado.

Se sentó en el barandal recargándose en la pared, meditando, mirando la luna llena que le sonreía con todo su esplendor.

-"Que significara"-

-"Con el tiempo lo entenderás"-

Volteo con rapidez bajándose en guardia del barandal.

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"Mi nombre es Iasiris, joven Yami"- (n/a: que bonito se oye eso n.n)

-"Como…"-

-"Yo se muchas cosas sobre ti, lo único que no se es lo que el destino te tiene preparado, estas marcado para hacer la diferencia, para salvar el mundo"-

-"El destino"- sonrió con sarcasmo –"El destino me odia por ser diferente"-

-"Que equivocado estas, el destino te aprecia por ser diferente"-

Yami la volteo a ver con una ceja levantada.

-"Se que suena extraño pero es la verdad, quien diría de que tu salvarías al mundo de la destrucción después de siglos de vivir en penumbras"-

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"-

-"Como acabas de verlo hace 300 años existió un joven guerrero de sangre hibrida como tu, el nació bajo la influencia de Zadreck ya que el sabia que si existía un ser con el poder de soportar al astro sol, en su sangre encontraría el arma para gobernar ambos mundos, el del día y el de la noche, así que tomo a una joven la cual convirtió en vampiro cuando apenas estaba concibiendo un bebe, el veneno que emana de la saliva de vampiro se mezclo con la sangre que la madre le proporcionaba al bebe, a los pocos minutos la madre comenzó a morir al parecer sin explicación alguna pero el ya no tuvo el poder sobre ese niño ya que el amanecer llego antes de que el cumpliera su cometido; unas gitanas de entre las cuales iba mi familia la encontraron casi dando a luz, la atendieron y en cuanto el niño nació la mujer murió, desde entonces ellos tomaron al niño como suyo para poderlo cuidar y proteger"-

-"Me imagino que se dieron cuenta de que era un hibrido"-

-"Pasaron 6 años para que se dieran cuenta de eso, de que él era diferente, la agilidad que tenia era sorprendente, mucho mas desarrollada a la que un niño de su edad tendría normalmente"-

-"Como yo"-

-"Así es, pero no todo termino ahí, conforme el tiempo pasaba Van cambiaba de estado de animo drásticamente, a veces era tierno y dulce y en otras mas era realmente agresivo, debido a su gran fuerza le temían ya que con un solo golpe dejaba noqueado a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente"-

Yami recordó lo que en su cumpleaños 14 pasó.

-"Debido a eso, le enseñaron a canalizar su energía para bien, pero no fue suficiente ya que en las noches el vagaba por los senderos, desaparecía por horas sin que nadie supiera de su paradero, eso preocupo al resto debido a que lo conocían bien, le tenían mucha confianza también ya que lo habían criado según sus costumbres; pero eso no era lo peor, cuando amanecía, el aparecía envuelto en sangre y llorando con amargura, confesaba lo que en las noches hacia, asesinaba a gente que nada debía, el intentaba detenerse pero no podía y cuando se daba cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde"-

-"¿Que hicieron para detenerlo?"-

-"El les pidió ayuda, les rogó que encontraran un modo de acabar con eso, una vez incluso con desesperación les suplico que acabaran con el, que lo asesinaran, pero ellos no lo harían debido a la estimación que le tenían, así que buscaron la forma, tardaron 3 años en encontrar la formula para salvarlo de el mismo, hasta que a sus 15 años la hallaron, el crucifijo que cuelga de tu cuello contiene energía mágica muy antigua, de religiones que existieron hace miles de años, de alrededor de la tierra, no solo maya y azteca, también contiene energía egipcia, de oriente, de muchas partes, así que se la colocaron y el volvió a ser el mismo chico que tanto querían, su lado oscuro se mantuvo oculto durante mucho, el seguía teniendo la misma fuerza y habilidad, pero ya no asesinaba, ya no mas"-

-"Lo que me mostró en ese sueño, que tiene que ver"-

-"Es solo una parte del pasado, del tuyo, del de Van, resulta ser que Zadreck después de mucho tiempo lo encontró, además halló el modo de utilizar su lado oscuro para su propio bien, la misión que tenia desde el principio tuvo por fin un sentido, así que utilizando al amor de su vida lo debilito y lo convirtió en un vampiro"-

-"¿El amor de su vida?"-

-"Muchos hombres se han perdido por causa de una mujer"-

Recordó las palabras de Tea y lo que Zadreck dijo.

-"Puedo…puedo correr el mismo riesgo"-

-"Eso no lo se, solo se que tu deberás cumplir tu misión y no caer en sus garras de ser así, todo habrá terminado"-

Yami trataba de procesar todo lo que le acababa de decir, pero todo se concentraba en lo que Angela podría significarse para el, para el mundo…el fin.

-"Debes tener fe en ella, confianza, a pesar de todo, ella sabe lo que hace al aceptarte a su lado, solo no dejes que la locura nuble tu buen juicio y que el amor que sientes guié a tu corazón"-

Yami sonrió para su adentros, aun tenía muchas dudas pero con el tiempo las aclararía.

-"En el sueño vi la espada Demoni y Van llevaba una parecida solo que la hoja era carmesí"-

Iasiris suspiro.

-"La espada Demoni en un principio fue una sola, de un lado era color carmesí y del otro era de un color plateado, era o es la posesión mas preciada de Zadreck solo que cuando tu padre se la quito el ya no tuvo interés en ir por ella, al parecer por la satisfacción de saber que sobre alguien cayo la maldición que ahora te aqueja"- guardo un momento silencio antes de continuar, mirando como Yami se perdía en sus pensamientos admirando el brillo de la luna.

-"Van y Zadreck pelearon muchas veces, la que viste en tu sueño fue el final de ambos y al parecer la mas importante, en una de esas tantas veces Van se entero por labios de Zadreck que esa espada junta acabaría con el ya que al parecer lo que normalmente destruiría a un vampiro a el no lo afecta en lo mas mínimo, eso se lo dijo después de separarla y dejarle la parte carmesí a Van"-

-"Por que se la dejo, que no pensó que tal vez el conseguiría la otra parte y acabaría con el"-

-"Si lo pensó, por eso se arrepiente de haber dicho el modo en el que acabarían con esta pesadilla, pero también sabia que no se atrevería a hacerlo ya que si lo hacia el se convertiría en el próximo rey de las bestias, tal y como es el, de cualquier forma no se atreve a dejar su puesto, así que cuando separo la espada le dijo ese secreto, pero debido a eso se debilito demasiado así que huyo solo con Demoni y le dejo Celesti a Van"-

-"¿Celesti?"-

-"Así fue nombrada, esta espada en si no tiene magia alguna, solo tenia una cualidad, en la oscuridad se volvía carmesí y en la luz se volvía negra, Van no entendió muy bien que significaba pero no la soltaba en ningún momento ya que si tenia la oportunidad de juntar a ambas acabaría con Zadreck"-

-"Pero no lo logro"-

-"Eso es cierto, pero lo que el no supo es que al juntar a Celesti y a Demoni da el poder suficiente debido a su gran energía de acabar con Zadreck y que el poder sobre las bestias no le pertenezca a nadie, solo a alguien que se atreva a tomar ese poder"-

-"Quieres decir que si asesino a Zadreck con ambas combinadas no me convertiré en él"-

Iasiris sonrió –"Si Yami, es lo único que puede salvarte de cumplir con su condena"-

Yami sonrió alegre, aun tenia esperanzas, un brillo especial se formo en sus ojos.

-"¿Aun existe?"- pregunto esperanzado.

-"Si"- su sonrisa se borro –"Pero nadie la a encontrado desde que Van murió, se sabe que aun existe pero nadie sabe donde se encuentra"-

-"No importa, la encontrare, cuésteme lo que me cueste encontrare lo único que puede salvarme de ser alguien que odio"-

-"Me encanta tu determinación, será muy duro pero se que lo lograras"-

-"Gracias Iasiris"-

-"Es un placer ayudarte querido Yami, cuídate mucho"-

Yami respiró aliviado cerro un momento los ojos mientras la esperanza volvía a su cuerpo, pero aun tenia una duda.

-"Como…"- pero cuando volteo ya no había nadie.

Yami se extraño, no le dio mucha importancia, regreso a su recamara, en cuanto se recostó el sueño lo venció, solo que esta vez estaba mas tranquilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde las sombras alguien había visto todo.

-"Pronto Yami, juro que serás mió y me harás aquel que por siglos eh deseado ser, el gobernante de la luz y la oscuridad y tu quieras o no te arrodillaras ante mi…jajajajajajaja"-

* * *

Aenor: si que Zadreck esta loco

Sachiel:Se parece a alguien que conozco

Yami: xD

Aenor: no eres gracioso

Sachiel: no pretendo serlo ya lo soy sin que me lo digas

Aenor:¬¬

Yami: jajajaja eso si me hizo reir

Aenor: me caen mal

Sachiel: n.n

Aenor: como les decia Van es mi personaje favorito aunque casi no sales es parte importante en esta historia, si alguien quiere conocerlo en los proximos dias lo subire a mi metroflog, serias tan amable yami.

Yami: claro solo entren a triplew(punto)metroflog(punto)com/AngeDel, dejen sus comentarios.

Sachiel: esperamos les haya gustado de todos modos tiene que gustarme algo de lo que hace.

Aenor: (le toca la frente) te sientes bien

Sachiel: no te vuelvo a decir nada -.-

Yami: cuidense mucho y nos vemos luego

Aenor: esperamos sus reviews ahora voy a ver si no se enfermo

Sachiel: ¬¬

Yami: n.nU ADIU

atte:

.:Aenor, Sachiel y Yami:.


	7. El Inicio De Un Viaje

_Aenor: Bienvenidos a nuestra historia_

_Yami y Sachiel: ¡¡Angel de Lucifer!!_

_Aenor: x.x de donde rayos salieron_

_Sachiel: creiste que ibamos a durar ahi en ese lugar_

_Aenor: ya vi que no...yo los queria alli por que amanecieron mas locos que nada_

_Sachiel: creo que te mordiste la lengua_

_Aenor: ¬¬_

_Yami: n.nU_

_Aenor: Mejor ya comencemos_

_Sachiel: yo digo el disclaimer: _**Yugioh no le pertenece a Aenor, solo los toma prestados para divertirse, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, le pertenece a Kasuki Takahashi y asi tiene que ser, si no imaginense lo que haria con ellos.**

_Aenor: ya con eso es suficiente ¬¬_

_Yami: mejor digamoslo juntos ba_

_Los tres: ¡¡Al fic!!  
_

* * *

_** Angel De Lucifer **_

_** Lucifer's Angel **_

_**v11.- El Inicio De Un Viaje**_

_En la oscuridad de la noche diviso tu mirada_

_Tu risa calida en un recuerdo me guía en el camino,_

_De vuelta a ti_

_En este viaje interminable solo _

_Para volver a tus labios besar_

_Una vez más._

Las tensiones que se habían vivido en la casa de Yami habían cesado, en esta ocasión solo quedaba un aire de incertidumbre, todos en su familia se preguntaban en donde se encontraba Yami, aunque claro el único que sabia eso era su hermano gemelo Yugi; debido a eso Legna se la había pasado los últimos días entre triste y preocupada, por no saber donde estaba y el que no le hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza para decírselo, también le molestaba en cierto modo que Marck se comportara tan mal con su hijo el mayor (Nota: Yami nació primero así que se considera como el mayor :p), ya que por eso hacia lo que hacia.

Yugi viendo esa situación le dijo a su madre donde se encontraba su hermano, pasado un buen tiempo, no por que Yami se lo pidiera, si no por que creía que era lo correcto, diciéndole que por favor guardara el secreto ya que si su padre se enteraba se lo llevaría a la fuerza creando más rencor en su ya adolorido corazón, aunque eso Legna ya lo sabia muy bien.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Yami huyo de su casa para que su padre no se lo llevara, en ese tiempo Angela y él se estaban conociendo mucho mejor, aunque a Yami aun se le veía muy preocupado, por el hecho de poner en peligro a todos los que quiere y por encontrar la espada Celesty, la salvadora de vivir eternamente una maldición.

Esa mañana desde muy temprano se reunió con Leo para pedirle su ayuda, ya que el tenia contactos y sabría investigar muy bien el paradero de la Espada, pero para eso le tuvo que contar toda la historia.

-"…Al parecer después de la batalla en la que murió Van, desapareció por completo"-

-"Valla Yami, lo que me cuentas es muy enredado, será muy complicado encontrarla, date cuenta de que tiene 300 años perdida y eso no es alentador ya que incluso puede estar destruida"-

-"De verdad no lo creo, Iasiris, la gitana, me dijo que aun existe y en cierto modo le creo"-

-"¿Solo por que supo lo que soñabas?"-

-"Bueno, si crees en vampiros puedes creer en todo lo demás, ¿O no?"- decía muy animado.

-"Últimamente estas muy raro, ya no eres tan…cual seria la palabra, callado y pesimista"-

-"¿Pesimista?"- lo miro extrañado.

-"Si, hace unas semanas todavía se te veía como distante y una mirada sin brillo, pero has cambiado estos días"-

-"Creo que es por todo lo que me ah sucedido"- se puso a pensar –"Si no me dices no me doy cuenta"- sonrió un poco, sacando la lengua en un gesto chistoso.

-"Si claro, en fin, déjame ver que puedo hacer, pero para eso tendrás que darme tiempo, será muy complicado, mas no imposible"-

-"Por eso vine, gracias Leo, por todo"-

-"Es realmente un placer"- ambos se estrecharon la mano –"Espero que la próxima vez que te vea te tenga buenas noticias"-

-"Yo también"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami iba caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle, mientras la soleada tarde daba paso a un atardecer glorioso a diferencia de los últimos días, iba pensando en lo que Leo le acababa de decir, ¿De verdad había cambiado en ese tiempo?, tal vez seria por que tenia una esperanza, tal vez era por que todo terminaría pronto, tal vez era por que al fin, después de mucho tiempo, había encontrado la felicidad, sonrió ante esa idea y deseo con todas sus fuerzas de que esa alegría durara para siempre.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio que chocaba contra alguien, lo arrojo al suelo en el acto, cayó de sentón con demasiada fuerza, al mirar hacia arriba para reclamar, se topo con una gran sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lado de la ciudad, Angela paseaba con su inseparable amiga Requi, la cual en ese momento no le estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención.

-"¿Requi?, ¿Me estas oyendo?, ¡¿REQUI?!"- dijo al fin desesperada.

-"¿Uh?, ¿Me hablabas?"-

-"Estas en la luna, llevo un rato hablándote"-

-"Es que, últimamente no se lo que me pasa"- dijo con la mirada perdida y casi como si se lo dijera a ella misma.

Angela estaba muy preocupada, ya que su amiga no era así.

-"Ya estuvo bueno"- le tomo la mano y la jalo hasta quedar sentadas en la sombra de un árbol –"Me vas a decir que te pasa ¿si o no?"-

Requi por fin la miro a los ojos, se veía muy confundida, como si tratara de arreglar muchas ideas en su cabeza y Angela no paso eso desapercibido.

-"¿Te puedo contar un secreto?"- dijo al fin después de un largo silencio.

-"Ya sabes que si"-

-"Es que…ni siquiera se como decírtelo"-

-"Réquiem, empiezas a preocuparme"-

La volteo a mirar sorprendida ya que nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo, a menos que fuera necesario -"¿Recuerdas esa tarde en la que Bakura y yo nos fuimos después de que se peleo con Yami?"-

-"Aja, desde ese día andas muy rara, pero no quise preguntarte nada, hasta que tu me dijeras"-

-"Bueno, ese día Bakura se veía realmente nervioso, como si me quisiera decir algo, pero no se animaba, es mas hasta tartamudeaba"-

-"¿Tartamudear?, el famoso Bakura, no lo creo"- pregunto realmente sorprendida (n/a: y quien no si el es un maniático :P)

-"Yo tampoco podía creerlo, es mas creí que estaba enfermo o algo peor"- se sentó mejor para poder verla de frente –"Me contó una historia, una de su niñez"-

-"¿Una historia?"-

Asintió -"Me dijo que cuando tenia como 5 años perdió a su mamá a manos de unos hombres lobo"-

Angela iba a decir algo, mejor dicho iba a gritarlo pero Requi le tapo la boca.

-"Hombres lobo, así como lo escuchaste"- continuo –"Al parecer era en el norte de Europa en uno de los viajes de su padre, no sabe muy bien como paso ya que en realidad no quería saberlo, Ryou era un poco mas pequeño que el, por eso es que no lo recuerda muy bien"- suspiro –"Dice que su padre llego de su viaje completamente destrozado, no hablo con nadie por varios días y que cuando ellos preguntaban por su mamá se agarraba a llorar, después de un tiempo, empezó a salir con mas frecuencia, eran viajes a lugares mas lejanos e incluso duraba meses sin regresar, fue cuando Bakura se empezó a fijar mas en su hermano que en el, de que no le faltara nada y que pasara lo que pasara fuera feliz"- (n/a: créanme hasta yo me sorprendo)

-"En uno de esos viajes, su padre dio con una sociedad de cazadores, en la que había todo tipo de gente, de diferentes partes del mundo y clase social, entrenaban a los niños sin que dejaran de estudiar como en una escuela normal; su padre los llevo ahí, decía que lo que no pudo hacer por su madre, ellos lo harían por los demás, ahí fue donde conocieron a Yami"-

Angela mantuvo la respiración, eso no se lo había contado.

-"Se hicieron buenos amigos, pero como Yami tenia un muy mal carácter empezaron las riñas con Bakura, a pesar de tener sus diferencias y de pelearse constantemente surgió una amistad muy fuerte que a durado hasta ahora, pasaron toda su niñez en ese lugar, Ryou se especializo en las armas y Bakura en la cacería"-

-"Aaaah, por eso cuando andábamos tratando de descubrir a Yami, el supo muy bien que era zurdo por como sostenía el arco, ¿Lo recuerdas?"-

-"¡Claro! Lo había olvidado"- cambio su rostro a uno pensativo –"En fin, Bakura es un cazador como Yami, por eso estoy así, por que me dijo que no me lo había dicho por miedo a que me pusiera en peligro, según eso por la vida que llevan"-

Esas palabras se le hicieron muy familiares.

-"No tienes de que preocuparte"-

-"¿Ah?"-

-"Entiendo perfectamente por lo que pasas, date cuenta de que de ahora en adelante cargamos junto con ellos una vida muy difícil, ya que nunca sabremos si regresaran con bien"- Angela vio el rostro de su amiga, notando que no la estaba haciendo sentir mejor –"Pero si te pones a pensar, ahora ellos tiene en quien apoyarse y aquí siempre estaremos para que ellos no se sientan solos, teniendo algo por que luchar"-

Requi le sonrió ampliamente.

-"Tienes razón amiga, gracias"- muy animada le dio un gran abrazo.

-"Para eso estoy"-

En ese momento, llego Yami corriendo como bala, se detuvo al ver a Requi y Angela, respiraba agitadamente, además traía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, varios rasguños profundos en el brazo, un golpe severo en la sien de donde le había escurrido sangre y su playera azul claro se había tornado oscura por la misma.

-"Que bueno que las encuentro"- decía tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras se sostenía de sus rodillas.

-"Yami, ¿Qué te paso?"- le decía Angela muy preocupada, mientras lo sostenía de los hombros.

-"No hay tiempo, hay que irnos, tenemos que ir a la casa de Leo"- decía entre jadeos.

-"Lo que necesitas es ir a un hospital"- dijo Requi igual de preocupada –"Te ves muy mal"- sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

-"Estoy bien"- se había incorporado –"Tenemos que irnos ahora, si no será tarde"- volteo a mirar hacia atrás.

-"¿Pero de que hablas?"-

-"Ahí les explicare, lo mas seguro es que los demás ya estén ahí"- volvió a mirar atrás.

-"Pero que…"- Requi estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la voz de Yami la detuvo…

-"¡VAMONOS!"- con eso ambas no dijeron mas y se encaminaron a la casa de Leo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había comenzado, el silencio se había apoderado de la ciudad, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, por todos los rincones se esparcía una espesa niebla fría, para colmo de males la lluvia comenzaba a caer, las calles estaban mas oscuras que de costumbre, la luna, la única fuente de luz había sido escondida por las espesas nubes y por todos lados aullidos era lo único que se escuchaba.

En la casa de Leo había mucha tensión iluminada solo con unas velas, en cuanto comenzó a oscurecer la energía eléctrica empezó a fallar, pero ahora no era solo en las calles, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, ya que en la tarde habían recibido una llamada de parte de Yami, se oía muy mal, realmente preocupado y un poco molesto, solo dijo que lo esperaran en la casa de Leo, pero el problema no era ese, si no que tenia mucho rato de no aparecer.

-"¿Creen que este bien?"- para romper el tenso silencio hablo Ryou.

-"Yo creo que si, el principito solo quiere mantenernos a la expectativa"- Bakura estaba recargado en un pilar mientras unos mechones de su cabello le tapaban el rostro, al parecer se oía natural pero se escondía para que no notaran que estaba preocupado.

-"AAAH, ya me harte de estar esperando, hay que salir a buscarlo, quien sabe si este bien"- agregó Joey muy desesperado.

-"Cálmate Joey, el sabe cuidarse solo"- dijo Tristan sosteniéndolo del brazo para que no corriera.

Joey lo miro un momento -"Tienes razón, es que aun no puedo creer que Yami sea ese joven salvador, parece como de película"- agrego mas calmado.

Yugi se había encargado de contar ese pequeño secreto a sus amigos, pero fue por idea de Yami, estaba cansado de esconderse, pero mas cansado estaba de esconderse de sus amigos.

-"Y solo por eso debemos de confiar en que esta bien, no ah de tardar en llegar, ¿no es así chicos?"- dijo Marik muy tranquilo.

-"Tienes razón en eso Marik"- dijo Ryou algo nervioso.

Yugi miraba fijamente por la ventana, en su pecho sentía una sensación extraña, estaba muy angustiado, sabia que su hermano estaba mal, quería correr a buscarlo, pero sabia que eso no serviría de nada, Yami era imposible de encontrarse, así que rogaba que estuviera bien.

-"Oye viejo por que no vienes y te sientas"- Joey estaba preocupado por su pequeño amigo, ya que tenia la piel pálida y en sus ojos había mucha angustia, además de que desde que empezó a oscurecer no se había movido de ahí.

-"No Joey, estoy bien"- dijo con desgano, estaba cansado, pero era mas su preocupación y esa sensación de que Yami estaba en un severo peligro.

-"El esta bien, no es tan tonto como para dejarse vencer"- la voz de Bakura lo saco de su trance, en cierto modo tenia razón, pero si estaba bien, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Bien dicen que los hermanos nacidos juntos crean una conexión muy fuerte.

Noto que sus amigos hablaban de cosas triviales, pero el no entendió nada, aun escuchaba en sus oídos sus latidos a mil por hora.

Y lo vio.

Al principio del jardín que quedaba un poco distanciado de la entrada, venia Yami, junto con Angela y Requi, pero estas lo estaban sosteniendo con sus brazos alrededor de sus nucas, sabía que no estaba bien y esa era la prueba contundente.

Salio corriendo para ir en su ayuda, no importándole mojarse con la lluvia, los demás corrieron tras el, ya que si había salido así era por algo, al llegar se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

-"¿YAMI?, ¿Qué le paso?"- Yugi tenía un tono lleno de preocupación, sabia que no estaba bien.

-"Es una larga historia"- dijo Angela preocupada y muy triste.

-"Metámoslo a la casa, necesita ser atendido"- dijo Leo autoritario, tono raro en el.

Joey y Tristan lo llevaron adentro cargándolo uno de los brazos y otro de las piernas, Leo los condujo hasta una recamara, mientras el resto los seguían de cerca, la luz de las velas hicieron notar su estado deplorable, tenia el golpe en el rostro y en la sien, rasguños en los brazos y la sangre se había secado, no solo eso, había comenzado a temblar como si tuviera frió, tenia una mueca de dolor y su respiración era agitada.

Angela corrió a su lado y le toco la frente.

-"Tiene fiebre, lo mejor es bajársela"- dijo dirigiéndose a Leo, para que la ayudara –"Trae agua y algo para poder curarlo"-

-"Enseguida"- dijo corriendo escaleras abajo.

-"Entre menos gente, tendrá mas aire"- dijo Requi tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque estaba igual que todos.

-"Yo me quedo"-

-"No Yugi, lo mejor es esperar abajo"- volvió a decir Requi.

-"Pero…"-

Una débil voz se escucho -"Hazlo…Yugi"- dijo Yami desde la cama.

Todos voltearon a verlo, al parecer ya había reaccionado, aunque no tenía abiertos los ojos, su tono de voz era serio, sea lo que le molestaba, le dolía mucho y no quería que lo viera así.

-"Estaré bien"- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Yugi lo miro fijamente, asintió y junto con el resto bajo.

En ese momento llego Leo, entre el y Angela comenzaron a tratar a Yami.

Si hace unos momentos había tensión, en este momento se sentía mucho mas, todos tenían que dejar salir su frustración de alguna forma, así que quien no estuviera jugando con las manos, se ponía a caminar, o simple y sencillamente no hacían nada, a excepción de Requi y Bakura ya que ambos estaban abrazados para reconfortarse.

-"¿Que fue lo que paso?"- dijo al fin Bakura, captando la atención de todos.

Requi se sintió nerviosa al tener la mirada de todos sobre ella, esperando una respuesta.

-"Verán"- tomo aire –"Angela y yo estábamos en el parque platicando, cuando de repente llego Yami corriendo diciéndonos que teníamos que venir aquí, lo vimos muy mal, tenia un golpe en la mejilla, los rasguños en el brazo y el golpe en la sien escurría en sangre"- hizo una breve pausa –"Dijo que estaba bien, que teníamos que venir, se le veía muy nervioso y no dejaba de voltear a todos lados, comenzamos a casi correr para llegar, pero sin mas la noche nos cayo, junto con la lluvia, se puso mas nervioso todavía, pero esta vez se veía mas débil"-

Al voltear a verlos noto su preocupación.

-"Pero eso no es lo peor"- volvió a tomar aire –"No estábamos muy lejos de aquí, cuando el y Angela comenzaron a discutir, ella le hacia ver lo preocupada que estaba por el, diciéndole que mejor se dirigieran a un lugar donde pudieran atenderlo, pero Yami muy aferrado decía que teníamos que venir ya que tenia una mala noticia, una muy mala, sin mas continuamos caminando, Angela se veía entre molesta y triste y Yami ya ni siquiera la volteo a ver, pero de repente se detuvo…"-

_**.: FLASH BACK :.**_

-"Por que te detienes"- pregunte muy nerviosa.

-"Rayos"- dijo entre dientes –"Váyanse"-

-"¿Que?"- pregunto Angela muy sorprendida.

-"La casa de Leo no esta lejos, vallan para allá, yo las alcanzo"-

-"Yami"- dijo mirándolo de frente –"No puedes ni mantenerte en pie, como piensas pelear con ellos"-

-"Solo vete y ya"-

Sonaba autoritario pero note que más bien era suplicante.

-"No me puedo ir sin ti"-

-"Por favor"- trataba de calmarse pero no podía –"Solo hazlo"-

-"Pero…pero y si te lastiman, si te hacen daño como podremos ayudarte"-

-"Y si las lastiman jamás me lo perdonare, así que váyanse"- dio por terminada la conversación, yo veía todo callada, hasta que Angela muy molesta me jalo a un callejón cercano desde donde podríamos ver todo.

-"Pero Anggy el dijo…"-

-"Shhh, confía en mi"-

Yami de no se donde saco su espada, vigilando un punto lejano, hasta que se puso en guardia y salio un enorme hombre lobo.

-.-.- Miro sus caras sorprendidos, Bakura y Ryou se pusieron muy pálidos -.-.-

Comenzó a pelear con Yami, mientras nosotras mirábamos atónitas, ambos eran muy sigilosos, pero no lo suficiente, ya que Yami cada vez mas se veía mas cansado y de que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por seguir peleando, con un golpe en el rostro ese monstruo lo lanzo lejos y de no ser por que detuve a Angela hubiera ido en su ayuda, ese monstruo se le lanzo, pero Yami fue mas rápido, le clavo la espada en el corazón, pero a un precio muy alto.

_**.: FIN FLASH BACK :.**_

-"Se lo quito de encima y vimos que en su costado derecho tenia un gran rasguño"-

Yugi estaba al punto del colapso, las manos le comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas, el resto contuvo la respiración, debido a la oscuridad del lugar no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-"Quedo inconciente al poco rato, Angela me dijo que no teníamos tiempo de ir por ayuda, así que entre ambas lo trajimos para acá"- comenzó a llorar, sin saber el motivo, Bakura la abrazo fuertemente para reconfortarla.

Solo los sollozos de Requi era lo que se oían, Yugi tenia lagrimas frescas en su rostro y los mechones de cabello le tapaban la mirada, sabia que estaba mal, pero no sabia hasta que punto.

Todos estaban callados, todos estaban nerviosos, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, tal vez solo eran minutos, pero la verdad no importaba, para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, la tensión aumento después de que Requi contara la historia, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Leo o Angela les dijeran como estaba, el único sonido era de pasos en el piso de arriba que se dirigían hacia la escalera, indicando que alguien bajaba.

Todos se dirigieron al pie de la escalera para ver quien era, Leo se asomo mas tranquilo que hace rato.

-"¿Cómo esta?"- Yugi fue el primero en hablar.

-"Débil, pero bien, por suerte pudimos ayudarlo, no es nada grave, la perdida de sangre y el estrés de mantenerse en pie fue lo que lo debilito, solo nos queda ver como avanza"-

-"¿Y sobre lo que le hizo ese hombre lobo?"- Bakura hablo esta vez, solo que le importo un comino si sonaba preocupado.

-"Por suerte no lo mordió, si no hubiera muerto al instante, pero de todos modos le puse un antídoto en caso de que la sangre de ese monstruos se hubiera mezclado con la de el"-

-"¿Pero por que hubiera muerto?- Requi pregunto.

Leo, Ryou, Bakura y Yugi miraron al resto algo nerviosos.

-"Si la sangre de un hibrido como la de Yami, se mezcla con los fluidos de otra especie, crea una reacción en cadena que acaba con los órganos vitales en tan solo segundos dándole una muerte casi instantánea"- explico Ryou tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Yugi bajo la mirada, Requi se llevo una mano a la boca y los otros tres se quedaron de piedra.

-"Por suerte eso no paso"- fue lo que dijo Bakura tajantemente.

-"Quiero verlo"- dijo Yugi con desgano, Leo le permito el paso poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Subió despacio mientras se limpiaba el rostro, al llegar vio a Ángela recargada en la pared, limpiándose el rostro también, quería decir que estaba llorando y trataba de quitar evidencia de eso, Yugi se acerco despacio a ella notando que sus ojos estaban rojos.

-"Hola Yugi"- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Hola"- no sabia si preguntarle o no –"Se puede saber, ¿Por qué llorabas?"-

Angela dejo salir una pequeña risa –"No es nada, de verdad"- dijo viendo su cara de incredulidad –"Me imagino que quieres verlo"- continuo cambiando de tema.

-"Si, aunque duerma quiero hacerlo"- hubo un breve silencio.

-"El esta bien, además se pondrá muy feliz de que estés con el"-

Yugi le sonrió.

-"Si quieres puedes entrar conmigo"- dijo rascándose la cabeza, señal de que estaba nervioso.

-"No, no debo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me quedare aquí por si necesitas algo"-

Tomo el picaporte pero no lo giro –"No tienes por que sentirte culpable, si te peleaste con el no importa, digo después de todo así es siempre"-

Angela lo miro sorprendida, entendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando.

-"Si ambos no fuéramos tan tercos, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado"-

-"De alguna u otra forma, pasaría, esa es la vida de mi hermano"- suspiro –"Solo que esta vez fue peor"-

-"Pero veras que será la ultima"-

Yugi asintió y abrió la puerta, cuando la cerro, Angela se recargo en la pared, dejo salir su frustración, sus lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, llorando en silencio mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lloro por dentro dejando que mi corazón sufra_

_Sin lágrimas que salgan de mis ojos_

_Arrepentido de haberte lastimado en el pasado_

_En las que tus lágrimas son para mí_

_Dagas calientes que atraviesan_

_Mí ya herido corazón…_

_Camino en la oscuridad_

_Esperando el momento _

_Que me puedas perdonar_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi cerro la puerta despacio, suspiro un poco antes de mirarlo, lentamente giro la mirada para encontrarlo dormido, cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba descansando, pero la verdad era que prestándole atención lo verían mal, su piel estaba pálida, traía una venda que le tapaba la frente, los rasguños en su brazos cerrando por si solos, el golpe en la mejilla, su torso descubierto solo tapado por las vendas que tenia en todo el tronco hasta mas abajo del pecho (n/a: waaaaaaaa n/n), tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, su respiración tranquila y en su rostro había cierta muestra de dolor.

Se acerco despacio a su hermano, se hinco a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano, pasó su mano libre por su cabello notando que estaba húmedo, sonrió recordando la ultima vez que estaba así, no había sido hace mucho, seria cuando por fin su padre dio por terminado su entrenamiento con el, pero esa vez lo dejo muy mal causándole algo parecido.

-"Hasta cuando Yami...hasta cuando terminara esta pesadilla, una que venimos viviendo desde que nacimos"- dejo que sus lagrimas mojaran su rostro –"En parte me siento culpable, yo podría ayudarte a evitarte tanto, pero no puedo"- tomo con mas fuerza su mano mientras leves sollozos inundaban la habitación –"Soy solo un inútil a tu lado"-

Se tapo el rostro con sus manos mientras dejaba salir todo lo que por años se había guardado.

-"No…eres…un…inútil"-

Al oír esa voz tan débil se quito las manos del rostro, volteo a mirarlo, a pesar de no tener los ojos abiertos estaba conciente, Yugi solo lo miro fijamente.

-"Sin ti…ya estuviera…mu...muerto"-

-"Yami yo…"- tenia un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar –"Por mas que intento servirte de algo, no eh logrado que dejes de sufrir"-

-"Eso no es cierto"- abrió un poco sus ojos –"Gracias a ti el dolor desaparece"-

Yugi lo miro confundido.

-"Por la única razón que sigo vivo y en pie…es por ti, si no te tuviera a mi lado…el dolor y el sufrimiento nunca hubieran…desaparecido"-

-"Como puedes decirme eso, si es mentira"-

-"No miento"- seguía mirándolo fijamente –"Eres mas fuerte que yo…cuantas veces te enfrentaste a mi padre para que me dejara en paz, cuando yo nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo"-

Yugi bajo la mirada.

-"Sin tu ayuda, el me hubiera acabado desde hace mucho…no en cuerpo, pero si en alma"- hizo una breve pausa –"Tu fuiste mi modelo a seguir…mi luz al final del túnel…el que me guió a ser lo que ahora soy y no uno de ellos"- Yami sonrió notando que las lagrimas de su hermano habían dejado de fluir.

-"Pero Yami, aun así te has pasado toda tu vida protegiéndome, arriesgando tu vida en ello"-

-"Eso viene incluido, soy tu hermano, ese es mi deber"-

-"¿Y cual es el mió entonces?"-

-"Protegerme…también"-

Yugi levanto una ceja en confusión.

-"No es protegerme como yo lo hago contigo, si no de otra forma…como te dije eres mi luz y sin esa luz yo ya no seria quien soy ahora…me proteges de mi mismo"-

Yugi por fin entendió las palabras de su hermano, tenia razón, el era quien siempre le hacia ver las cosas buenas cuando todo se veía mal, quien lo hacia sonreír y que le daba ánimos para continuar, le sonrió tiernamente y Yami hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento las palabras sobraron entre ellos, solo dejaron que la presencia de uno confortara al otro.

Después de un largo silencio, Yugi se sintió cansado, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dormir y Yami lo noto.

-"Ve a descansar"-

-"Me quiero quedar contigo"- le toco la frente –"Aun tienes algo de fiebre y no quiero que empeores"-

-"Pero tu…"-

-"Nada, me voy a quedar contigo y se acabo"- dijo tomando un paño húmedo poniéndoselo en la frente.

Yami abrió sus ojos como platos, después le sonrió de nuevo, se sentía bien al sentir el fresco paño sobre su rostro, pero se sentía mejor al tener a su hermano cerca, sintiéndose mas relajado cerro sus ojos dejando que el sueño lo llevara.

Yugi se quedo admirándolo, pero al poco rato se quedo dormido junto a su hermano, con sus brazos como almohada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leo les asigno un cuarto a todos sus huéspedes, para que pudieran pasar la noche, Angela y Requi en uno y el resto en otros dos, todos dormían placidamente, esperando lo que Yami les quería decir y que se recuperara pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, un día oscuro, frió, diferente a todos los demás. En las calles no había ni un alma que las habitara, la noche anterior los aventureros corrieron la suerte de morir no solo en las garras de los vampiros si no de una nueva especie que comenzaba aterrorizar a la pobre ciudad, los hombres lobo, aliados a los ya mencionados.

Debido a eso Marck salio desde temprana hora de su casa, debido a que tenia que hacer muchas cosas, primero tenia que encontrar a sus hijos y después pediría ayuda a otros cazadores a detener esa matanza tan horrible, por suerte la noche anterior Leo llamo a Legna para avisar que Yugi estaba con el y de modo muy discreto dijo que Yami también, claro sin decirle que gravemente herido, Legna le dijo a Marck en donde se encontraba Yugi, notándose preocupada por Yami, por querer saber si estaba bien, aunque solo fingía ya que se imaginaba lo que pasaría si llegaba a ir por el.

Así que dispuesto a poner a salvo a su hijo se dirigió a la casa de Leo, donde las actividades ya habían comenzado.

Leo se encontraba buscando la información que Yami le había pedido, no sin antes pedirles a sus sirvientes que atendieran a sus amigos y como siempre Joey y Tristan acababan con la comida, al igual que los hermanos albinos, Requi y Angela los miraban entretenidas, en cierto modo se divertían al verlos comer así (n/a: a mi me hacen reír xD), mientras Yugi y Marik no hallaban donde meterse de la pena ajena.

El aire que se respiraba no era tan tenso como la noche anterior, a pesar de que el día pintaba para ser uno de los peores, ellos no lo sentían así, todos se sentían en cierto modo diferentes y tenían razón, ya que estando todos ellos juntos el mundo de afuera no importaba.

Después del ligero desayuno (para algunos) se sentaron en los sillones de la extensa sala, Leo ya se había unido al grupo, muy feliz ya que al parecer había encontrado algo, pero todos solo se quedaron así sin decir nada, hasta que la voz de Yugi se hizo escuchar.

-"Creo que deberían de regresar a sus casas, sus familias han de estar preocupadas"-

-"Ellos saben que estamos bien, viejo, por lo que no me pienso mover de aquí"-

-"Joey tiene razón, en cierto modo no estamos ahora en peligro así que no hay mucho por que temer"- agrego Marik.

-"Además queremos estar contigo mientras Yami se recupera"- dijo Bakura en cierto modo indiferente.

-"Pero amigos yo, no quiero que se cansen, estaré bien y el también"-

-"Yugi, si sigues de insistente vamos a creer que no nos quieres aquí"- dijo Angela tratando de sonar ofendida, pero en realidad quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

Yugi solo sonrió.

-"A parte queremos saber que es eso tan importante que nos quiere decir Yami y para eso tiene que estar bien"- agrego Requi.

-"No tienen que esperar mucho"-

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Yami bajaba de las escaleras muy campante (n/a: primero se anda muriendo y ahora anda tan tranquilo -.-, necesito vacaciones :P)

Yugi corrió a su lado –"Estas loco, tienes que descansar, apenas te estas recuperando"-

-"Me canse de estar haya arriba, además, ni que me estuviera muriendo como para no poder bajar"- dijo muy sonriente.

Todos lo miraban atónitos y sin poder articular palabra, mientras Yugi lo llevaba a sentarse a un sillón, se veía recuperado, pero se notaba también que seguía muy débil.

-"Aun así eso no es excusa para que bajes, aun estas muy débil"-

-"Tranquilo Yugi, estaré bien"- cambio su semblante a uno mas serio –"Lo mejor es terminar con esto de una vez por todas"-

-"¿De que hablas exactamente?"- Bakura estaba ansioso por saber lo que les iba a decir.

-"Seré breve"- todos pusieron su entera atención –"Ayer que salí de aquí, me lleve una gran sorpresa"- sin dejar de mirarlos continuo –"Hombres lobo"-

Todos tenían un gesto confuso.

-"¿Quieres explicarte mejor?"- agrego Leo exasperado.

-"Cuando me dirigía a casa de Angela"- esto lo dijo sin siquiera mirarla –"Choque con alguien sin darme cuenta, era un hombre lobo"-

-"Pero eso es imposible, ellos solo salen de noche y en luna llena"- continuo Bakura incrédulo.

-"Lo se y esa fue mi mayor sorpresa, acababa de…de devorarse a un hombre y yo lo único que hice fue tratar de acabar con el, por eso los golpes que tengo"- dijo señalándose el de la mejilla.

Todos guardaron silencio, ni sus respiraciones se escuchaban.

-"El muy maldito tenia la fuerza que normalmente tienen en luna llena"-

-"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible a plena luz de día?"- continuo Yugi estupefacto.

-"A eso voy, cuando acabe con el, se me apareció Drake"- Leo, Bakura y Ryou enmudecieron.

-"¿Quién es Drake?"- agrego Requi después de salir de su asombro.

-"Era un joven que estudio con nosotros, era muy bueno e inteligente, pero siempre gustaba de ir contra las reglas, fue por esa razón que nuestros maestros decidieron no enviarlo a ninguna misión cuando ya se tenia edad"- explico Bakura.

-"Y al mismo tiempo a mi me mandaron a una, eso hizo que creara un odio nada sano hacia mi, al parecer por que creía que yo era uno de los favoritos, antes de desaparecer juro venganza"-

-"Pero tu no hiciste nada"- dijo Angela al fin.

-"Exacto, por eso este tipo se unió a ellos, a los vampiros, que mejor modo para vengarse de mi, por algo que no hice"-

-"¿Y que te dijo?"- pregunto muy aturdido Yugi.

-"En pocos términos alcanzo a decirme que la luna llena, que no cambia de estación, les dio poderes especiales a los hombre lobo, ellos en el atardecer que es cuando la luna empieza a notarse, pueden tomar esa forma y volverse mas agresivos y fuertes"-

-"Y para eso nos llamaste, principito, eso en que nos ayuda"- dijo Bakura muy estresado, se levanto de donde estaba mientras agitaba las manos.

-"Si me dejas terminar"- Bakura se volvió a sentar dándole una mala cara –"Drake me dijo que no atacarían a nadie, solo a aquellos que les ordenaban, alguien a quien yo quiera mucho y ese alguien o algunos son ustedes"-

Todos pusieron cara de espanto.

-"Llame a Leo, le conté lo que me sucedió y le pedí que les hablara a ustedes, que los reuniera aquí ya que este es un lugar seguro"-

-"Pero, ¿que hay de nuestros padres?"- pregunto Yugi muy preocupado.

-"Antes de venir para acá, fui por mis cosas, después fui a nuestra casa, mi padre ya tenia suficiente protección, por alguna razón el ya lo sabia, así que no hice mas y me fui"-

-"¿Y los demás familiares, que hay de las nuestras?"- dijo Tristan al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

-"Yo me encargue de eso"- hablo Leo al fin –"Antes de que vinieran pedí ayuda para proteger las casas de todos ustedes, por ser posibles presas para esos monstruos, pero ustedes deben de quedarse aquí"-

-"Así nada mas por que si"- dijo Requi al borde del colapso.

-"Leo tiene razón, si salen ellos los atacaran, ellos nos vigilan"-

-"¿QUE?"- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-"De que hablas viejo"-

-"Joey, no se como explicarlo, solo diré que siento sus presencias en cada esquina oscura y en cada sombra imposible de ver, los vampiros tienen ahora esa habilidad, se han vuelto mas fuertes por lo que si se mantienen escondidos del sol pueden pasar desapercibidos y vigilar a la gente, es por eso que en las semanas que no atacaron supieron mi secreto, con todo lo relacionado, ellos solo esperan a que salgamos de aquí para asesinarnos"-

El aire de tensión volvió a inundar el lugar, eso no era bueno.

-"Por eso los reuní aquí y por suerte las encontré a ustedes dos en el parque si no, bueno ya saben"- dijo bajando su mirada.

Ambas lo miraban fijamente, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

-"¿Que hacemos ahora?, quedarnos aquí viéndonos las caras"- dijo Ryou en un tono que era difícil ver en el, Bakura, al igual que el resto lo miraron sorprendido.

-"Por desgracia Ryou no podemos hacer nada, por ahora"- agrego Leo cabizbajo.

-"Pero debe de haber un modo, no podemos pasarnos toda la vida aquí, debe de haber una opción"- dijo Marik.

-"Si la hay"- dijo Yami después de quedarse un rato pensando.

-"¿Cual es el modo Yami?"- Yugi lo miraba fijamente, aunque ya se temía la respuesta.

-"Por favor Leo, dime que encontraste algo"-

-"Si, por suerte aun existe, fue vista hace 20 años en Londres, los cazadores que la obtuvieron creyeron que era una espada falsa, tenían pensado destruirla pero los vampiros se adelantaron a atacarlos, así que solo la escondieron, ellos dejaron abandonado el lugar y después de eso nadie la volvió a ver"-

-"¿Quiere decir que aun esta ahí?"-

-"No lo se Yami, es el ultimo dato que se tiene de ella, es posible que este en ese lugar, pero como saberlo"-

-"¿Quieren decirnos de que están hablando?"- dijo Marik sin dejar de mirarlo.

-"Hay un modo de matar a Zadreck y acabar de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla, pero para eso necesito una espada llamada Celesty que tiene el pode para acabar con el sin que ningún maleficio caiga sobre quien lo haga"-

Todos los miraron extrañados.

-"Así que iras por ella"- dijo Yugi cabizbajo.

-"Así es, es el único modo de acabar con todo"-

-"¿Y te has puesto a pensar en el peligro que te enfrentas?"- agrego Joey sin salir de su asombro.

-"Si estoy conciente de eso y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo"-

Angela lo miro espantada, no quería ni imaginarse los peligros a los que se tendría que enfrentar, bajo la mirada, se preocupo de sobremanera por el.

-"Y, ¿Cuándo piensas ir por ella?"- dijo Bakura.

-"En cuanto me reponga"- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-"Al menos estas conciente de que aun no puedes viajar"- agrego Ryou algo intranquilo.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los distrajo.

Tuvieron que esperar a que alguien del servicio abriera y viniera a decirles quien era.

-"Señor Leo, lo busca el señor Marck"- dijo la joven.

Todos palidecieron, en especial Yugi y Yami, Leo reacciono a tiempo, tomo a Yami de la muñeca, con mucho cuidado lo condujo a una pasillo continuo, era un poco estrecho, no se veía nada, pero se escuchaba todo, mientras que atrás de el iba Angela, para hacerle compañía.

Después Leo salio, le pidió a todos que guardaran silencio y actuaran natural, seguido se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su inesperado invitado.

-"Señor Marck, ¿cuanto tiempo sin verlo?"- si que sabia actuar, no se veía para nada nervioso, por lo que tal vez no sospecharía nada.

-"Valla Leo cuanto has crecido, la ultima vez que te vi no medias mas que esto"- dijo mientras hacia la señal hasta su cintura.

-"Si, tiene razón, pero pase"- le dio el pase y lo condujo hasta la sala donde todos como Joey y Bakura se peleaban, pero no era un juego, en verdad estaban discutiendo.

-"No creí que tuvieras invitados"- dijo atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-"Ellos son amigos de la escuela"- dijo señalándolos.

Por un momento Marck poso su penetrante mirada en Requi _–"Esa niña…se me hace familiar…yo se que eh visto esa mirada"-_

-"Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Yugi tratando de sonar sorprendido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Vine por ti, estaba preocupado después de los ataques de anoche"- dijo muy tranquilo.

-"Ya te había avisado que estaba aquí"-

-"Si por eso vine, tenemos que irnos, este lugar ya no es seguro, así que decidí que tu, tu madre y yo nos iremos"-

Del otro lado Yami escuchaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Pero yo no me quiero ir"- se levanto de donde estaba, Marck noto que esto se volvería una discusión, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al pasillo en el que estaba Yami, pero claro, el ya no estaba ahí, ahora se encontraba en otro pasillo que daba al comedor (n/a. que enredada es esa casa).

-"Escúchame Yugi, ya no tenemos opción, si continuamos aquí los próximos podemos ser nosotros"-

Yugi estaba callado, estaba mas bien pensando _-"Si me voy, que pasara con Yami, no puedo dejarlo"-_

-"Se que no es lo justo, pero así tiene que ser"-

-"¿Que hay de Yami?"-

-"El ya tomo su decisión, se nota que no le importamos en lo mas mínimo"-

Yami apretó fuertemente los puños, volviéndose sus nudillos de un color blanco, Angela tuvo que aprisionarlo en la pared para que no corriera a golpearlo.

-"Pero si vuelve, nos busca y no nos encuentra que crees que va a pensar"-

-"Créeme que a mi también me preocupa, pero por desgracia yo ya no puedo hacer nada, si a Yami no le importa lo demás, a mi tampoco"-

-"Papa, dirás que estoy loco, pero esta intentando acabar con esto, se que temes por el, al igual que yo, por eso quiero quedarme, si llega a aparecer necesitara nuestro apoyo y yo pienso dárselo"-

Marck se le quedo viendo un momento.

-"¿Sabes donde esta cierto?"- tanto el, como Yami y Angela se volvieron blancos como el papel, tenia que fingir demencia.

-"No…no, yo no se donde esta"-

-"¿Y por que te pusiste nervioso?"-

Lo estaba acorralando, de seguir así, vendría descubriendo que estaba justo frente a sus narices.

-"No, es solo que me pongo a pensar en que tal vez esta en peligro"-

Marck lo miro muy detenidamente, examinando su rostro -"Tal vez no sepas donde esta, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que has hablado con el"- miro a ambos lados fijando la mirada en el pasillo en el que se encontraba Yami.

Marck sonrió al ver el rostro de Yugi _–"Yami esta aquí, si no por que se pone nervioso"-_

Yugi trataba de calmarse mientras oraba en silencio por que un poco de ayuda divina le cayera del cielo.

Y esa ayuda llego.

-"Disculpe la interrupción señor Marck, es su esposa, le habla por teléfono"-

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a recibirla.

Yugi aprovecho para ir con Yami.

-"Si me hubiera seguido preguntando te vendría descubriendo"-

-"Por suerte llego Leo"- hizo una pausa –"Aunque me duele admitirlo tiene razón, no puedes quedarte"-

-"No empieces tu también"- dijo inquisidoramente –"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?"- Yami lo miro fijamente, luego le sonrió.

-"Tienes razón"-

-"Veré como le hago para que me deje"- volvió a donde estaba ya que su padre ya había colgado.

Angela lo miro –"Yami, yo…"-

-"No debí pelearme contigo, tu solo querías ayudarme"-

Angela lo miro extrañada.

-"Si yo no fuera tan obstinado, como dices que soy, tal vez, no hubiera pasado eso"-

-"Hubiera pasado de todas formas"-agrego cabizbaja.

La tomo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos -"Lo bueno fue que te quedaste para ayudarme"- le dio una de esas sonrisa que la derretían (n/a: a ver díganme algo, ¿a quien no?).

Yami y ella escucharon la puerta de entrada cerrarse, para ver después a Yugi correr hacia el, diciéndole que logro convencerlo y que se quedaba.

Yami sonrió, pero nadie había notado que estaba muy pálido, hasta que se desvaneció y entre ambos tuvieron que sostenerlo.

-"Lo ves, no debiste levantarte"- dijo Angela entre preocupada y molesta.

-"Estoy bien, solo…necesito sentarme"- dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y con la otra agarraba del brazo a Yugi, notando este que estaba temblando.

-"Hay que llevarlo arriba"- ambos caminaron despacio con el hacia las escaleras, en eso llego Leo y al verlo en ese estado dio su ayuda.

-"Por que nunca haces caso Yami, así pasaba también en la escuela, ¿lo recuerdas?"- dijo mientras ponía los brazo en la cintura, aparentando estar molesto.

-"Ya no me regañes, mamá"- decía burlándose pero con la voz muy débil y entrecerrando los ojos.

Los cuatro se agarraron a reír, hasta que Yami cayó de rodillas al suelo con los tres siguiéndolo.

-"¡¡YAMI!!"- dijeron Yugi y Angela al unísono.

Los volteo a ver, cayó inconciente antes de que pudiera decirles algo

-"Súbanlo a mi espalda"- fue lo que dijo Leo, entre los dos lo ayudaron a subir, Yugi lo sostenía de la espalda, mientras Angela de la cintura, en cuanto lo toco sintió su mano húmeda, al verla, traía sangre, la sangre de Yami.

La miro horrorizada, quería decir que se le había abierto la herida.

Los demás corrieron en cuanto escucharon el grito y solo se quedaron a ver, sin nada que pudieran hacer. (n/a: me salio una rima sin querer xD)

-"Bakura, llama a un doctor, lo que hicimos anoche no fue suficiente"- dijo Leo con tono lleno de angustia

Bakura corrió al teléfono mientras entre caras preocupadas y lágrimas por parte de Angela lo subían a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayo mas rápido de lo que creían, trayendo una tormenta de miedo; rayos y relámpagos era lo único que iluminaban las oscuras calles de Domino, mientras el agua azotaba de forma agresiva, la ciudad entera se encontraba en penumbra total mientras las calles eran patrulladas por los hombres lobo, los cuales esperaban una victima que saciara su hambre.

En la casa de Leo la penumbra no era total, estaba alumbrada con velas y sonrisas por parte de sus residentes, habían encontrado el modo exacto de entretenerse y olvidar las tensiones, que mejor forma que olvidarse de todo contándose anécdotas de lo que les paso en tiempo atrás, todas eran historias divertidas lo que sacaba sonoras risas de los presentes.

En la parte de arriba el silencio era lo único que existía, solo se encontraba Angela con Yami, ambos eran iluminados por velas creando un ambiente tranquilo. Angela escuchaban como reían, de las imitaciones que hacia Joey a Seto Kaiba (n/a: y me dije yo, si no sale, de perdido que sea nombrado xD).

Sonrió para sus adentros imaginándoselo haciendo poses de grandeza algo graciosas para el, suspiro un poco para regresara su atención al joven que estaba descansando, Bakura consiguió a un doctor que sabia de esto, al parecer había ayudado en mas de una ocasión a los cazadores con sus heridas, así que sabia muy bien a que se enfrentaba, lo que le paso no había sido nada grave, pero el esfuerzo que hizo logro que la herida se abriera de nuevo, causándole perdida de sangre y por consiguiente que cayera inconciente.

Angela meditaba mientras veía a las gotas de lluvia chocar con el vidrio, con todo lo que había pasado y con lo que tal vez pasaría en un futuro, se aterro de solo pensar que si ahora fue una herida, en un futuro fuera algo peor, suspiro mucho mas, tenia miedo, no sabia si podría con algo como eso, pero lo haría por Yami, ya que el confiaba en ella.

-"¿Por qué suspiras?"- dijo una voz débil, Angela dirigió su atención a quien le hablaba, notando que la miraba fijamente.

-"Yami"- susurro mientras corría a su lado.

-"Hola"-

-"Que bueno que despiertas, llevas toda la tarde así"- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-"¿Tanto paso ya?"- trato de sonar sorprendido –"Pensé que solo tenia una leve siesta"-

-"No te hagas el gracioso, bien sabias que no debías levantarte y no te importo, ¿En que pensabas?"- dijo realmente molesta.

-"Creo que en nada y a la vez en todo"-

-"Yami…yo"- no pudo continuar tenia un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar –"Eres un tonto, me tenias preocupada"-

Yami la miro un momento mientras con su mano le limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-"Valla"-

Angela lo miro extrañada, queriendo que le explicara ese valla.

-"Jamás te había visto tan frágil, siempre te comportas fuerte, como si nada fuera a derrumbarte, pero ahora…"-

-"No trates de halagarme Yami Atem, estoy molesta por todo lo que paso"- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

Yami sonrió de medio lado.

-"No lo volveré a hacer"- dijo tratando de sentarse, recibiendo ayuda de Angela –"La próxima vez te haré caso"-

-"Yo espero que no haya una próxima"- dijo tajantemente para después sentarse a su lado recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Yami.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Yami hablo.

-"Aun así tengo que ir por ella, así no me volverá a pasar algo como esto"- Angela noto que tenia cierto tono de miedo en la voz, se dio cuenta de que le aterrorizaba todo eso, en especial el vivir una condena eterna.

-"Lo se"- guardo silencio –"Estaré esperándote aquí hasta que vuelvas"- lo abrazo tratando de no lastimarlo, Yami solo se dejo embriagar por su aroma que lo volvía loco, noto que Angela ya nos se movía, viendo que por el cansancio se había quedado dormida, como pudo la acomodo a su lado, para acompañarse el uno al otro en esa noche de tormenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas fueron suficientes para que Yami pudiera recuperarse, en ese tiempo, sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrado a convivir juntos, haciéndose un juramento, cuando todo terminara debían de hacerlo mas seguido, pero que no fuera obligado, mas bien por diversión y para hacer mas fuerte su amistad.

Yami arreglo todo para su viaje a Londres, gracias a la ayuda de Leo fue mucho mas sencillo, todo lo que había encontrado sobre Celesty se lo dio, escritos en las que venia la descripción del lugar, relatos sobre esa antigua espada, signos que tendría para poderla encontrar, todo Yami lo recibió gustoso sin saber como pagarle lo que había hecho por el, recibiendo solo un gran abrazo de parte de Leo, para que no se preocupara por eso.

Partiría en la tarde de ese 15 de Julio, dejando a sus amigos, a su hermano, al amor de su vida, para darles la esperanza que habían estado esperando durante 2 largos años, pensaba en esto mientras en compañía de todos sus amigos se dirigían al aeropuerto, de donde partiría a su ya marcado destino.

_-"Vuelo 357 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, saldrá en 5 minutos, por la puerta 2"-_

-"Bien, ese es mi vuelo"- dijo Yami suspirando y dándoles a todos una gran sonrisa.

-"Mas te vale viejo, que regreses"- dijo Joey muy feliz.

-"Claro que si, lo prometo"-

-"Cuídate mucho Yami"- dijeron Ryou y Marik.

-"Ustedes también"-

-"No vallas a arruinarlo principito"- dijo Bakura mientras abrazaba a Requi.

-"No lo haré, no pienso darte el gusto"- ambos se dieron una sonrisa retadora.

-"Yo quiero un recuerdo de Londres y mas te vale que me lo traigas"- agrego Requi mientras se colgaba del brazo de Bakura.

-"Te lo prometo"-

-"Tienes todo lo necesario Yami, solo cuídate y pase lo que pase no dudes en llamarme"- agrego Leo tratando de sonar serio.

Yami le sonrió –"Lo haré"-

Yugi lo abrazo con fuerza –"Cuídate hermano y regresa pronto"-

Lo abrazo de la misma forma -"Tu también y regresare lo mas pronto posible, no pienso dejarte toda la diversión"- dijo muy sonriente logrando sacar una ligera sonrisa de su hermano, acompañado de ligeras lagrimas.

Al final quedo ella, se le acerco mientras ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-"Te quiero mucho Angela, por eso lo hago"-

Ella asintió –"Quiero que te lleves esto"- de una bolsa de su pantalón saco un pequeño prendedor, era una rosa de color negro con los bordes en plata –"Me lo dio mi abuela antes de morir, dijo que me daría suerte en todo lo que deseara y jamás me ah fallado, es mi amuleto y ahora es para que te de suerte a ti"-

Yami lo tomo mientras lo examinaba, lo apretó con su puño y luego la abrazo –"Volveré y por fin seremos felices"- le dio un beso apasionado, pero tierno, el último en mucho tiempo.

-"Me eh dado cuenta que te amo, llevare conmigo esto siempre y pase lo que pase regresare"- dijo Yami después de separarse.

Angela lo miro fijamente, sin perderse ni un segundo de esa mirada que la volvía loca-"Yo también te amo"- diciendo esto lo abrazo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba retener –"Te extrañare"-

-"Yo también"-

Se separo y camino hacia el andén, después de que la encargada viera que todo estaba bien, se adentro al pasillo para subir al avión, mientras se despedía de todos diciendo adiós con la mano.

Miraba por la ventanilla como el avión despegaba hacia su rumbo, mientras el rogaba por que todo eso terminara pronto y que su misión fuera un éxito; en tierra firme todos deseaban lo mismo, esperando que regresara y que esa pesadilla terminara, Yugi mientras miraba al avión irse pedía que el cielo lo protegiera, para que por fin su hermano encontrara la paz que tanto había buscado.

_Y con tu ultimo beso como mi escudo,_

_Con tus ojos en mi mente como mi luz,_

_Me adentre en este viaje_

_En caminos de oscuridad_

_Para que tu y yo al final reunidos_

_Encontráramos la paz_

_Yo embriagado con tu aroma, _

_Tú hechizada con mi mirada_

_Sin que la oscuridad exista más_

_Solo la luz de nuestro amor profundo._

* * *

Aenor: lo que va en cursiva es un poema (si se le puede decir asi) que se me fue ocurriendo mientras escribia el cap.

Sachiel: que cursi te escuchaste con eso

Aenor: callate ¬¬

Yami: ya dejala

Aenor: hasta que me defiendes

Yami: u.u perdon me hizo daño estar encerrado con el

Sachiel: chale que gacho te oiste

Yami:u.u

Aenor: mejor despidamos el cap, esperamos sus reviews con ansia

Sachiel: no se te olvida algo...

Aenor: quep?...asi, muchas gracias a Andromeda no Sainto por sus reviews, gracias a ella hemos continuado esta historia

Sachiel: ahora si despidete

Yami. cuidense mucho, nos veremos luego

Aenor, Yami y Sachiel: adiu

ATTE:

ºAENOR, SACHIEL Y YAMIº


End file.
